The Silver Bullet and His Sniper
by FlameofDante91
Summary: Sebutir pil APTX 4869 diselipkan di dalam surat berisi peringatan untuk Shinichi. Hadiah terakhir dari Touru Amuro? Shinichi yang kini terjebak dalam tubuh rentan dengan rendahnya sistem imune, terpaksa harus bersembunyi dibawah teror Lost Child, sementara Sniper nya menjadi satu-satunya benteng pertahanan yang tersisa. M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka dan seluruh hak cipta tidak berada dalam tangan penulis.**

Halo, salam kenal. Pertama kalinya menulis di fandom ini. terima kasih untuk yang bersedia mampir. Tanpa basa basi lebih jauh, silakan menikmati chapter pertama dari petualangan kita.

1

Conan memegang pinggiran toilet sementara terbatuk dengan keras hingga tubuhnya terguncang. Cairan merah memenuhi poseline itu dan menciprat ke kulitnya. Tangannya gemetar hebat oleh otot syaraf yang tidak lagi bisa dikendalikannya. Sementara tubuhnya menggigil keras, berkebalikan dengan panas yang menguar dari kulitnya. Membuatnya telah lama jatuh terduduk, tidak kuat menyangga tubuh yang kini semakin terasa asing.

Ia tahu tubuh kecilnya sudah diambang batas menjadi wadah dari sebagian besar organ dalam yang tetap berukuran organ orang dewasa, seperti jantung dan livernya. Sedangkan paru-parunya berubah menjadi organ anak-anak. Tinggal menghitung jari sampai ia mencapai batas tubuhnya tidak mampu menanggung anomali itu. Conan memukul lemah poseline itu, terisak frustasi karena tubuh yang menghianatinya sebelum ia bisa menghancurkan Organisasi Hitam. Setelah sejauh ini, ia kalah karena keterbatasan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba tangan yang besar menyangga punggungnya. "Boya, aku kira ini sudah saatnya pergi ke rumah sakit," suara Akai Shuichi, atau yang kini dipanggil sebagai Okiya Subaru terdengar dekat di telinganya. Pria itu mengusap darah yang mengotori pipi Conan.

Conan menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa, Okiya-san." Pria itu terdiam mendengar jawabannya. Menganalisis perkataannya; bukan tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa. Pria itu meraih lengah telanjang Conan dan mengamati bilur-bilur yang ada disana.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada penderita kanker. Terkadang antibiotik memberikan efek tertentu pada tubuh penggunanya."

Conan tertawa, tapi tidak ada humor dalam suaranya. "Kanker. Kau bisa memanggilnya begitu."

Pria itu mengangkatnya dalam gendongan dan untuk kali ini Conan membiarkannya. Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk berlagak seperti orang dewasa. Dan jika Conan yang membuatnya menjadi pesakitan seperti ini, peduli setan ia akan memanfaatkannya. Menggunakan tubuh anak-anaknya, Conan merangkul leher Okiya dan membenamkan wajahnya yang panas kesana. Suhu tubuh pria itu terasa dingin di kulitnya.

Semenjak tubuhnya semakin melemah akibat organ dalam yang berhenti berfungsi mengikuti tubuhnya yang mengecil, Haibara memaksanya untuk kembali tinggal di rumahnya sehingga gadis itu bisa memantaunya. Terlebih Shinichi tidak bisa membiarkan kedua Mouri membawanya ke rumah sakit dan membuat semua orang tahu ada yang janggal pada tubuhnya. Shinichi terpaksa mengambil tindakan drastis dengan menarik Conan pergi, membuat alasan bahwa ia kini tinggal di Amerika bersama kedua orang tuanya. Perpisahan itu sangat singkat dan mendadak, menghancurkan detektif cilik hingga membuat curiga teman-temannya di kepolisian. Tapi kedatangan ibunya dengan kamuflase sebagai ibu Conan, membungkam protes atau curiga banyak orang. Kini ia tinggal secara rahasia di Mansion Kudou, dalam pengawasan 24 jam oleh Haibara dan Akai, sementara tubuhnya makin lama semakin melemah.

Satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa sembuh hanya kembali ke tubuhnya yang semula. Haibara tidak berhenti mencari jalan untuk membuat penawar permanen. Semenjak ia sakit, gadis itu tidak pernah keluar dari lab, kecuali untuk cek up rutin. Dan memerintahkan Akai Shuichi untuk mengawasinya 24 jam. Hingga membuat pria itu tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Conan.

Ponsel Kudou Shinichi terus berkedip-kedip dengan telepon dan pesan masuk dari Ran. Ia sudah berhenti menghubunginya sejak beberapa bulan lalu dan mencuri kunci mansion Kudou, sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa tiba-tiba masuk. Itu pun tidak menghentikan Ran untuk berkunjung; tampak cemas dan gugup saat memohon diijinkan masuk pada Okiya Subaru. Tapi pria itu dengan tenang hanya berkata bahwa ia mendapatkan pesan dari pemilik rumah untuk tidak mengijinkan siapapun masuk, ya, bahkan teman masa kecil sekalipun. Pria itu menjelaskan bahwa kasus yang di kerjakan Kudou Shinichi membuat tempat ini cukup berbahaya dan meminta Ran untuk tidak datang kembali.

Conan melihat gadis itu pergi dari balik tirai. melihatnya hancur, bahunya merosot dan matanya sembab. Tapi ia hidup. Itu yang membuatnya bisa memalingkan tubuh dan berjalan keluar dari masa lalunya. Janjinya dua tahun lalu adalah sebuah kenangan lama yang tidak bisa terwujud, sementara saat ini ia masih terjebak di dalam tubuh anak-anak dan waktu terus berputar. Tak lama lagi Ran akan lulus dari SMA, memilih Universitas dan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru. Sementara Shinichi tetap terjebak dalam waktu yang berhenti. Tidak adil untuk Ran harus menunggu pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Sementara ia sendiri seperti sedang menggapai benang harapan yang makin tipis. Seandainya penawar itu berhasil dibuat, itu bukan jaminan untuk membuatnya berhenti bersembunyi sementara Organisasi Hitam masih di luar sana, terus memburu dirinya dan Sherry. Serta mengancam keselamatan orang-orang terdekatnya. Bahkan sampai mengirimkan sniper untuk paman Kogoro, walau mereka hanya sekedar curiga dan tidak tahu siapa diri Conan sebenarnya.

Shuichi mendudukkannya di ranjang dan bergerak untuk mematikan ponsel Kudou Shinichi, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Conan.

Ya, ini saatnya mereka benar-benar harus berpisah. Ia tidak bisa terus menerus membuat Ran menunggu sementara perasaannya sendiri semakin berubah. Ya, ia mencintai Ran. Ia tetap menjadi wanita istimewa dalam hidupnya. Tapi tidak lagi dengan cara romantik.

Ia melirik lembaran surat terlipat di meja samping tempat tidur. Tampak tidak istimewa diantara buku-buku bacaannya. Surat yang dikirimkan tepat saat Amuro Tooru menghilang dari kafe Poirot tempatnya bekerja sambilan. Surat tanpa nama tapi mengirimkan pesan yang sangat penting;

_'Silver Bullet, Jika aku mengirimkan surat ini maka mereka mendapatkanku dan Lost Child sedang bergerak. Jika ini terjadi, tidak akan lama sampai mereka mengetahui identitasmu. Apapun rencanamu, lakukan sekarang sebelum terlambat. Untuk cenderamata terakhir, aku akan memberimu kenang-kenangan tak terlupakan.'_

Kenang-kenangan berupa sebutir pil APTX 4869 yang kini sedang berada di tangan Haibara untuk di teliti. Jika rencana mereka berhasil, tidak kurang dari seminggu penawarnya bisa dibuat. Dan sekarang adalah misi Conan untuk menarik dirinya dari kehidupannya yang sekarang dan membersihkan jejaknya. Tapi sebelum itu, ia perlu bertemu dengan Pencuri yang akan melakukan pertunjukannya malam ini.

"Akai-san," nama yang dipakai Conan untuk memanggil pria itu, membuat agen FBI itu duduk tegak dan mengamatinya dengan serius. "Mau kah malam ini kau membantuku menangkap Phantom Pencuri? Ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kukatakan padanya."

Pria itu menaikkan alis.

Conan menyeringai, ada warna merah yang tertinggal di sela giginya. "Jangan lupa bawa sniper rifles."

Malam menjelang dan ia menemukan Akai Shuichi sudah menunggunya dengan pakaian serba hitam. Tubuhnya yang berotot tampak jelas pada baju press body itu. Ia tidak lagi memakai wig nya yang mencolok, alih-alih topi hitam yang menutupi sebagian besar rambut keritingnya. Mata hijaunya tidak lagi tertutupi kacamata, menunjukkan dengan jelas mata buas predator. Pria itu menatap sekilas pada Conan yang dibalut pakaian sama hitamnya, sebelum mengikatkan syal ungu gelap disekeliling leher Conan hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Trims."

"Tidak ingin melihatmu sakit, boya."

Seperti yang direncanakan, Conan dan Shuichi datang pada perhelatan pencurian akbar yang akan dilakukan di Musium Beika. Helikopter yang berterbangan di langit, menyorot dan menyinari puncak kepala orang-orang yang berkumpul seperti sedang berdemo. Tapi alih-alih menyerukan kekesalan atau spanduk protes, mereka menyerukan cintanya pada KID sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi spanduk penuh tulisan cinta.

Shuichi dengan ahli melompat masuk melewati pagar tinggi dan menyelinap diantara bayangan pepohonan. Mereka menuju koridor sepi untuk mencungkil salah satu jendelanya. Berjalan diantara bayangan, mereka melewati ruangan tempat berlian di simpan dimana Inspektur Nakamori sedang berteriak-teriak kesal penuh semangat sambil mengacung-acungkan kepalan tangan ke udara. Di dekatnya Hakuba Saguru berdiri waspada dan mencurigai semua orang. Ia bisa melihat Sera berdiri bersama Ran dan Sonoko yang berbicara dengan penuh ekspresi, Conan bertaruh, sedang menghujat dirinya.

Tapi berbeda dengan malam-malam pencurian sebelumnya, malam ini Conan tidak tertarik untuk mengamankan perhiasan itu ataupun berburu KID. Ia hanya ingin bicara. Conan mencengkeram bahu Shuichi yang terus berlari naik, tanpa melambat, menuju atap; melewati semua jebakan yang terpasang dengan lihai seperti seekor jaguar. Pria itu baru berhenti saat mereka sampai di salah satu atap gedung, tempat yang ia prediksi dipakai sebagai landasan KID untuk kabur.

"Ladies and Gantleman!—" ia bisa mendengar suara KID diantara sorot cahaya dan gemuruh seruan yang menandakan pencurian di mulai. Shuichi menariknya berdiri dalam bayangan. Pakaian serba hitam memberi mereka kamuflase sempurna. Sementara mata hijau pria itu terbuka lebar, tajam, mengamati sekitarnya dengan waspada.

Pria itu mengambil teropong tangannya dan sikapnya berubah menjadi serius. "Aku melihat ada dua orang Sniper di gedung Utara dan dua lagi di Timur."

"Aku tahu," saat pria itu menoleh, ia melihat Conan sudah melihat ke arah yang sama dengan mengaktifkan pengelihatan malam dalam kacamatanya. "Mereka selalu ada pada setiap pencurian KID."

"B.O... mengapa mereka ada di Pencurian KID?"

"Mereka berada pada divisi yang berbeda dengan Gin. Mereka mengkhususkan diri dalam pencurian. Kemampuan mereka tidak sebagus Chinati sehingga itu akan menguntungkanmu. Tapi pria dengan kode nama Snake sangat lihai kabur."

"Apa kau ingin menangkapnya?"

Conan menggeleng, "Tidak sekarang. Aku hanya ingin kau melindungi KID sementara aku bicara padanya. Jika kau beruntung menembak salah satunya," Conan menyeringai, "Aku pastikan Inspektur Nakamori atau Inspektur Megure mendapatkannya."

"Tembakanku tidak pernah beruntung, boya," kata pria itu sambil memposisikan diri. "Tembakanku akurat."

Conan berjalan menuju sinar bulan yang menerangi sebagian atap itu. Purnama kali ini begitu besar hingga seolah memenuhi sebagian langit. Udara dingin dan perasaan diawasi membuat bulu di tengkuknya berdiri. Tapi ia menepis itu karena ia tahu Shuichi akan melindunginya.

"Tantei-kun~!" suara KID tiba-tiba terdengar. "Aku kira kau pergi ke Amerika!" tentu saja KID tahu tentang hal itu, batin Conan. "Mengapa kau ada disini semetara yang lain mengira mu pergi kesana?"

Conan berbalik menghadapnya. Cahaya bulan di belakang Conan menyinari monocle dan membuat mata Indigo pencuri itu berkilau keperakan. "Seperti yang sudah kau tahu, KID. Ada alasan mengapa semua orang mengganggapku pergi. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin membicarakan hal yang penting denganmu." Pemuda itu berjalan ke arahnya, seolah percaya Conan tidak akan menendangnya dengan bola sepak atau menusukkan jarum bius ke lehernya. Melihat ekspresi dan nada suara Conan, membuat pemuda dalam selubung itu mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku mendengarkan," sambil berdiri dengan cara yang berbahaya di pinggiran gedung, seolah angin kencang yang mengibarkan jubahnya tidak membuatnya takut terjatuh. Tentu saja ia The Phantom Magician, lagi pula.

Tapi sebelum Conan sempat bicara, desingan peluru terdengar di kejauhan dan instingnya yang saat ini sedang waspada membuat tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Ia menarik jatuh KID, tapi dengan bersamaan membuat lesatan peluru itu menggores lengannya. KID mengumpat sebelum desingan peluru kembali terdengar, tapi kali ini berasal dari arah berlawanan.

KID mendongak dengan mata lebar. Terkejut saat melihat Akai Shuichi dengan Senjatanya, menembak akurat para Snipernya. Desis kesakitan Conan membuat KID kembali tersadar dan menekan luka di lengan Conan. "Kau tertembak," suaranya cemas.

"Hanya tergores."

"Tidak ada anak normal yang bilang hanya tergores saat terkena peluru!"

"Kau tahu aku lain dari anak kecil kebanyakan, KID."

"Kau membawa Sniper." Wajah pokernya tidak menunjukkan apapun, tapi Conan tahu pemuda itu khawatir. Lagi pula ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka di terjang peluru bersamaan. Seperti ada kesepakatan tersembunyi diantara mereka untuk tidak mengungkapkan rahasia satu sama lain. Tapi Conan tahu, ini adalah saatnya.

"Aku tahu selalu ada Sniper yang datang setiap pencurianmu. Kau mencuri untuk membawa mereka keluar, kan? Orang-orang Hitam."

KID terkesiap. Tapi ia berhasil mempertahankan wajah pokernya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku pencuri, tentu saja aku mencuri."

Conan menghela napas, "Tidak usah menyangkal. Jika benar, kau tidak akan mengembalikan semua barang curianmu. Aku tahu kau sedang mencari sebuah benda spesifik. Apapun itu, ada pihak ketiga yang juga mencarinya. Kemungkinan besar kau melakukannya juga untuk menggiring mereka keluar," Conan menelengkan kepala, "Lagi pula aku tahu Paman Toichi bukan meninggal karena kecelakaan."

Terdengar suara terkesiap kaget saat ia menyebut nama Kaito KID pertama. Conan tahu ia sudah mengusik rasa ingin tahu KID sekaligus rasa was-wasnya. "Apa yang kau tahu, Meitantei-chan?"

"Aku tahu siapa kau KID. Atau harus kupanggil Kuroba Kaito? Lagi pula ayahmu adalah ayah babtisku, seperti ayahku padamu," ia melihat Kaito menelan ludah. "Jika kau tak percaya, kau bisa menghubungi ibumu. Tapi bukan itu alasanku menghubungimu tiba-tiba seperti sekarang." Conan menatap langit penuh bintang diatas kepala mereka. Karena mereka berada jauh dari lampu-lampu perkotaan, bintang-bintang tampak bersinar lebih terang dari pada biasanya. "Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu dalam waktu dekat, KID. Aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu, bantuan banyak orang." Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada teman masa kecil yang sudah lama dilupakannya jika bukan karena ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu, paling tidak kau harus memanggilku Kaito, Kudou-kun," pemuda itu meraih mawar biru dalam udara dan memberikannya pada Conan. "Jika benar kau adalah saudara babtis-ku, maka kita tidak perlu lagi terlalu formal." Seringai miringnya kembali lagi, "Siapa sangka seorang pencuri sepertiku punya saudara babtis seorang detektif!" Conan memutar bola matanya, tapi menerima bunga itu.

"Aku kira kau membenci detektif, KID."

"Kau lain, Meitantei-chan! Tidak ada Pengeritik semenarik dirimu. Kalau kau datang, pencurian selalu tidak membosankan! Kau tidak seperti Nakamori-keibu yang konyol atau HAKUBA—" seolah namanya sudah cukup jelas menunjukkan betapa membuat frustasinya detektif yang satu itu. Sesuatu yang membuat Conan tertawa mendengarnya. "—Aku suka tawamu. Kau cute."

Conan merona.

"Jadi, kau membuat yang lain mengiramu pergi ke Amerika untuk bersembunyi, Meitantei? Dari orang-orang yang juga menembakku?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi sepertinya kita perlu melanjutkan pembicaraan ini di tempat lain," terdengar langkah kaki di anak tangga. "em... jadi, bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu?"

"Well, aku yang akan menghubungimu," kata pemuda itu sambil berjalan mundur menuju pinggiran atap gedung.

"Peringatan untukmu, di Mansion Kudou ada agen FBI yang sedang bersembunyi dan ia seorang sniper," bersamaan dengan itu Shuichi keluar dari bayangan dan meraih Conan dalam gendongan.

KID terkikik sambil melompat ke udara, tapi sebelum itu ia berseru, "Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan KAITO KID bahkan seorang FBI, Shin-chan!"

"HEI!" tapi pemuda itu sudah lenyap di tengah udara malam. "Bakaito," bisik Conan sambil membenamkan hidung dinginnya ke dalam syal, sementara Shuichi membawanya turun dengan langkah cepat, keluar dari atap gedung. Dalam gendongan, Conan membuka Ponsel Kudou Shinichi. "Moshi-moshi, Megure-keibu?—"

* * *

Conan menatap tayangan televisi yang memberitakan soal penangkapan Sniper dalam festival pencurian KID. Dalam wawancara, Megure-keibu menyatakan bahwa Sniper itu berhasil di lumpuhkan oleh anggota divisi satu yang tidak ingin disebutkan namanya. Alasan yang dipakai polisi untuk melindungi Shinichi yang tidak ingin namanya terseret.

Ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana kagetnya Megure saat mendapat telepon tiba-tiba dari Kudou Shinichi yang lama menghilang, dan memberitahunya bahwa ia akan menemukan empat Sniper yang tertembak dalam festival pencurian KID. Tapi sayangnya, mereka hanya menemukan tiga orang, dan sekali lagi Snake kabur dari tangan polisi. Hanya ada jejak darah yang tertinggal dan selongsong peluru. Ia tidak bisa menahan kikikan saat mengingat wajah Nakamori-keibu begitu melihat divisi satu berhambur masuk dan menangkap ketiga sniper itu, yang kini sedang dalam introgasi ketat kepolisian. Tapi yang seperti Conan duga, ketiganya hanya tentara bayaran. Bukan merupakan anggota penting B.O hingga harus memiliki kode nama.

Kaito belum mengunjunginya sejak saat itu, mungkin karena tidak ingin menarik perhatian Snake dan sedikit banyak Conan merasa bersyukur diberikan waktu untuk mengurus hal lain tanpa diusik oleh pencuri usil itu. Tapi sesekali ia melihat merpati terbang pergi dari jendela kamarnya, dan jika ada kamera terpasang di kakinya, maka Conan pura-pura tidak lihat.

Sekalipun hidup serumah dengan orang dewasa dan agen FBI, Conan merasa tidak harus menyembunyikan karakternya yang sesungguhnya. Lagi pula, di antara semua agen FBI yang dikenalnya, Shuichi tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Seolah ia sudah curiga atau diam-diam malah sudah tahu identitas Conan sebenarnya. Bahkan Jodie-Sensei dan James, sekalipun mereka mendengarkan pendapat Conan, mereka masih memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Mungkin mereka memang menganggapnya jenius dan aset, tapi mereka tidak curiga ada yang jauh lebih dari itu. Tidak seperti Akai Shuichi.

Pria itu memang pengecualian. Selain seorang sniper, ia juga adalah otak operasi. Ia berpikir dengan cara Shinichi atau bahkan Gin berpikir. Ia juga punya kecerdasan yang setara atau bahkan mungkin menyaingi Shinichi. Tidak hanya begitu mudah beradaptasi, pria itu juga dengan mudah menyerap keahlian baru yang diajarkan ibunya seperti make up atau memasak. Bahkan ia mengajari dirinya sendiri cara berkebun dan ilmu teknik sebagai bagian dari identitasnya sebagai Okiya Subaru. Bahkan Shinichi pun pasti kesulitan melakukan semua itu sekaligus.

Melihat kekacauan yang dilakukan Organisasi hitam di Perncurian KID, makin membulatkan tekadnya untuk benar-benar total dalam menangani kasus ini. Keputusan untuk meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya sudah final. Ia lakukan demi keselamatan orang-orang terdekatnya. Malam itu, dengan tangan gemetar, Conan menelepon Ran dengan suara Shinichi dan sekali lagi membuatnya menangis. Ia harap yang untuk terakhir kalinya. "—Maafkan aku, Ran. Jangan menungguku lagi. Selamat tinggal."

"Shinichi! Shin—"

"Apa kau harus melakukan itu?" tanya Haibara yang melihatnya menutup ponselnya dengan mata sembab.

Conan menarik napas panjang sambil menutup mata. Berusaha kembali menguasai diri. "Kau tahu kasus ini adalah kasus seumur hidup Haibara. Mungkin dulu aku terlalu naif untuk berharap setelah berhasil menuntaskannya, aku bisa kembali kepada Ran. Tapi Organisasi hitam tidak hanya satu, mereka ada di seluruh dunia, mereka ada sejak lebih dari satu abad lalu. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak yakin, jika kita berhasil menangkap Anakota, kita akan benar-benar selesai menuntaskan mereka sampai ke akar-akarnya. Sekalipun kepala mereka dipenggal, Organisasi Hitam bukan jenis organisasi yang akan hancur dengan mudah, mereka seperti parasit, menancapkan akarnya ke manapun bahkan dalam badan hukum sendiri."

"Tapi Mouri—"

"Dan perasaanku pada Ran tidak seperti itu." Conan tersenyum kecut. "Aku mencintainya dengan seluruh jiwaku, seperti aku mencintaimu atau ibuku," ia menggelengkan kepala, "Sulit untuk mencintainya dengan cara lain setelah tidur sambil dibacakan buku cerita, dirawat ketika sakit, dimarahi atau bahkan mandi bersama seperti aku adalah adiknya." Pipi Conan merona, "Dan ia akan membunuhku jika tahu aku adalah Shinichi, tapi aku juga tidak bisa hidup disisinya dengan membohonginya seumur hidup. Jadi keputusan ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kami berdua. Mungkin ia terluka, tapi Ran wanita kuat, ia akan menemukan kebahagiaannya dengan mudah, sementara itu tugas kita untuk menjaganya."

"Kudou-kun..."

"Obatnya, Haibara."

"Kau ingin melakukannya disini atau di rumahmu?"

"Di rumahku lebih baik. Aku tidak ingin berjalan jauh setelah meminum benda ini."

Haibara mengangguk, "Aku akan mengecek-mu nanti."

"Trims, Ai."

Saat Conan kembali ke Mansion Kudou, ia melihat Akai sedang duduk menonton televisi sambil menyesap Bourbon. Ia tahu pria itu tidak akan tidur sebelum Conan, atau sebelum menyusur sekitar Mansion dan mengaktifkan semua alaram yang dipasangnya diam-diam. "Okiya-san."

"Boya?"

"Seandainya nanti kau mendengarku berteriak kesakitan atau menjerit seperti mau mati, tolong biarkan saja dan jangan masuk ke kamar kak Shinichi, ya."

"Conan-kun?" ia berdiri waspada dengan permintaan aneh itu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Itu hanya efek samping dari obat penawar. Kau hanya perlu memberitahu Haibara saat kau tidak lagi mendengar teriakanku. Dan mungkin aku akan dalam kondisi tidak terlalu fit. Jadi aku serahkan mansion ini di tanganmu—"

"penaw—_Conan_—"

"—Kau bisa melakukan itu untukku, Akai-san?"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk singkat, "Tentu saja."

"Trims, Okiya-san." ia masih bisa merasakan tatapan pria itu di punggungnya saat berjalan pergi. Ia tidak rahu apa yang dipikirkan pria itu sekarang, tapi Conan mempercayai pria itu akan selalu menghormati privasinya. Paling tidak ia sudah memperingatkan sebelum pria itu panik karena mendengar teriakannya. Teriakan tidak akan pernah bisa di cegah saat meminum APTX, kecuali ia mendapat sedatif.

Conan melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut sebelum menelan pil dan menegak air. Belum sempat ia meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke meja lampu, rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyerangnya seperti menusuk tepat ke jantungnya hingga ia melepaskan gelas itu dan membuatnya pecah di lantai. Ia menggertakkan giginya menahan teriakan, tapi ia tahu tidak sampai beberapa detik setelah itu ia akan tenggelam dalam kesakitan tanpa mampu menahannya. Tulang-tulangnya bergemeletak dan luka akibat peluru terbuka karena gerakannya. Seharusnya ia mempertimbangkah hal itu, tapi Shinichi tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menahan rasa sakitnya hingga berjam-jam ke depan karena ia tahu perubahan ini tidak akan secepat penawar sementara. Haibara memperingatkannya, perubahan kali ini akan bergerak jauh lebih lambat karena ia juga menyesuaikan organ dalam Conan menuju organ manusia dewasa.

Saat Shinichi membuka mata, ia mendengar suara Haibara sebelum melihatnya dengan tatapannya yang tak fokus, "Semua baik-baik saja. Istirahatlah, Kudou-kun," dan Shinichi kembali masuk ke dalam pusaran kesadaran yang hilang timbul. Entah itu hanya mimpi atau tidak, tapi ia sempat mengira melihat Shuichi mengusap kepalanya, dan suara berat pria itu menyuruhnya kembali menutup mata.

Saat ia akhirnya benar-benar bisa membuka matanya kembali, ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut keras, membuatnya kembali menutup mata saat mencoba duduk. Tiba-tiba ada tangan kuat yang menyangga punggung dan bahunya. "Hati-hati, boya..."

"Okiya-san," suaranya serak, tapi tak dipungkiri lagi adalah suara Kudou Shinichi. Ia menatap telapak tangannya. Telapak yang bergetar hebat, tapi juga kembali seperti telapak yang dikenalinya, besar dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan bekas luka pemain violin.

"Aku membuat sarapan ringan," tangannya yang besar meraih pinggang Shinichi, memposisikannya supaya lebih mudah menjangkau mangkuknya yang mengepul. Suara beratnya membuat Shinichi sadar, walau pria itu sedang memakai penyamaran Okiya Subaru, tapi ia tidak memakai choker di lehernya. "Haibara-san berkata kau akan butuh banyak energi."

"Dia benar, Kudou-kun," sahut Haibara di ambang pintu. Tidak tampak ingin masuk atau seruangan dengan Akai Shuichi. "Tubuhmu sekarang seperti orang yang baru bangun dari koma selama dua tahun."

"Kenapa?" bisik Shinichi terkejut. "Tidak biasanya seperti itu."

"Karena obat Penawar yang permanen tidak mengembalikan waktu yang terbuang, sekalipun seharusnya sekarang kau 17 tahun, tapi tubuhmu adalah tubuh remaja 15 tahun. Penawar ini mengembalikannya seperti semula, secara bertahap, seolah tubuhmu yang berumur 15 tahun itu tidak pernah digunakan selama dua tahun ini," Haibara mengecek nadinya. "Yang aku takutkan, dengan semua yang pernah dialami tubuhmu, setelah berkali-kali mengecil dan membesar secara singkat, tubuhmu membentuk antibodi yang menyebabkan melemahkan sistem imun-mu. Tidak ada kompikasi adalah sebuah keajaiban. Coba bayangkan ilmu medis modern macam mana yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa kau bisa selamat setelah jantungmu dipaksa membesar dan mengecil dalam waktu singkat?"

"Kau menciptakan keajaiban, Ai... terima kasih. Sungguh. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu, aku bisa hidup dengan sistem imun yang sedikit rendah dari orang normal," kata Shinichi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Haibara menghela napas, tapi membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. Lalu pada Shuichi ia berkata, "Dan kau, rawat dia."

"Tentu, Putri."

"Huh," Haibara membuang wajahnya sambil menutup pintu.

Shinichi merona saat menyadari Shuichi mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Melihat Haibara tidak terlihat cemas, mungkin gadis itu sudah menjelaskan sesuatu pada pria itu.

Pada akhirnya, Shuichi menyuapinya karena tangannya terlalu gemetar untuk memegang sendok. Selama itu juga ia duduk di pangkuan pria itu dan bersandar padanya. Bahkan Shuichi perlu menangkup dagunya untuk membantunya membuka mulut.

Ia tahu dalam Persona-nya sebagai Okiya Subaru, membuat pria itu digambarkan sebagai sosok yang tidak berbahaya dan lemah lembut. Tapi dada keras berotot yang jadi sandarannya, atau lengan keras khas seorang pengguna bela diri, jelas membuktikan siapa pria dibalik Persona itu. Akai Shuichi adalah pria berbahaya, pria yang mampu melukai Gin dan membodohinya sekaligus!

"Aka—uh, Okiya-san..."

"Kudou-kun?"

"Uh, bisakah kau membantuku ke kamar mandi?"

"Tentu saja," Shinichi pikir pria itu akan membantunya berjalan, tapi rupanya ia salah besar saat pria itu alih-alih mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah. Shinichi yang telanjang di balik selimut menjerit kaget sambil menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuh. "Ah, maafkan aku, Kudou-kun. Aku tidak ingat jika kau tidak memakai apapun dibalik selimut." Tapi pria itu tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia dengan mudah menggeser tubuh Shinichi seolah ia tanpa beban dan menyangganya dengan satu lengan sehingga memaksa Shinichi untuk melingkarkan lengannya ke leher pria itu saat Akai memakai tangan bebasnya untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Aku akan membawakan baju ganti," katanya sambil mendudukkannya di atas dudukan toilet. Sebelum pergi, ia mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat.

Haibara menaikkan alis saat melihat Shinichi turun tangga dengan wajah merah padam dan dalam gendongan Akai Shuichi. Matanya berusaha menghindari tatapannya, sementara gadis kecil itu tersenyum miring. "Well, sepertinya aku tidak perlu mencarikan tongkat berjalan untukmu, Kudou-kun. Okiya-san bisa menggendongmu kemana-pun~"

"HAIBARA!"

Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya. "Duduk disini dan biarkan aku memeriksamu," ujarnya menunjuk sofa di depan televisi. Lalu gadis itu mulai melakukan prosedur medis macam dokter pribadinya. "Tidak ada yang aneh dari suara napasmu. Sayangnya, kau tidak akan mencapai kondisi prima dalam waktu lama."

"Aku tulang berbalut kulit, Haibara!" Shinichi melihat pantulannya sendiri di cermin. Dan walaupun ia sudah menjadi dirinya yang seharusnya, ia tetap merasa seperti memandang wajah yang asing dengan begitu pucat dan cekungnya pipinya.

"Kau hanya sedikit kurus saja, Kudou-kun. Dengan makan dan istirahat yang cukup kau akan kembali seperti semula. Hanya saja otot-otot tubuhmu yang sekarang perlu dilatih."

"Kau tidak pernah bilang aku akan mengalami ini sebagai konsekuensinya. Bagaimana kita bisa melaksanakan rencana kita dengan kondisi tubuhku yang seperti ini—"

"Aku bilang akan ada konsekuensi, tapi aku tidak tahu seperti apa! Lagi pula seperti yang kubilang, pasti ada efek samping dari tubuh yang dibiarkan membesar dan mengecil berkali-kali seperti dirimu! Bersyukurlah hanya otot tubuhmu yang lemah, bukan jantungmu!"

Shinichi mengerutkan tubuh, dan otomatis juga menyadari ia berada dalam pangkuan Akai. "Uh, Okiya-san. Kau bisa menurunkanku—"

"Tetap disana," perintah Haibara sambil membawa jarum suntik untuk mengambil darah. "Aku belum selesai memeriksamu."

Butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan kedua orang over protektif itu untuk membiarkannya sendirian. Lagi pula siapa yang merencanakan konspirasi menjatuhkan sindikat rahasia dengan kondisi tubuh macam ini, seaktif apapun otaknya. Ia cukup waras untuk mengetahui ini belum saatnya bertindak, paling tidak sebelum ia bisa menghubungi Jodie dan meyakinkan FBI untuk membantunya. Ia berharap FBI bisa menghubungi agensi intelenjen lain karena siapapun tahu mereka tidak bisa mengandalkan Kepolisian Jepang karena penyusupan yang dilakukan B.O pada jaringannya.

Shinichi memegangi kaki kanannya yang gemetar tak terkendali dengan rasa linu pada persendiannya yang membuatnya berdesis kesakitan. "Kram?" tanya Shuichi sambil membantunya duduk di lantai dan meluruskan kakinya.

"Tidak. Hanya tiba-tiba kehilangan tenaga." Pria itu memijat pelan kakinya, perlahan dari tumitnya dan semakin naik. Shinichi menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit, tapi ia bisa merasakan ada air mata yang berhasil kabur.

"Jangan dipaksakan. Pemulihan memang selalu terasa lambat, tapi itu yang dibutuhkan tubuh. Semakin memaksanya, malah membuat cedera."

"Aku tahu," desah Shinichi. "Tapi itu tetap tidak mengurangi rasa frustasi."

Pria itu membantu Shinichi berdiri dan menyerahkan tongkat berjalannya. Tongkat itu terbuat dari logam khusus buatan profesor Agasha, sehingga ia lebih kuat dari pada tongkat pada umumnya dengan pedang panjang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Pria itu tidak pernah membiarkan hasil penemuannya biasa-biasa saja. Padahal tanpa senjata itu, tongkat ini sudah luar biasa kuat dan ringan dibanding tongkat yang dijual pada umumnya.

"Hei, Akai-san," bisik Shinichi, membuat pria itu sedikit merundukkan tubuhnya sambil membantu menopangnya berdiri. "Apa yang kau tahu soal Lost Child?"

Pria itu membeku. Shinichi bisa merasakan otot tegangnya dibalik kemeja itu dan aura berbahaya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Dari mana kau mendengar nama itu, boya..." ia menarik dagu Shinichi, membuatnya memandang mata hijau gelapnya. Kedekatan mereka bahkan membuat Shinichi bisa mencium bau mint dari napas pria itu. "Kau tidak sedang terlibat sesuatu yang berbahaya lagi, kan?"

Shinichi mengerjap, "Sebenarnya aku mendapat surat," ia meraih lipatan kertas di sakunya untuk diperlihatkan pada pria itu, yang segera membacanya dengan ekspresi serius. Warna hijau matanya tampak tajam, sementara pria itu mencengkeram erat lengan Shinichi seolah menunjukkan sikap protektif saat membaca peringatan itu.

"Vermounth?"

"Tidak tahu. Tapi wanita itu selalu memanggilku Silver Bullet."

"Begitu juga denganku," keduanya saling bertukar pandang. Shinichi menggigit bibir, "Tapi sejak surat ini datang, aku tidak melihat Amuro Tooru lagi di kafe Poirot. Aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padanya... jadi siapa itu Lost Child?"

"Lost Child adalah kode yang diberikan pada seorang pembunuh bayaran. Ia spesialis pada eksekusi. Jika ia bergerak, ia tidak hanya mengeliminasi sasarannya, tapi juga semua orang terdekatnya."

"Kau pikir B.O mengirimkan orang itu untukku?"

"Tidak jika mereka tidak tahu kau masih hidup."

"Jadi mereka mengirimkannya untuk Conan."

"Tidak. Aku rasa tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu keterlibatanmu—"

"Kecuali PSB, dan Tooru menghilang."

Ada keheningan menegangkan diantara mereka. "Aku akan menyelidikinya. Untuk sementara tetaplah low profile." Pria itu meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jodie. Shinichi cuma bisa berharap Gin lupa tentang dirinya. Lagi pula selama dua tahun ini, pria itu hanya tahu Conan yang telah menggagalkan rencananya.

"Kudou-kun. FBI akan menempatkan orang untuk berjaga di sekitar Mouri."

"Trims, Akai-san."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Kudou-kun. Aku sudah berhutang nyawa padamu. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang. Ayo, aku akan membantumu berjalan," apa yang dimaksud membantunya berjalan rupanya adalah menggedong Shinichi seperti ia tidak lebih berat dari sekarung gandum. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan protes dari nya dan tubuhnya tidak bergeming sekeras apapun Shinichi meronta. Pria itu hanya berkata dengan nada riang, "Ma... ma... jangan malu-malu. Kau sudah sering ku gendong—"

"Itu saat aku jadi Conan!"

"—terlalu banyak bergerak akan membuat capek. Kau perlu menghemat energi." Ia bisa membayangkan senyum miring khas Akai terpampang disana.

"TURUNKAN AKU, AKAI-SAN!"

Bersambung.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka dan seluruh hak cipta tidak berada dalam tangan penulis.**

2

Akai Shuichi keluar dari shower dengan asap mengepul sambil menggosok rambutnya. Segera ia memakai celana longgar yang biasa dipakainya untuk tidur sebelum menghabiskan waktunya berkutat di depan cermin untuk mencukur anak-anak rambut yang mulai muncul di janggutnya. Penyamarannya menuntutnya untuk sering membersihkan bakal jenggot itu karena warnanya tidak sama dengan wig-nya yang jauh lebih terang. Warna hijau retina dari darah Inggrisnya menatap balik setelah ia melepas lensa kontaknya. Malam hari adalah teman baiknya sekarang, karena ia bisa melepaskan sebentar penyamarannya. Lagi pula, tidak ada yang mau terkena infeksi karena tidur memakai lensa kontak. Belum sempat ia meraih kaos yang terlipat di meja marmer, telinganya yang sensitif mendengar derak kayu bergesek dan seketika tangannya berganti haluan meraih ke bawah wastafel, tempatnya diam-diam menyimpan salah satu senjata yang tersebar di rumah ini.

Jika itu Shinichi, maka langkahnya tidak akan seringan itu karena tongkat berjalannya. Lagi pula, terakhir ia tahu, pemuda itu sudah tidur pulas di kamarnya. Mengabaikan kaosnya, agen FBI itu menyelinap keluar dan mengikuti suara derak kayu itu lagi, bergerak menuju lantai dua. Jika bukan karena telinganya yang terlatih, suara-suara itu jauh dari mencurigakan. Tapi dengan hanya ada dua orang di mansion sebesar ini? suara seperti itu bisa berarti banyak hal. Ini membuat insting pemburunya muncul, karena siapapun itu telah berhasil mematikan sistem keamanan.

Ia berlari tanpa suara menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Shinichi yang masih terang benderang karena pemuda itu punya kebiasaan jatuh tertidur saat sedang membaca. Sambil satu tangannya masih mengarahkan pistolnya ke pintu prancis bertirai tertutup, tangannya yang lain meraih tubuh di balik selimut; melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Shinichi dan menariknya mendekat, setengah menggendongnya, karena ia tahu Shinichi tidak bisa berlari. Ia mendengar suara terkesiap kaget dan panggilan namanya, tapi konsentrasi Shuichi tetap berada pada derak yang terdengar dari balik tirai. Shinichi seketika menyadari situasi mereka, melingkarkan lengannya mantap ke bahu Shuichi, sehingga tidak mengganggu keseimbangan pria itu dalam menembak atau bergerak.

Akai bisa merasakan degup kencang jantung Shinichi di dadanya, dan ia mengeratkan lengannya selama detik-detik menegangkan saat bayangan dibalik tirai itu bergerak. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh gemetar detektif muda itu di pelukannya. Keduanya menyadari jika mereka Organisasi Hitam, maka taruhannya adalah hidup dan mati.

Tiba-tiba pintu prancis itu terjelebam terbuka dan tirainya berkibar oleh angin yang membawa merpati-merpati putih berterbangan—_merpati?_ "MEITANTEI-CHAAAN~" sosok berjubah putih berdiri di patio dengan tangan terlentang diantara pita kertas dan kelopak bunga yang berterbangan , _"Eh?"_ KID membeku begitu sadar berada dibawah todongan pistol. Mata indigonya mengamati sekitar sebelum tiba-tiba merona hebat dan menutupi wajahnya. _"EH!"_

Shinichi terkesiap dan merona tak kalah hebatnya saat menyadari seperti apa KID melihat mereka. Dengan dirinya berada dalam pelukan Shuichi yang bertelanjang dada dan diatas tempat tidur. Tapi Shuichi bersyukur detektif itu tidak menjauh, karena insting protektifnya saat ini masih tidak bisa di tolerir. "KAITO! Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, pencuri goblok!" seru Shinichi campuran antara marah dan malu.

Mengetahui mereka berada di hadapan makhluk tidak berbahaya, agen FBI itu berniat menurunkan pistolnya, tapi alih-alih ia melepaskan tembakan frustasi dua kali ke dekat kaki pencuri itu hingga membuatnya melompat-lompat menghindar.

"Shin-chan! Buat ia berhenti menembaki-ku. Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalian sedang sibuk!"

"Kami tidak sedang sibuk! Lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan menyusup malam-malam begini ke rumah yang ditinggali agen FBI, apa kau mau di tembak?!"

"Mooo, Shinichi~ kau bilang ingin bicara denganku. Karena itu aku datang. Hei! Kau sudah dewasa lagi! Sejak kapan kau berubah lagi jadi dewasa? Ne... ne... Shinichi?!"

"Tidak di tengah malam seperti ini, tolol," ia menghela napas. "Cukup sudah, aku tidak peduli," Shinichi menyusup ke dalam selimut, menelungkup di dekat pinggang Shuichi dan menarik pria itu jatuh ke ranjang. "Ini terlalu awal, aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu tanpa tiga cangkir kopi. Aku tidur!"

"Mo~ Shinichi!"

Shuichi berkata, "Ini sudah malam, KID-san. Kau bisa memilih salah satu kamar. Kita akan melanjutkannya besok pagi. Kudou-kun masih butuh banyak istirahat."

Pencuri itu mengeluarkan suara _huff, _"Baiklah. Lagi pula terlalu jauh kalau aku harus pulang lagi."

"Uh~ bilang saja sejak awal kau ingin menginap. Pergi sana, jangan ganggu aku. dasar berisik," gerutu Shinichi dibalik selimut, tampak tidak ingin bergerak dari atas lengan dan kaki Shuichi, otomatis membuat pria itu tidak bisa bergerak. KID terkikik sebelum menutup pintu.

Shuichi menggaruk dahinya dengan ujung pistol, menatap puncak hitam kepala Shinichi yang muncul di balik selimut sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu, besok, setelah Shinichi menghabiskan tiga cangkir kopinya, sang detektif pasti akan sangat malu. Well, sementara itu sebaiknya ia juga tidur. Toh, ini bukan pertamakalinya mereka tidur seranjang, sebagai Conan, sih.

Menjelang subuh, Shuichi terbangun tiba-tiba. Seketika ia memandang sekelilingnya dan menyadari Shinichi memegangi dadanya seperti sesak napas. Khawatir pemuda itu sakit lagi, pria itu membangunkannya. "Kudo-kun. Kudo-kun!" Shinichi terbangun sambil menarik napas panjang, masih terengah, tapi wajahnya tidak semerah sebelumnya. "Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Mimpi buruk," bisiknya setengah sadar. "Gin..."

"Ssstt..." Shuichi membawa pemuda bertubuh 15 tahun itu dalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya yang kecil seketika tenggelam dalam rengkuhan itu. Bahkan walau bukan lagi Conan, Shinichi masih termasuk kecil dibandingkan pemuda seusianya. Jika dibandingkan, Shuichi tiga kali lipat lebih besar darinya, terlebih karena gen kaukasian yang diwariskan ibunya padanya. Shuichi bisa dengan mudah mematahkan tiap persendian pemuda itu hanya dengan kepalan tangannya. Ia tahu Shinichi dulunya sangat atletik, ia mantan pemain bola sekolah, lagi pula. Tapi penawar itu (bila bisa disebut penawar) telah merusak sistem imun-nya dan membuatnya makin rapuh.

Sama seperti Shuichi, banyak hal yang telah direnggut Organisasi Hitam dari Shinichi. Mereka tidak hanya mencuri masa mudanya, tapi juga kesehatannya. Di dalam kegelapan itu, mata hijau Shuichi tampak berbahaya, berkilat terkena lampu meja seperti mata jaguar, sementara ia memeluk protektif pemuda yang sudah memberinya kesempatan kedua. Jika Shuichi berkorban demi tugasnya pada masyarakat, Shinichi berkorban hanya demi kemanusiaan. Bagaimana mungkin Shuichi meninggalkan orang dengan pemikiran seperti itu? sampai dirinya berhenti bernapas, sampai Shinichi tidak lagi membutuhkannya, Shuichi akan melindunginya. Lagi pula, hutang nyawa dibalas nyawa, kan?

Kudou Shinichi terbangun dengan benak yang masih disorientasi. Ia mencium bau familier antara residu peluru dan tembakau. Bau yang alih-alih menakutkan, malah membuatnya tenang. Ia menggapai-gapai keluar dari selimut seolah masih Edogawa Conan. Terlebih saat menemukan Akai Shuichi terbaring di sampingnya sambil membaca buku, persis seperti saat pria itu menungguinya waktu sakit sebagai Conan. Apa yang menyandarkannya adalah cara pria itu menyapanya, "Selamat pagi, Kudo-kun,"bukan Conan-kun ataupun boya.

Merona hebat, Shinichi merasa panik; apa yang dilakukannya tidur seranjang dengan pria itu! tampak begitu domestik dengan buku di pangkuannya dan _bertelanjang dada!_ Lalu ingatannya semalam kembali, membuatnya membenamkan kepalanya lagi ke bantal sambil mengerang keras. "Jangan bilang kalau Kaitou Kid semalam bukan mimpi."

"Hm… kau bermimpi soal KID yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu patio-mu dengan semua merpati dan kertas warna warni di tengah malam?"

Agen FBI itu tertawa mendengarnya mengerang makin keras. Ini terlalu awal, bahkan untuk humor satir Shuichi. Ia bahkan belum mendapatkan kopinya! "Karena kau sudah bangun. Maukah kau melepaskanku? Kebetulan aku perlu ke kamar mandi sejak sejam yang lalu," pria itu berbisik di telinganya dengan suara Akai yang sensual, seketika membuat Shinichi melompat menjauh diiringi tawa pria itu. Ia melemparkan pandangan kesal dan berusaha keras mengendalikan rona di wajahnya. Sepertinya itu tidak terlalu berhasil jika melihat kerlip di mata sang agen.

Saat Shinichi turun untuk mengambil jatah kopinya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kekacauan di konter dapur. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" bentaknya pada Kaito yang mengangkat teflon gosong dan bau terbakar lengkap dengan jelaga hitam menghiasi dapurnya.

"Ups! Aku ingin membuat sarapan, Shin-chan! Tapi sepertinya aku meledakkan makananku."

Shinichi menghela napas sambil menuju ke mesin pembuat kopi. Paling tidak benda ini masih selamat. "Ini makanan, bukan bahan kimia. Bagaimana kau bisa meledakkannya," lalu duduk sambil menyesap kopinya dengan mata mengantuk, mengabaikan kekacauan di sekitarnya.

Kaito mengerjap saat melihat Okiya Subaru turun, mengamati pria itu penuh selidik sebelum akhirnya yakin ia bertemu dengan orang yang sama. Sebagai master penyamaran, ia tidak terkejut melihat seorang agen yang sedang menyamar tinggal di rumah Kudou Shinichi. Malah ia bersyukur ada FBI yang mampu melindungi saudaranya.

Pria itu kembali pada karakter penyamarannya yang sopan dan murah senyum, menyapa Kaito dengan nada riang yang membuat pencuri itu merinding, terutama saat mengingat ia pria yang sama yang telah menembakinya semalam. Agen dalam penyamaran itu segera mengambil alih konter dapur dan mendorong Kaito menjauh. Tak lama, bau masakan sedap menyadarkan Shinichi kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Oh, Okiya-san… kau sudah mandi," ia menguap.

"Kau belum mandi dan sudah menghabiskan secangkir kopi."

"Dua cangkir," sahut Kaito sambil memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya. "Ini enak sekali Okiya-san, terutama saat kau tidak menyodorkan pistol ke kepalaku."

"Hm… apa maksudmu, kita belum pernah bertemu," pria itu tersenyum sambil menyesap teh nya.

"Ah, ah! Kau benar. Perkenalkan, Kuroba Kaito," katanya sambil menyodorkan mawar biru pada pria itu.

"Okiya Subaru. Apa kau selalu menggoda tiap orang yang baru kautemui."

"Kaito tidak bisa menahannya. Bahkan ia juga menggoda anjing—"

"HEI!" seru Kaito sebal. "Shin-chan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku semalam. Sejak kapan kau kembali seperti semula? Bagaimana bisa? Apa Onee-chan juga kembali dewasa?"

"Hm... well... aku tidak benar-benar kembali seperti semula. Tubuh ini dua tahun lebih muda dari umurku. Penawar yang diciptakan Haibara hanya berhasil mengembalikan tubuhku ke umur asal, tidak ke umur sebenarnya. Dan Haibara memutuskan untuk tidak menelan penawar itu."

"Oh?"

"Ia memutuskan untuk mengulang hidupnya sebagai Haibara Ai. Lagi pula berbeda denganku yang makin lama makin melemah, Haibara tidak punya kendala itu. Ia bilang masalahku terjadi karena aku terlalu sering menelan penawar sementara. Membuat kedua racun yang bertentangan saling menghancurkan dalam tubuhku, dan organ dalamku perlahan-lahan mati."

Kaito tampak khawatir, "Syukurlah Onee-chan berhasil menemukan penawarnya."

"Kalau itu, ada misteri lain, Kaito." Shinichi bangkit untuk meraih lipatan kertas di laci meja dan memberikannya pada pencuri itu. "Obatnya datang bersama surat ini.

"Kau tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya."

"Aku curiga. Jika benar orang itu yang mengirimkannya, aku harap kita bisa punya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkannya." Itu pun jika ia belum mati, batin Shinichi. Beberapa saat terjadi keheningan yang berat diantara mereka. Bahkan Okiya pun tampak termenung.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Huh?"

"Kau sudah kembali seperti semula. Apa rencanamu? Apa kau ikut mendaftar universitas?"

Shinichi melemparkan tatapan, "Aku bahkan belum lulus SMA, Kaito."

"Mengapa? Kau pintar, Shin-chan. Sekolah hanya menghambatmu. Mengapa kau tidak meminta tolong FBI saja untuk memalsukan dokumen mu."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu hanya untuk mendapatkan nilai—"

Kaito mengibaskan tangan, "Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku tahu kebanggaan detektifmu mencegahmu bertindak amoral. Makhsudku, mengapa kau tidak mengambil ujian di bawah pengawasan FBI, jadi dokumenmu tidak benar-benar palsu. Mereka hanya perlu memalsukan instansi-nya. _Ne?" _kata terakhirnya ditujukan pada Shuichi.

Pria itu menggosok dagunya sambil berpikir. Mengangguk, ia berkata, "Aku pikir kami bisa melakukannya. Aku akan menelepon Jodie."

"Tapi Jodie-sensei tidak mengenal Kudou Shinichi."

"Ya. Tapi mereka juga tidak asing denganmu. Bukan cuma sekali Conan menggunakan namamu sebagai asal informasi yang ia dapat. FBI sadar pada keterlibatanmu dalam usaha menjatuhkan sindikat ini."

"Tapi ia akan mempertanyakan kemana perginya Conan dengan kehadiranku."

"Mengapa tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka?" sahut Kaito. "Tidak harus semua orang, tapi hanya mereka yang mengenal Conan. FBI bisa membantumu memalsukan dokumen Conan dan membuatnya seolah masuk dalam perlindungan saksi, loh." Kaito menunjuknya dengan sumpit. "Dokumen dari interpol tidak cukup jika kau tahu apa yang ingin kau cari. Aku saja bisa dengan mudah mengenalinya sebagai akte palsu."

Shinichi menggosok dahinya.

"Well, Yusaku-san mungkin menganggapmu membutuhkannya untuk sementara dan supaya mudah dicabut sewaktu-waktu..."

Shuichi mengangguk, "Kami bisa melakukannya, bahkan juga memberimu kewarganegaraan ganda."

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan!"

"Apa suaraku tidak dihitung disini?" gerutu Shinichi.

"Nope! Ini solusi paling logis, sekaligus membuatmu aman," Kaito melemparkan pandangan serius yang membuatnya terlihat berbahaya, "Kau selalu mengorbankan dirimu demi menyelamatkan orang lain, Shinichi. Jika aku punya kesempatan untuk membuatmu jauh lebih aman. Aku akan menyahutnya tanpa berpikir dua kali," lalu tiba-tiba cengirannya kembali. "Lagi pula, aku tidak bisa kehilangan kritikus favoritku~" Shinichi melempar gelas kosong padanya yang berhasil ditangkapnya dengan mudah. Kembali serius, Kaito berkata, "Lagi pula kau adalah keluarga. Dan keluarga selalu menjadi prioritas. Itu kenapa nama keluarga selalu di depan 'kan!"

Mendengarnya berkata segamblang itu tanpa malu, Shinichi menutup wajahnya kesal, tapi juga untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Dengan keputusan sepihak yang tak bisa diganggu gugat itu, Shinichi tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya.

Berdiri di bandara internasional Washington Dulles yang selalu sibuk, Shinichi berjalan hati-hati dengan tongkat berjalanannya menuju kursi tunggu. Setelah terbang selama hampir 12 jam, Shinichi bisa merasakan otot kakinya kaku dan setiap sendinya berderak seperti orang lanjut usia. Ia harus bersyukur telah berangkat bersama Okiya-san sehingga tidak perlu ikut mengantri bagasi. Tak lama pria itu datang bersama koper mereka, dan mengejutkan juga kursi roda.

Melihat pandangan marah Shinichi, pria itu hanya berkata, "Hanya sampai di mobil. Aku tidak bisa menggendongmu karena harus membawa koper." Shinichi seketika merona karena pria itu sama sekali tidak berkedip saat mengatakan akan menggendongnya. Dibayangi hanya dua pilihan itu, Shinichi tidak protes lagi saat pria itu membantunya duduk di kursi roda. Mereka memanggil taksi dengan tujuan hotel tempat Jodie-sensei memesan kamar untuk mereka.

Shinichi membeku di ambang pintu. "Aku memang meminta satu kamar untuk kita," sahut Okiya sambil menata koper mereka agar tidak menghalangi jalan. "Sayangnya kamar untuk dua orang hanya tersisa ranjang ukuran queen size." Shinichi merona, dengan ukuran tubuh Okiya, tidak akan ada banyak jarak diantara mereka. Well, paling tidak ranjangnya lebih besar dibandingkan ranjangnya di rumah. "Istirahatlah," kata pria itu sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Shinichi merebahkan dirinya. Dan matanya yang berat karena tidak tidur kemarin malam agar tidak terkena jet lag membuatnya tidur tanpa mimpi. Tengah malam, Shinichi terbangun karena mendengar suara gesekan, "Maaf. Aku sedang membuka pintunya," suara Shuichi terdengar dari beranda berpintu geser, pria itu berdiri sambil merokok. Shinichi menyadari pakaiannya sudah berganti menjadi piama. Tapi benaknya masih tidak fokus karena baru bangun tidur. "Mau ke kamar mandi?"

"Em..."

Pria itu membantunya berdiri hingga mendudukkannya ke toilet. "Kalau sudah selesai teriak," katanya sambil menutup pintu. Shinichi menguap dan membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. Ya, wastafel, bukan toilet. Ia hanya mengantuk, tidak bodoh. Lalu tampaknya bathup itu cukup menarik...

Saat Okiya memanggilnya tanpa ada jawaban dan memaksa masuk. Pria itu menemukannya bergelung di dalam bathup menarik itu. "Ara... ara..." bisik pria itu sambil menggendongnya. "Kau benar-benar harus meminum kopi untuk bisa beroperasi, huh..."

Jodie Starling tersenyum saat melihat taksi berhenti di depan gedung J. Edgar Hoover yang menjadi markas FBI divisi IB (Intelligence Branch). Jodie cukup terkejut saat mendapatkan telepon dari Shuu. Sesuatu yang langka, terlebih karena ia meminta bantuan. Seorang Akai Shuichi yang mandiri, meminta bantuan? Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi ia meminta bantuan untuk Kudou Shinichi.

Jodie tahu siapa pemuda itu. Detektif dari timur. Pemuda bersertifikat jenius. Anak dari artis terkenal dan novelis ternama. Tapi yang lebih signifikan adalah keterlibatannya secara intim dengan sindikat Organisasi Hitam. Memaksanya menghilang dari publik selama lebih dari 2 tahun dan bekerja dibalik layar. Atau seperti itulah yang dikatakan Conan.

Cool boy tampaknya sangat mempercayai pemuda ini, bahkan hampir bisa dibilang mengidolakannya. Mungkin itu juga yang memicu otak luar biasa Conan. Well, hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang dapat dipercaya. Terlebih, secara mengejutkan, ia juga punya hubungan yang baik dengan sang Akai Shuichi. Yeah, tentu saja, mengingat pria itu sudah diijinkan tinggal dan di berikan akses penuh kediaman Kudou.

Dari apa yang diketahuinya lewat google dan cerita orang-orang terdekatnya, tampaknya sang detektif adalah pemuda yang cukup baik, walau terdengar agak arogan dan haus ketenaran. Atau mungkin seperti itulah dirinya yang dulu. Karena orang yang berdiri di depannya jauh dari semua karakteristik itu.

Kudou Shinichi berdiri seperti veteran perang. Tatapannya tajam dan mendalam, seperti mampu melubangi batok kepala orang. Pandangan itu tidak arogan atau menilai, melainkan pengamatan menyeluruh tanpa menghakimi. Ada yang bilang jiwa seseorang bisa dilihat dari tatapan matanya. Jodie percaya itu, karena ia bisa melihatnya sendiri dari mata Shuichi yang melihat dunia seperti seorang pemburu, atau Amoru yang menganggap orang seperti angka. Mata Kudou Shinichi menunjukkan kebijaksanaan, seperti mata orang tua yang lelah. Mata itu terasa menelanjanginya hingga jauh ke dalam jiwanya, seolah bisa tahu rahasia terdalamnya.

Ia berjalan perlahan dengan alat bantu. Tiap langkahnya tampak seperti siksaan seolah persendiannya akan lepas sewaktu-waktu. Tapi langkah itu penuh kalkulasi, bukan langkah seorang penyakitan, tapi langkah pejuang yang baru pulang dari medan perang; membawa pengalaman sekaligus luka daging.

Ia tidak seperti remaja kebanyakan. Oh, ya ia terlihat seperti masih 15 tahun, tapi caranya bergerak mengingatkannya pada para agen kelas elit. Matanya selalu mencari pintu keluar, selalu mencari jalan kabur dan alternatif untuk melarikan diri jika dibutuhkan. Dan sepertinya tidak hanya Jodie yang menyadarinya.

Setiap agen berhenti sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka saat Shinichi lewat di dekat mereka. Dan para agen itu menoleh kembali pada punggung Shinichi yang menjauh. Seolah sedang mengenali sesama agen dalam penyamaran. Jika bukan karena Shuichi yang berjalan protektif mengikutinya, atau Jodie, mungkin sudah ada salah satu dari mereka yang menyapa 'agen muda' yang bahkan tampak belum legal meminum alkohol itu, tapi bergerak seperti veteran. Well, sudah karakteristik agen untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain dan bertindak saat dirasa tepat.

Mereka berhenti di ruang konferensi, dimana James Black, kepala operasi perburuan Organisasi hitam di Jepang yang menjadi kepala komando langsung Jodie dan Akai sudah menunggu bersama salah satu agen. Pria berambut gelap dan berkacamata yang terkenal punya _terlalu_ banyak gelar yang mengimbangi kecerdasannya. Si genius Dr. Stevan Hale, sang Pembaca Profil. Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya dengan jabat tangan, segera saja mata profiler-nya menatap tajam, otomatis mempetakan Shinichi. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan, bukannya mengkerut ketakutan, Shinichi balik melakukan hal yang sama.

James memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka dengan berkata, "Maafkan aku karena memintamu datang kesini, Kudou-san. Aku harap perjalananmu tidak membuatmu kesulitan. Aku dengar kau jatuh sakit?"

Shinichi menangkap pertanyaan terselubung darinya dan menjawab, "Ya. di racun. Aku masih dalam proses penyembuhan," sontak mengejutkan mereka semua. Para agen FBI itu menyadari implikasi dari caranya menjawab, yang jelas menunjukkan ada hubungannya dengan Organisasi Hitam.

Menyadari masih ada pihak ketiga diantara mereka, James mengangguk dan mempersilakan rekannya memulai. Tapi sebelum pria tua itu pergi, Shinichi berkata, "Setelah tes ini... aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian..."

"Oh, well, tentu saja, Kudou-san. Jodie atau Shuichi akan mengantarmu ke kantorku."

Jodie mengangguk, tidak mengikuti bosnya dan memilih duduk pada salah satu kursi beroda di ruangan itu. Seperti halnya Shuichi yang berdiri bersandar di tempat yang bisa membuatnya melihat seluruh ruangan, seolah berdiri di tengah markas tidak menjamin keselamatan mereka. Huh, dengan sejarah pengalaman Shuichi, Shinichi bisa memahami hal itu.

Dr. Hale mengambil perhatian Shinichi kembali saat berkata, "Karena tes ini melibatkan beberapa subjek berbeda, kau tidak harus memaksakan diri menyelesaikannya hari ini juga."

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin," yang terdengar seperti menyelesaikannya dalam waktu sehari, sesuatu yang tentu saja tidak mungkin.

"Well, jika kau mampu. Tes ini berupa soal standart GED di USA yang akan memberimu bukti seolah selama ini kau menyelesaikan masa studi disini." Shinichi mengangguk. Bahasa bukan kedalanya. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa memulai."

Dr. Hale mengamati pemuda misterius yang ia dengar sering terlibat dalam urusan badan intelejen ini. Tidak hanya FBI saja yang tertarik padanya, bahkan juga M-15. Agensi melabelinya _informan_, tapi dari berkasnya menunjukkan ia bahkan beberapa kali menjadi otak operasi, hal luar biasa untuk sekedar informan. Bahkan ia melakukannya hanya dengan melalui telepon. Mengarahkan agen-agen terlatih dari berbagai organisasi seperti dalang di balik layar. Bahkan sampai menyelamatan Akai Shuichi dan meminjamkan rumahnya untuk bersembunyi. Ia bisa melihatnya sekarang, mengapa rekan-rekan agennya sangat protektif dengan detektif muda ini. bahkan James pun menganggapnya aset.

Stevan menaikkan alis saat melihatnya meraih lembar soal yang lain. Ia melirik arlojinya, _cepat sekali._ Ia melihat jawabannya dan menjadi tertegun dibuatnya. Ada banyak kualifikasi jenius. Biasanya di dapatkan dari nilai tes IQ. Tapi tidak banyak yang tahu nilai maksimal tes IQ bisa lebih tinggi dari pada yang tertera di kertas tergantung dari kecepatan penyelesaiannya. Tes standart tidak menggunakan ukuran waktu pengerjaan tiap soal.

Sedangkan tes khusus menunjukkan mereka yang ber IQ sama, belum tentu memiliki kecepatan pemecahan masalah yang sama. Hal ini menciptakan perbedaan signifikan pada pemegang IQ yang sama. Membuat Stevan gatal untuk memberikan Kudou Shinichi tes menyeluruh untuk melihat kemampuannya yang sesungguhnya. Well, sebelum itu, tes GED lebih dulu...

Langit dibalik jendela sudah gelap saat Shinichi akhirnya menyelesaikan tesnya. Tangannya gemetar hebat hingga Shuichi perlu memijatnya untuk meredakan ototnya yang tegang. Pria itu menyodorkan segelas kopi yang diraihnya seperti meraih pelampung penyelamat, menciptakan senyuman pada mereka yang ada di ruangan itu.

Tapi yang mengejutkan bukanlah secepat apa Shinichi mengerjakannya. Namun perkataan Dr Stevan Hale sebelum pria itu meninggalkan ruangan, "Jika berminat menjadi profiler, aku akan memberimu rekomendasi." Terkejut, Shinichi mengangkat alisnya, sebelum berkata dengan senyum khasnya yang mengingatkan Jodie pada Conan saat otak penjahatnya kumat, "Tidak terima kasih. Aku seorang detektif, lagi pula."

Pria itu mengangguk, "Aku akan memberitahu James untuk memberimu tes IQ lanjutan. Standart tes diluar sana tdak bisa menilaimu."

Mendengar itu membuatnya kehilangan senyum miring dan malah merona hebat " Uh. Uh... kau membuatku tersanjung, Dr. Hale. Terima kasih. Tapi itu tidak perlu."

"Cih, hubungi aku kalau kau berubah pikiran, juga soal profiler itu," katanya sambil keluar ruangan. Mungkin bergegas untuk mendesak James menuruti kemauannya, batin Jodie sambil terkikik.

"Well, bukankah itu berakhir dengan baik? Bahkan kau mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan, cool guy!"

Shinichi memutar bola matanya, tapi membiarkan Jodie menyeretnya ke kantin. Membuat Shinichi merasa seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengunjungi kantor orang tuanya karena duduk dikelilingi pria dan wanita berjas itu. Untunglah ia memakai kemeja dan celana formal, sehingga ia tidak terlalu mencolok. Sudut bibir Shuichi berkedut karena bisa menebak pikiran Shinichi. Pria itu bicara dalam hati, _seandainya saja Shinichi tahu ia selalu mencolok dimata para agen yang terlatih._

Saat sampai di lift yang akan membawa mereka ke kantor James, kaki Shinichi tiba-tiba mati rasa. Seketika Shuichi disana untuk menangkapnya. Ia berusaha keras mempertahankan wajah pokernya, sementara orang disekitarnya menatapnya dalam gendongan. Tapi para agen itu menatap sekilas tongkat berjalannya, memahami duduk permasalahan, sebelum mengabaikannya sama sekali. Walau begitu, itu tetap tidak mengurangi rasa kesalnya, terlebih saat mendengar Jodie terkikik menahan tawa. James bahkan tidak berkedip saat melihatnya. Pria tua itu hanya berkata, "Apa kau tahu, Stevan memintaku memberimu tes IQ. Dan apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga membuatnya merekomendasikanmu sebagai seorang profiler?"

"Aku hanya mengerjakan tes GED!" tapi pria itu hanya melemparkan pandangan skeptis padanya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kudou-san?"

Shinichi menelan ludah, menatap Shuichi yang memberikan anggukan. Gestur itu tidak lolos dari pengamatan kedua agen.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku telah terlibat selama dua tahun ini dalam penyelidikan Organisasi Hitam," Shinichi memulai.

Jodie mengangguk. Tahu bahwa informasi vital yang didapatkan FBI, seperti mengenai Vermouth and email kepala Organisasi Hitam adalah dari Kudou Shinichi.

"Yang kalian tidak tahu, Organisasi Hitam juga mengembangkan percobaan genetika."

Hal ini membuat semua orang di ruangan itu membeku. Bahkan Shuichi baru mendengar soal ini. Jika itu penyebab perubahan Sherry dan Conan menjadi anak kecil, maka itu masuk akal. Tapi firasatnya mengatakan ada lebih dari itu.

"Semua ini bermula dua tahun lalu. Saat aku tanpa sengaja melihat pria mencurigakan dan mengikutinya saat sedang menangani kasus di Tropical Land. Saat itu aku tidak tahu sedang mengikuti anggota elit sindikat berkode nama Gin," Shuichi menegang, ia tahu sang agen dalam penyamaran itu punya dendam kesumat pada pria itu. "Melihatnya melakukan transaksi misterius yang melibatkan obat, aku tahu ini bukan kasus biasa. Tapi aku tidak menyadari rekannya memergoki-ku dan memukulku dari belakang dengan tongkat kayu." Jodie terkesiap. _Hei, hei, boya. Kau benar-benar terlibat dalam hal berbahaya, _batin Shuichi. "Lalu Gin... jika ingatanku benar, pria itulah yang meminumkan sebutir pil yang rupanya adalah racun mematikan karena racun itu tidak meninggalkan penyebab kematian selain serangan jantung," Shinichi mendongak, "Sesuatu yang juga membuatku sadar, beberapa kematian mendadak yang dialami anggota kepolisian Jepang saat ini," ia menggigit bibir, "Tidak masuk akal jika orang yang masih muda tiba-tiba gagal jantung. Tapi karena polisi tidak bisa menemukan buktinya, tidak ada penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Tapi aku tahu, _aku tahu _itu mereka."

"Tapi kau selamat... itukah yang membuatmu sakit sekarang?"

Shinichi menggeleng, "Well, tidak seluruhnya. Aku selamat, tapi racun itu punya efek samping menyebalkan saat gagal membunuhmu. Aku yang saat itu bagai terikat tangan dan kakinya, melakukan penyelidikan rahasia selama tinggal di rumah detektif Mouri—"

"Tunggu—" Jodie menjadi pucat pasi, "Tapi itu berarti—"

"Aku bergerak di bawah radar dengan identitas baru Edogawa Conan. Sepupu Kudou Shinichi dari Amerika."

Keheningan menekan batin seketika melingkupi mereka sementara ketiga agen itu menyerap informasi itu. "Bagaimana mungkin..." bisik Jodie.

"Well, rupanya, pil itu punya efek samping dalam jaringan DNA—aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara detail karena aku bukan ilmuan gila. Tapi menurut kenalanku—" Shuichi menebak kenalan dan ilmuan gila itu adalah Haibara Ai, "—percaya usur kimia yang bertugas untuk melenyapkan jejak racun itu bereaksi abnormal pada 1% populasi yang menyebabkan menyusutnya tubuh menjadi seperti anak berumur 6 tahun."

James menyadarkan punggungnya, tampak cemas saat berkata, "Itu sangat berbahaya jika ada anggota sindikat yang menjadi anak berumur 6 tahun. Agen kami dilatih mengenali pembunuh, bukan anak-anak."

Shinichi mengangguk, "Kenalanku sudah menghancurkan bukti penelitiannya. Sampai sekarang Organisasi Hitam tidak mengetahui efek samping ini. Toh hanya ada 1% dari populasi yang mungkin terkena dampak ini."

"1 % dari populasi, Kudou-kun! Kau sangat beruntung!"

"Benar sekali," Shinichi mengerdikkan bahu, "Melihat sampai sekarang belum ada anggota sindikat yang mengetahuinya—" kecuali Vermouth, tapi itu tidak bisa dihitung, "—bisa dikatakan kita mendapat restu dari langit."

"Kau bilang rekanmu menghancurkan bukti itu. Apa artinya sekarang kau sedang menyembunyikan anggota sindikat?"

"Mantan Anggota. Tidak perlu cemas. Ia orang yang bisa dipercaya. Aku tidak bisa bicara lebih jauh tanpa merusak kepercayaannya. Tapi Akai-san tahu siapa orang itu." Pada James, Shuichi mengangguk meyakinkan.

James menghela napas lega. "Baiklah. Aku bisa mempercayakannya pada kalian. Jadi, sekarang kau kembali ke ukuran semula secara permanen? Karena itu kau meminta tolong untuk menstabilkan dokumenmu sehingga kau bisa fokus dalam penyelidikan?"

"Tidak hanya itu. aku juga ingin menstabilkan identitas Conan. Membuatnya seolah berada dalam perlindungan saksi karena aku tidak mau ada orang yang mempertanyakan keberadaannya dan mengorek terlalu dalam. Conan mengenal terlalu banyak orang yang punya kemampuan melacaknya jika ia tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka terlibat urusan berbahaya."

"Aku mengerti. FBI akan mengurus sisanya. Kau adalah aset kami, Kudou-kun. Jika kau sedikit lebih tua beberapa tahun saja, aku tidak akan ragu merekrutmu menjadi agen."

"Atau profiler," sahut Jodie riang.

"Well, ia akan menolaknya—" kata Shuichi yang menghampirinya dari tempatnya bersandar. Membantunya berdiri dan sekali lagi mengangkatnya dalam gendongan, "—kerena ia seorang detektif."

Bersambung.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka dan seluruh hak cipta tidak berada dalam tangan penulis.**

3

Begitu menjejakkan kakinya keluar bandara internasional Haneda, tiba-tiba saja Shinichi kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, dan wajahnya pucat pasi sementara ia diserang gelombang rasa mual. Kaito bergerak di sekitarnya dengan panik sebelum Okiya mendorong dua koper pada pencuri itu dan memegangi Shinichi. "Kudou-kun belum makan siang. Kita akan mampir ke restoran lebih dulu," katanya sambil membantu Shinichi masuk ke dalam Mercedes Benz S Class hitam miliknya. Ia tidak bertanya mengapa seorang pencuri bisa membawa mobil miliknya. Malah ia bersyukur tidak harus menyupir sendiri; perjalanan ini tidak hanya menguras tenaga Shinichi.

"Roger," sahut Kaito sambil melompat ke kursi kemudi.

Sepanjang perjalanan dihabiskan Shinichi untuk tidur. Saat mobil mereka keluar tol dan berbelok masuk ke tempat parkir salah satu restoran keluarga, beberapa kepala menoleh melihat mobil hitam itu. Hal yang langka menemukan jenis mobil seperti ini, terlebih S Class yang dibuat khusus untuk anti peluru. Para penggemar mobil pasti akan menoleh dua kali saat melihat Marcedes edisi terbatas ini. Sekalipun mobil ini mencolok, Shuichi tidak akan menukarnya dengan apapun, karena mobil ini menjamin keselamatan orang di dalamnya.

Perhatian itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat Kaito keluar dari kemudi dengan kacamata hitamnya penuh gaya. Pipi-pipi merona tidak bisa dihindari ketika kharisma KID menguar dari pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang hanya dilakukan Kaito saat bersama orang yang dianggapnya aman. Lalu pria flamboyan Okiya Subaru mengikutinya. Sang agen hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat bagaimana Persona-nya memberikan efek di sekitarnya. Terlebih saat ia menggendong Shinichi dengan gestur protektif yang tampak jelas; sama sekali tidak berniat membangunkannya hingga ia harus, tapi jelas tidak dalam waktu dekat.

Banyak yang mengira Shinichi adalah kembaran Kaito. Jika publik berpendapat sama, tampaknya ini bisa digunakan untuk mengelabui Organisasi Hitam. Jika keberadaan Kaito mampu membuat Organisasi Hitam mengira ada lebih dari satu orang yang mirip, mereka akan mengabaikan Shinichi. Gin adalah tipe pembunuh yang tidak pernah mengingat korbannya, jadi kemungkinan besar pria itu mengenali Shinichi hampir nul. Tapi surat peringatan itu membuatnya tetap was-was.

Saat mereka masuk ke dalam restoran, banyak kepala menoleh akibat pemandangan yang bisa mencuci mata itu. Bisik-bisik penasaran terdengar, menduga mereka model atau malah aktor. Dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Kaito berjalan paling depan dengan langkah percaya diri sambil tak segan memberikan bunga. Ia sungguh dilahirkan seperti burung pesolek. Merak lebih tepatnya.

Segerombol remaja di meja depan mereka menoleh ke belakang sambil terkikik, bahkan diam-diam meraih ponsel untuk memotret. Okiya bergerak tanpa mencurigakan untuk menutupi wajah Shinichi, seolah ia sedang mengecup puncak kepalanya. Dan membiarkan kepala sang detektif bersandar ke bahunya. Shinichi yang masih pulas beringsut mendekat, diikuti seruan gemas para gadis itu. Okiya tersenyum pada para remaja itu, menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya sambil mengedipkan satu mata. Mereka menggeliat histeris dan Kaito menyeringai sambil ikutan menjepret. Dasar drama queen.

"Shin-chan~ bangun Shin-chaaan," Shinichi mengibaskan sumpit yang menusuk pipinya. "Makanannya sudah datang. Ayo makan dulu~"

"Tinggalkan aku," gerutunya sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada sesuatu yang berbau menarik ini. Hem... bukan parfum, tapi seperti wangi alami tubuh, tembakau? _Huh? _

"Kudou-kun, aku sudah memesankan mu kopi," suara Okiya terdengar sangat dekat, membuatnya mendongak sambil mengerjapkan mata. Pria itu mengangkat alis, menatapnya sambil menyesap tehnya. "Selamat pagi, Kudou-kun," sapanya sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya jadi makin lebar saat melihat semburat merah di pipinya. Shinichi menggeser tubuhnya saat menyadari ia hampir duduk di pangkuan pria itu.

Kaito memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya. Jelas sudah mendapatkan banyak foto untuk _black mail _saat dibutuhkan nanti. Bocah itu menyodorkan mangkuk ke depan Shinichi. "Makan, Shin-chan!"

Masih sambil merona hebat, Shinichi mulai makan tanpa berani menatap Okiya.

Sayangnya kedamaian itu tidak berlangsung lama karena beberapa saat kemudian terdengar jeritan panik. "Oh, tidak. Efek Shinigami-mu kembali," gerutu Kaito sambil memandang pucat pada tubuh wanita yang mengejang hebat dan merosot jatuh tak sadarkan diri ke lantai. Shinichi bergerak berdiri, tapi ia tidak melihat tongkat berjalannya, yang pasti tertinggal di mobil. Okiya segera menahan lengannya. "Kau bisa bersandar padaku. Aku akan membantumu berjalan."

"Trims, Okiya-san," bisiknya sambil bergerak untuk memeriksa nadinya. "Kaito jangan biarkan ada orang yang keluar TKP dan hubungi Megure-keibu."

"Roger!"

Saat kepolisian metropolitan datang, betapa kagetnya Megure saat melihat Kaito, "Shinichi-kun?"

"Nah, aku Kaito, bukan Shin-chan. Dia ada disana," katanya sambil menunjuk. Sato dan Takagi mengikuti arah telunjuknya dan menemukan pemuda yang mirip sedang mengamati tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai. Takagi menatap penasaran karena ini pertamakalinya ia bertemu langsung dengan sang detektif terkenal. Banyak polisi divisi 1 yang mengagumi anak muda ini karena otak jeniusnya dalam mengungkap kasus pembunuhan. Bahkan Sato yang biasanya sulit dibuat kagum pun tampak menghormatinya. Saat Kudou Shinichi menoleh, Takagi terkesiap melihat kemiripan pemuda itu dengan Conan-kun. Mereka seperti kembar identik jika bukan karena perbedaan usia mereka. Yah, mereka sepupuan kan? jadi wajar saja kalau mirip. Tapi omong-omong mirip... Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Kudou-san punya kembaran... matanya bergerak pada Kaito yang masuk membawa tongkat berjalan dan menyerahkannya pada Shinichi.

"Apa kau sedang sakit, Kudou-san?" tanya Sato saat melihatnya secara perlahan melepaskan pegangannya pada Okiya-san untuk bertumpu sepenuhnya pada tongkatnya. Itu pun tidak membuat Okiya serta merta bergerak menjauh, seolah khawatir Shinichi bisa terjatuh sewaktu-waktu. Pria itu menjawab untuknya, "Kudou-kun sedang dalam masa pemulihan, Sato-san. Dan ia sedikit lebih lelah dari biasanya karena baru pulang dari USA."

"USA?"

"Yeah, Shin-chan dimintai tolong FBI," sahut Kaito sambil lalu. Shinichi mengamati dua orang temannya itu, tahu mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Mungkin menciptakan rumor untuk memberikannya alibi selama dua tahun ini ia menghilang.

Benar saja, para anggota polisi yang ikut mendengarkan tampak takjub, percaya bahwa ia melakukan operasi under cover bersama FBI. _Well, lebih tepatnya terlibat dengan FBI yang sedang under cover,_ batin Shinichi sambil melirik Okiya Subaru.

"FBI, huh..." bisik Megure.

"Yeah, tapi sekarang Shin-chan sedang liburan. Shin-chan ini tanpa sengaja menelan racun yang membuatnya harus istirahat total. Jadi aku ingin ini segera selesai, jadi Shin-chan bisa istirahat."

Megure mengangguk-angguk dan polisi yang ada disana bergerak lebih cepat seolah mendapatkan pacuan energi. "Jadi, apa yang kau dapatkan untukku, Shinichi-kun?"

Shinichi menjelaskan analisisnya pada inspektur Megure. Beberapa kali ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak berkata, "Are... are..." seperti Conan atau memberikan petunjuk pada Takagi-keiji atau mengarahkan orang-orang disekitarnya secara tidak langsung. Ia harus mengingatkan dirinya berkali-kali bahwa kini ia bisa menunjukkan pendapatnya secara leluasa, tanpa ada orang yang mempertanyakan kredibilitasnya. Entah mengapa ini sungguh menguras energi. Sehingga ia secepat mungkin ingin menyelesaikannya. Pada akhirnya mereka menemukan pelakunya, pria yang menjadi kekasih simpanan korban yang diam-diam bekerja sebagai koki di restoran ini sehingga bisa dengan mudah meracuninya.

Kasus ini memberikan catatan rekor baru karena berhasil selesai dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit. Membuatnya dilempari tatapan kagum dan senyum penuh pemujaan dari anggota polisi junior. Sato menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Tapi tampaknya mengerti, seperti sebagian besar polisi disana, mengapa Shinichi buru-buru menyelesaikannya saat melihatnya; berdiri gemetar dan pucat, bersandar pada Okiya-san, sementara Kaito menyodorkan air putih dengan panik.

Semua sedang sibuk mengurusi Shinichi, sehingga mereka tidak siap saat pelaku menarik pisau di atas meja dan menghunuskan benda tajam itu padanya. Tapi sebelum polisi berhasil menghentikannya, atau pisau itu menyentuhnya, Okiya Subaru sudah bergerak.

Pria itu menangkis serangannya dengan teknik Jeet kune do. Teknik bela diri yang memfokuskan menangkis serangan tiba-tiba dan melatih refleks untuk menjadikannya senjata sehingga membuat gerakannya tampak halus seperti tidak di sengaja. Teknik yang dikembangkan Jeet Lee ini bukanlah pengembangan dari kungfu, lebih pada kebalikannya. Teknik ini membuang unsur tidak berguna dalam kungfu dan menjadikannya sebuah sistem efisien untuk menghancurkan musuh. Dalam waktu kurang dari 3 detik, pelaku sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Semua orang membeku, sementara Okiya berdiri tanpa ada sehelai rambut pun yang jatuh atau baju yang kusut. Dalam keheningan Kaito berkomentar, "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak menjahilimu, Okiya-san. Aku masih sayang nyawa."

Shinichi tertawa keras dan berbatuk, tapi tak berhenti. Suara itu membuat ketegangan menghilang seketika. Okiya tersenyum sambil membantu Shinichi yang sepertinya tidak bisa berhenti tertawa untuk duduk dan meluruskan kakinya. Sambil menghapus air mata, ia berkata, "Aku merasa tidak enak karena tertawa di tempat kematian korban, tapi sungguh, tidak ada orang yang tahu sebahaya apa kau ini sebenarnya, Okiya-san! Kaito benar untuk tidak menjahilimu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan rumahku jadi medan perang!" Teman-temannya di kepolisian memperhatikan saat Okiya memijat kaki Shinichi dengan terlatih, menunjukkan itu bukan pertamakalinya. Sato berkomentar, "Aku tidak tahu ada racun yang bisa berdampak sampai seperti ini..."

"Ah, ini bukan karena racun," jawab Okiya. "Ini karena Kudou-kun sempat koma saat dirawat."

"Koma?!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Ya. karena itu Shin-chan harus menjalani terapi. Dan karena komplikasi racunnya, tubuhnya tidak sesehat yang dulu, karena itu," Kaito merunduk rendah pada personil polisi, "Sebagai saudaranya, aku mohon tolong jaga Shinichi."

"Oh... tentu saja. Kaito-kun," balas Megure sambil menepuk bahunya. "Aku akan menyebarkannya ke seluruh personil kepolisian."

"Terima kasih, inspektur," sahutnya sambil menyengir.

"Kau bilang tadi saudara?"

Cengiran Kaito makin lebar, "Ya. kau tahu kan. Kami berdua memang sangat mirip."

Okiya mendengus menahan tawa, sementara Shinichi menutup wajahnya, tahu jika Kaito punya rencana konyol lagi.

"Jadi kalian benar kembar?"

"Tapi nama keluarga ku Kuroba."

"Eh?"

"Well, sebenarnya aku baru mengetahui bahwa aku punya saudara kembar," Kaito mengusap air mata imajiner. Lalu ia memulai cerita konyolnya yang penuh tragedi.

Shinichi menarik lengan Okiya, "Kumohon Okiya-san. Bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini!"

Tapi pria itu cuma tertawa sambil mengusap puncak kepala Shinichi dengan penuh simpati, "Anggap saja menonton drama komedi."

"Drama Horor lebih tepatnya. Bagaimana mungkin aku tiba-tiba punya kembaran."

"Well, aku lebih penasaran sampai kapan polisi akan percaya dengan kebohongan itu. Bayi yang diculik dia bilang? Membuat Kuroba menjadi teman keluarga Kudou? Ah, ayah babtis itu tidak bohong. Kebohongannya semakin kreatif, mencampurkan kenyataan dengan imajinasi."

"Kau benar-benar berotak setan."

"Aku bertahan di Organisasi Hitam cukup lama, lagi pula. Mau tidak mau aku harus punya kualitas itu," sahutnya penuh humor.

Saat Takagi dan Sato datang menghampiri Shinichi, ia bisa menebak apa alasannya. Benar saja, mereka menanyakan kabar Conan, bahkan bertanya dimana mereka bisa menghubunginya. Shinichi menjawab, "Sato-san, Conan baik-baik saja. Dia di Amerika."

"Ia kini tinggal bersama orang tuanya?"

Shinichi tanpa sadar memainkan kancing lengan Okiya karena merasa gugup saat berbohong, "Sebenarnya ia sekarang berada dalam perlindungan saksi."

"Perlindungan saksi?! Apa yang terjadi Kudou-san?"

"Sebenarnya, orang tua Conan adalah agen rahasia. Karena suatu masalah, identitas mereka bocor dan membuat mereka menjadi sasaran musuh-musuh mereka. Sehingga sekarang aku pun tidak tahu tepatnya dimana lokasi Conan berada. Tapi aku bisa menghubunginya melalui FBI."

Kedua detektif polisi itu tampak tertegun, lalu mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, Kudou-san. Asalkan Conan aman."

Shinichi tersenyum, membuat mereka heran karena kemiripannya dengan Conan, "Tenang saja, Takagi-keiji, Sato-keiji, Conan berada di tempat paling aman sedunia," ia mendongak pada Okiya yang balas menaikkan alis. "Tidak ada yang lebih aman dari pada Conan."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau juga, jaga kesehatanmu, Kudou-san. Senang melihatmu kembali," Sato tersenyum sebelum pergi bersama Takagi.

Shinichi mengira, setelah kasus pembunuhan itu, ia akan mendapatkan sore yang tenang. Tapi rupanya ia salah. Ia mendapatkan tamu tak terduga. Ran berdiri di depan rumahnya dan berteriak marah, "Shinichi! Kau dengar aku? Shinichi berhenti bersembunyi. Aku tahu kau ada di dalam! Sato-san bilang kau sudah kembali. Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku, Shinichi! Shinichi!" gadis itu berteriak seperti hampir menangis. "Kita harus bicara. Kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini dan hanya bicara lewat telepon!"

"Kudou-kun? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ran benar, Okiya-san. Aku tidak berhak memperlakukannya seperti itu," bisiknya sambil perlahan berdiri. "Aku takut ia tidak bisa menerima alasanku dan keras kepala untuk dibiarkan tinggal. Tapi aku lebih takut tekadku tidak sekuat itu untuk membiarkannya pergi."

"Kau masih mencintainya, Kudou-kun. Itu hal yang wajar. Apa kau tidak akan menceritakan saja semuanya? Kau tidak yakin ia akan menerimamu setelah tahu kau adalah Conan?"

"Kau tahu itu akan menghancurkannya, Okiya-san. Itu sama seperti menunjukkan puncak gunung es kebohongan yang kulakukan padanya." Shinichi menggeleng. "Hubungan kami tidak akan menjadi hubungan yang sehat. Dengan aku merahasiakan separuh hidupku dan tak menjelaskan separuh yang lain. Bagi Ran, aku adalah Shinichi teman masa kecil dan cinta pertamanya. Tapi setelah dua tahun ini, aku lebih dari itu."

"Kau Shinichi Kudo, tapi Shinichi Kudo juga adalah Edogawa Conan. Kau detektif, tapi berteman dengan pencuri. Kau remaja, tapi juga agen. Kau adalah dua sisi mata uang Kudou-kun. Aku tidak pernah menemukan orang sekompleks dirimu."

Shinichi tertawa sedih. "Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya mencintaiku sedangkan ia hanya melihat satu sisi mata uangnya saja?" bisiknya. "Lagi pula aku mencintainya seperti saudara perempuanku sekarang," ia melangkah keluar.

Gadis itu berdiri dengan mata sembab. Tangannya yang tegang tampak terkepal. Tidak sekali ia akan berakhir dengan benjolan di kepalanya saat Ran menunjukkan gestur itu. Tapi tiba-tiba mata gadis itu membesar terkejut saat ia akhirnya benar-benar melihat Shinichi, yang berdiri disangga dengan tongkat, tampak pucat dan sakit. Mata cerdasnya tidak menyembunyikan rasa lelah dan gestur tubuhnya tidak seperti Shinichi yang dikenalnya. Ia tidak tampak arogan atau besar kepala. Ia tampak seperti ibunya setelah menangani kasus berat.

"Ran," tidak ada apapun dalam nada suaranya. Napas Ran tersentak mendengar kehampaan itu.

"Shinichi apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Kau ingin bicara, aku mendengarkanmu sekarang."

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjauh dan memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Shinichi?" ia melirik tongkat berjalannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku kembali, tapi tidak tanpa membawa bekas," ia menyeringai serius. "Kasus yang kutangani membuatku seperti ini."

"Aku menunggumu, Shinichi. Sejak apa yang kau katakan di London. Aku menunggumu. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba—"

Shinichi mengusap wajahnya, "Ini tidak tiba-tiba, Ran. Kita semua berubah. Aku berubah, kau juga. Kita memilih jalan kita masing-masing," Shinichi merubah tumpuannya karena kakinya semakin gemetar. "Keputusan ini sudah aku pikirkan baik-baik. Maafkan aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku. Aku bukan teman ataupun kekasih yang baik. Aku sungguh minta maaf karena selalu membuatmu menunggu, selalu mendahulukan kasus bahkan saat kita pergi bersama," Shinichi tersenyum sedih, "Lihat. Tidak kah kau sadar? Sampai kapan hubungan semacam itu akan bertahan? Kau bilang sendiri kalau aku maniak detektif, tapi Ran... aku tidak bisa membiarkan kriminal berjalan bebas sementara aku punya kemampuan untuk menghentikannya. Apa kini kau mengerti betapa berbedanya kita?"

Air mata sudah lama mengalir deras di pipi Ran. Shinichi merasa kejam karena melontarkan analisa seperti Ran adalah pelaku kejahatan. Tapi mereka memang sungguh berbeda, apa yang dilakukannya, semua yang dilakukannya, ia terus menerus harus menjelaskan pada Ran untuk membuatnya mengerti. Sedangkan Ran tidak bisa memahami selain apa yang ditunjukkannya, karena Shinichi adalah master memanipulasi. Lalu mereka akan terjebak dalam berlapis-lapis kebohongan karena yang satu selalu berbohong dan yang lain tak bisa menyingkap kebohongan itu.

"Apa yang ku katakan di London adalah kesalahan. Seharusnya aku tidak membuatmu menunggu. Dua tahun ini aku menghadapi banyak hal yang merubah diriku. Aku mencintaimu, Ran. Tapi bukan dengan cara yang sama sepertimu," Shinichi berbalik, "Pulanglah," kata Shinichi mengakhir semuanya. "Lupakan aku."

"Selamat tinggal, Shinichi."

Gadis itu berlari pergi.

Dibalik pintu, Shinichi jatuh merosot. Okiya menangkapnya seperti meraih serpihan yang hancur. Dan Shinichi hanya bisa membenamkan wajah dalam pelukannya, sementara pria itu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya menenangkan. Ini menyakitkan, tapi Shinichi bisa bertahan. Akai Shuichi mengerti, ia pria yang hidup dalam dualitas. Wajah yang bersembunyi dalam wajah. Sehingga sniper itu membiarkan Shinichi menumpahkan semuanya padanya, karena ia tahu, setelah air matanya kering, Shinichi akan menjadi orang yang jauh lebih kuat.

xxx

Berkas-berkas bertebaran di meja makan, sementara bau kopi menguar dari gelas yang diisi untuk kesekian kalinya. laptopnya menyala, menunjukkan informasi rahasia yang dikirimkan oleh Jodie semalam. Berisi persebaran agen, aktifitas sindikat Hitam dan hal yang lebih mendetail lagi. Laptop itu terasa sangat kecil saat tergeletak di meja itu sekarang. Saat menjadi Conan, ia berpikir itu cukup besar, tapi sekarang tampak seperti miniatur.

Tangannya gemetar. Shinichi meremasnya keras hingga gemetarnya berhenti dan mengambil napas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia akan baik-baik saja. Ini hanya shock yang menumpuk. Ia tahu akan mendapatkan ini setelah semua strees yang dialaminya. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak mengurangi kecemasannya.

Pertama, apa yang Shinichi tahu? Dia tidak terlalu kecil lagi. Ia menatap tangannya, tangan _normalnya,_ tangan dewasanya; kulitnya agak sedikit kering dan telapaknya sekarang cukup besar untuk menggenggam cangkir kopinya dengan satu tangan. Ia sudah bisa menggosok gigi tanpa pijakan. Ia harus merunduk saat berkumur. Dan yang paling penting, pantulan Edogawa Conan tidak lagi menatapnya balik.

Ia tidak punya waktu untuk panik saat ini. Masih ada banyak hal yang perlu dilakukannya. Tapi kejadian tadi. Ran...

Gemetar hebat seketika membuatnya merosot jatuh dan memecahkan gelasnya. Ia merasa seperti tidak bisa mengambil napas, dadanya terasa sakit, walaupun ia tahu sekarang sedang bernapas keras. "Kudou-kun!" Okiya menjauhkannya dari pecahan gelas dan menariknya dalam pangkuan. Tangannya yang besar menahan protektif dada Shinichi saat ia berkata, "Ikuti hitunganku dan ambil napas. Kau mendengarku? Aku akan mulai menghitung—" cara Okiya memandunya mengingatkan ia tentang pertolongan pertama pada serangan panik. _Ia terkena serangan panik?!_

Shinichi mengikuti intruksinya. Dan perlahan, dadanya yang seperti di tekan beton besar menjadi lebih ringan. Air mata mengalir bebas tanpa disadarinya. Sementara mereka berdua duduk di atas lantai hingga adrenaline mulai memudar.

Suaranya terdengar serak saat berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa semua ini terjadi padaku," ia memukul kakinya frustasi.

Okiya meraih tangan Shinichi, "Jangan menyakiti dirimu."

"Aku berusaha mengatur benakku; aku tahu mengapa aku memilih jalan ini. Tapi kenapa terasa sangat pedih..." Shinichi meremas dadanya. "Semua orang pergi, Okiya-san. Aku membuat mereka pergi."

"Kau salah, Kudou-kun," Okiya meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya keras. Mata hijaunya tampak tajam menatapnya. "Aku disini. Kaito, Orang tuamu, Profesor Agasa, Haibara, Jodie, James. Kami semua disini, kau tidak sendirian. Mungkin kau merasa ditinggalkan, tapi itu tidak benar. Mereka tidak pergi meninggalkanmu. Mereka _hidup, _Kudou-kun. Kau masih bisa melihat Mouri-san tertawa, bahagia. Itu yang penting. Itu yang paling penting."

Shinichi menarik napas panjang. "Aku tidak sendiri," ia mengangguk. "Ran tidak pergi. Ia hidup."

"Kau hanya perlu mengingat hal itu. Orang yang mengenal kita akan selalu terancam bahaya. Itu yang dibawa oleh profesi kita. Tapi bukankah untuk itu kita berjuang? Membuat tawa itu tidak lenyap pada orang-orang yang kita sayangi," orang yang bicara padanya bukan Okiya Subaru, tapi Akai Shuichi. Pria itu menarik dagunya sehingga mata mereka bertemu. "Kau tidak perlu menanggungnya sendiri. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Kudou-kun. Jadi berikan sebagian bebanmu padaku."

Shinichi merona. "Shinichi, panggil aku Shinichi. Kau selalu ada saat aku dalam kondisi terburuk. Setidaknya panggil aku dengan nama ku."

"Ah... kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku Subaru atau Shuichi, Shinichi-kun."

"Em... apa aku juga harus memanggilmu begitu?" suara familier terdengar di ambang jendela, tempat Kaito berjungkir balik. Pemuda itu menatap kekacauan di lantai dapur dan Shinichi yang duduk di pangkuan Okiya. "Apa aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat lagi?"

Jemari Okiya berkedut seakan ingin meraih pistol.

"Itu jendela, bukan pintu masuk, Bakaito!"

Okiya mengangkat Shinichi dan menggendongnya dengan mudah. Pada Kaito ia melemparkan tatapan membunuh ala Akai Shuichi yang membuat pencuri itu menjerit pergi, mungkin pergi untuk mengganggu prof. Agasa. Tapi sebelum pergi, pencuri itu sempat menghilangkan pecahan kaca dilantai dengan suara _puff_ asap merah jambu. "Aku selalu penasaran bagaimana Kaito melakukan itu," gerutunya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Okiya.

"Hm... jika kau bertanya pada Kaito maka jawabannya—"

"Sihir," Shinichi memutar bola mata. "Seakan sihir itu ada. Sihir hanya ilmu pengetahuan yang belum bisa dijelaskan!" jauh di kota Edoka, Akako bersin-bersin keras dan bulu kuduknya merinding.

xxx

Shinichi sedang tertidur saat mendengar suara dering ponselnya berbunyi dan suara Kudou Shinichi menjawabnya. Kaito pasti melakukan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak punya energi untuk itu. Perlahan kelopaknya yang berat kembali tertutup sementara ia merasakan tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Suara Haibara membentak-bentak terdengar dan sesuatu yang perih menusuk lengannya... _jarum suntik?_ Tapi tak lama, ia kembali kehilangan kesadaran.

Saat ia membuka matanya lagi, wajah Kaito melongok dengan ekspresi cemas, "Kau membuatku cemas, Shin-chan."

"Kaito... Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau mendapatkan demam parah. Tapi itu sudah turun sebelum kami harus membawamu ke rumah sakit. Tadi aku mengangkat telepon Hattori-kun sebagai dirimu. Mungkin ia akan datang kesini tak lama lagi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mo~ Shinichi tidak mempercayaiku!"

Shinichi melemparkan pandangan menusuk.

"Uh. Ia bertanya mengapa kau putus dengan Mouri-san; sepertinya ia mendengarnya dari Kazuha-chan. Jadi aku bilang padanya kalian tidak putus, karena sejak awal kalian tidak pacaran. Aku bilang kau tidak mencintainya lagi. Tapi dia tidak percaya padaku!"

"Dan?"

"Uh. Karena kesal aku bilang kau sudah punya pacar. Ia tetap tidak percaya dan menuduhku berbohong!"

"Kau memang berbohong!" Shinichi menghela napas putus asa. "Aku tidak punya pacar!"

"Tapi ia tidak percaya alasan lain yang membuatmu memutuskan wanita seperti Mouri Ran yang menurutnya sempurna. Jadi aku bilang kau punya pacar cowok~"

"KAITO!"

"Aku mengerti! Aku mengerti! Jangan memarahiku. Nee-chan sudah memarahiku tadi."

"Jangan bilang kau mau berpura-pura jadi pacarku!" ia melemparkan bantal yang berhasil dihindari Kaito dengan mudah.

"Tentu saja tidak! Itu hanya akan membuktikan kalau kau narsis. Wajah kita mirip. Itu membuatmu seperti berkencan dengan dirimu sendiri. Yang ku maksud adalah dia," Kaito menunjuk Shuichi dalam penyamaran Okiya Subaru yang sedang merokok dengan ekspresi serius. Dari jumlah puntung rokok di asbak, sepertinya ia sedang cemas.

Shinichi memukul kepala Kaito keras. "Kau hanya ingin balas dendam dengan Subaru-san karena dia menembakimu!"

"Mengapa tidak?" Subaru mematikan rokoknya di asbak dan ekspresinya perlahan menjadi menakutkan. Mata hijaunya terbuka lebar dan senyum Shuichi terpampang disana, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Kau kira bisa menantangku, KID?"

Kaito menggeleng-geleng keras sebelum lenyap dalam kepulan asap merah muda.

Shinichi menghela napas, "Maafkan aku, Subaru-san... aku akan menjelaskannya pada Hattori."

"Hattori ini... detektif dari barat, kan? Sebanyak apa yang dia ketahui?"

"Um... lebih dari pada yang seharusnya. Aku seperti tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Well, ia tahu penyebabku menjadi Conan. Tapi ia tidak tahu soal keterlibatan FBI atau pun PSB. Ia tidak tahu soal orang elit organisasi atau aksi mereka di beberapa serangan teroris yang berhasil kita hentikan. Ia tidak tahu soal dirimu."

"Hm... mari kita pacaran."

"_Apa?"_

"Okiya Subaru tidak punya motif untuk terlibat dalam penyelidikanmu. Tapi itu berbeda jika aku adalah kekasihmu. Itu bisa jadi motif. Dia tidak akan menanyakan keterlibatanku lebih karena aku kekasihmu."

Shinichi merona hebat, "Dia tidak akan percaya! Ini terlalu mendadak!"

"Kita bisa bilang karena aku menunggumu memasuki usia legal untuk membuat hubungan ini resmi. Aku tertarik pada kecerdasan Conan dan mengetahui identitasmu tanpa sengaja."

Shinichi menggigit bibir.

"Aku juga ingin melihat ekspresi Kaito saat tahu kita berpura-pura," senyum predator itu muncul kembali, membuat Shinichi merinding.

"Kalian sama-sama tukang jahil," komentar Shinichi dengan nada menyerah.

Benar saja. Hattori sampai di rumahnya keesokan harinya. Menunjukkan ia mengambil kereta pertama menuju Beika. Ia tampak kacau dengan rambut awut-awutan dan wajah pucat. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menyebur kalimat pertamanya, tubuhnya berubah kaku dan matanya melebar kaget. "Sejak kapan kau jadi Kudou Shinichi lagi!"

Shinichi mengusap kepalanya dan melemparkan pandangan kesal pada Kaito seolah berkata, _'Kau sibuk mengarang cerita, tapi tidak menceritakan hal ini pada Hattori?!' _yang dibalas dengan senyum menyesal. Gestur itu tidak luput dari Hattori yang akhirnya terbelalak saat ia melihat wajah Kaito. "Siapa kau?!"

"Kuroba Kaito, Pesulap luar biasa, saudara Shinichi!"

"Saudara?! Aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya saudara kembar!"

Sebelum Kaito sempat bicara, Shinichi menyahut, "Saudara baptis!" lalu ia menarik Hattori masuk.

Pemuda itu mengamati Shinichi yang berjalan pelan dengan bantuan tongkat. Beberapa kali ia terbatuk dan wajahnya lebih pucat dari pada biasanya. Hattori mengenal baik Kudou selama ia menjadi Conan. Ia tahu tubuh Kudou Shinichi tidak seharusnya sekurus itu!

"Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanyanya saat melihat pemuda itu meraih lengan Okiya Subaru yang terulur dan membantunya duduk. Hattori tahu soal penyewa yang tinggal di kediaman Kudou ini. Tapi ia tidak tahu jika mereka seakrab itu, hingga Kudou mau disentuhnya. Hattori tahu Kudou orang yang paranoid, dan dengan mudahnya mereka bersentuhan menunjukkan bahwa Kudou mempercayai pria ini.

"Yeah," jawabnya tanpa menjelaskan lebih detail lagi.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi? Kazuha hanya bilang kalau kau memutuskan Nee-san lewat telepon. Aku kira kau gila, tapi sekarang aku tahu kau sudah kembali ke wujudmu yang sebenarnya, aku _tahu _kau gila. Mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Well, karena ini terjadi," katanya sambil menunjukkan gestur ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak akan mati 'kan?"

Shinichi tertawa. "Tidak. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak lagi."

Hattori terkesiap, "Apa yang terjadi, Kudou? Jadi ini permanen?"

Shinichi mengangguk, "Haibara menemukan penawarnya. "

"Tapi kenapa kau memutuskan Ran Nee-san?"

"Dari awal kami tidak berpacaran, Hattori. Aku hanya menunjukkan akal sehat padanya bahwa kami tidak cocok."

"Omong kosong—"

"Hattori," nada suara Shinichi yang serius menghentikannya. "Aku tidak bercanda, Hattori. Aku masih mencintai Ran. Tapi rasa cinta kepada saudara perempuan."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ini tidak tiba-tiba," Shinichi merona. "Aku menemukan orang lain."

Kaito menyemburkan minumannya.

Lalu, dengan gerakan malu-malu, ia menyentuh tangan Okiya dan langsung saja seluruh tubuhnya merona, ya seluruh tubuhnya.

Sungguh pemandangan menarik. Hattori memperhatikan saat Okiya Subaru balas menatap Shinichi dengan senyum yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, tapi bukan karena bahaya—ya, lebih karena protektif? _Huh? Jadi ia tidak berbohong? _Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pria ini. Hattori tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi ia bisa merasakannya.

"Subaru-san mengetahui identitasku sebagai Shinichi, dan tak pernah memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak."

"Tapi aku juga bukan pedofil, jadi aku menunggunya hingga ia mencapai usia legal dan kembali ke tubuhnya yang semula untuk menunjukkan ketertarikanku," kata pria itu sambil tersenyum.

Shinichi menggosok hidungnya, tanda kalau ia gugup, "Hubungan kami masih baru, tapi aku sudah merasakan kete—" ia tersedak, "—ketertarikan padanya cukup lama," ia meraih air putih dan menegaknya keras-keras. "Jadi, apa kau punya masalah dengan ini, Hattori?" pipinya merona dan ia menunjukkan ekspresi imut seperti saat ia menjadi Conan. Hattori pasti akan menggeliat seperti Kaito jika ia tidak menahan diri.

"Masalah karena kau punya hubungan dengan laki-laki? Tidak sama sekali. Tapi apa kau yakin, Kudou?"

"Huh?"

"Bukankah kau terlibat hal berbahaya."

"Ah... sebenarnya. Subaru-san mengetahuinya."

"Mengetahuinya?"

"Semuanya."

Hattori bersandar dengan ekspresi serius. _Semuanya_ dia bilang. Bahkan jika harus mengakui, Kudou tidak pernah bercerita _semuanya_ padanya. Ia hafal taktik Kudou yang seperti jenderal di medan perang; menunjukkan sedikit kartunya, tapi menyimpan yang paling penting. Ia tahu Kudou sedang mengarahkannya untuk menganggap bahwa Okiya Subaru mengetahui apa yang juga diketahui Hattori. Tapi Hattori punya intuisi jika pria itu jauh lebih terlibat dari yang ditunjukkannya, jauh lebih terlibat dari pada Hattori sendiri.

Tapi dengan begitu, berarti pria itu bukan orang biasa.

Hattori menghela napas dan mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Aku mengerti. Tapi apa Nee-san tahu tentang hubungan kalian?"

Shinichi merona, lalu menggeleng.

"Kau perlu memberitahunya. Dengan watak sekeras Nee-san, dia tidak akan berhenti berusaha."

Shinichi mengangguk, terlihat sungguh-sungguh cemas. _Huh? Sepertinya dia memang sudah kehilangan rasa pada Nee-san,_ batin Hattori.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tidur sebentar. Perjalanan ini menguras tenagaku."

"Siapa suruh datang tiba-tiba seperti ini," sahut Shinichi.

Hattori mengerling ke belakang. Menaikkan alis saat melihat Okiya meraih Kudou dalam gendongan dan membawanya naik ke lantai dua. _Menarik._

xxx

Shuichi hampir tidak bisa menahan tawa saat melihat Shinichi kalang kabut menanggapi pertanyaan Hattori Heiiji. Well, dia seorang detektif, tentu saja ia mahir memberikan pertanyaan. Selama pembicaraan itu, perhatiannya tidak lepas dari ekspresi lucu Shinichi. Ia hampir saja ingin menggodanya dengan memberikan ciuman. Tapi ia tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membocorkan rencana mereka. Lagi pula, Shinichi bukan agen yang dilatih untuk menjalankan misi _honeypot._ Ia bahkan yakin pemuda itu belum mendapatkan pengalaman ciuman pertamanya akibat menjadi Conan dan sebagainya.

Masih memakai penyamaran Okiya Subaru, Shuichi melompat menuju balkon dan mengamati sekitar dengan teropong malamnya. Ia masih memakai penyamaran itu karena Hattori menginap disini. Setelah menyusur halaman dan memastikan semua sistem keamanan terpasang, ia kembali masuk hanya untuk menemukan Hattori bersandar santai di pintunya.

"Telusur malam?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat alis.

"Ah, Hanya sedang menghirup udara."

"Hm... menghirup udara sambil membawa teropong malam?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia melanjutkan, _"Ne..._ aku tidak pernah tahu ada banyak sekali senjata yang tersembunyi di tempat ini," ia memutar-mutar pistol yang semula disembunyikannya dibalik tubuh. "Aku bahkan menemukan beberapa di bawah wastafel. Juga sistem keamanan itu, apa itu menggunakan laser?" ia bersiul.

"Aku yakin Yusaku-san menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Shinichi-kun."

"Aku tahu kalau kedua Kudou tidak peduli. Sudah berapa kali anak mereka dalam bahaya, mereka masih tenang-tenang saja. Aku tahu kau yang melakukan ini," wajahnya kembali serius. "Seolah-olah kau mempersenjatai Mansion ini seperti benteng. Kau bukan orang biasa, kan kau?" mereka saling menatap, Hattori dengan instingnya yang tajam dan Okiya dengan senyumannya yang tidak berbahaya. "Kuroba memang mencurigakan. Tapi kau, terutama kau, memberiku kesan ada yang salah pada dirimu. Lalu aku tersadar, perasaan apa itu yang mengusikku," Hattori menarik napas. "Kau seperti serigala berbulu domba."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud, Hattori-san."

"Aku cuma ingin bertanya satu hal. _Apa Shinichi tahu?"_

Keheningan menekan batin ada di antara mereka. Lalu, Okiya membuka matanya, menunjukkan warna hijaunya yang khas dan tersenyum, "Ia yang mengijinkanku tinggal disini."

Hattori menelan ludah. Menutup mata dan mengangguk seperti sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Lalu, ia berbalik sambil melambai, "Baiklah, aku mau tidur," sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu, ia berkata, "Aku titip Kudou padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik."

Pada pintu yang tertutup, sang agen rahasia berbisik, "Selalu."

Bersambung.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter ini dipenuhi rasa frustasi sewaktu mengerjakannya karena mati lampu se-Jabotabek. Alhasil mengetik dalam kegelapan dengan penyakit kecemasan yang muncul saat menatap daya baterai laptop yang hampir kandas. Maafkan penulis yang mengoceh karena rasa frustasinya. Tanpa banyak cakap, silakan menikmati chapter yang **gelap** ini.

4

Shinichi menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin sembari mengancingkan kemeja lamanya. Kemeja hitam itu tidak tampak terlalu besar sekarang, dan tubuhnya tidak terasa seperti akan jatuh sewaktu-waktu. Tapi ia masih tidak benar-benar bisa meninggalkan tongkat berjalannya. Mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat, terlebih setelah mengetahui dampak penawar itu pada tubuhnya. Setelah pengamatan mendalam, Haibara menyimpulkan tubuhnya tidak akan kembali fit seperti semula, dan ia harus menjalani terapi seumur hidup agar tulang dan ototnya tidak melemah. Haibara bahkan memberinya vitamin khusus yang harus diminumnya rutin tanpa jeda. Menurutnya pil-pil itu lebih mirip penawar racun dibanding vitamin.

Shinichi sedikit kecewa, tapi tak menunjukkannya pada Haibara. Toh, ia sudah menduga ini bakal terjadi. Malah ia bersyukur bukan jantung atau organ penting lainnya yang melemah. Ia lebih memilih berjalan dengan tongkat atau tidak berjalan sama sekali, dibanding konsekuensi seandainya ia tidak menelan penawar itu. Toh kelemahannya bisa ditutupi lewat penemuan canggih professor Agasa. Semua peralatan itu seperti milik Conan, hanya saja sepatunya kini pantofel, sabuk dan jam-nya kini bergaya lebih dewasa dan ia masih menyimpan dasi kupu-kupunya.

Terdengar suara ketukan, "Shinichi-kun," Subaru-san masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membuka satu matanya. Senyumnya tidak menunjukkan apapun, sebuah topeng sempurna mahasiswa teknik yang tidak berbahaya. Hilang sudah mata predator, digantikan gestur elegan. Tatapan paranoid lenyap bersama senyum dan bahu yang rileks. Shinichi masih mencium bau tembakau tertinggal, tapi tertutupi wangi mint kuat. Pria itu memakai kerah tinggi berwarna gelap, menyembunyikan alat pengubah suaranya. Jas tak terkancing menegaskan kesan terpelajar seperti kacamata yang dipakainya. Ia tidak menyembunyikan darah campurannya dengan warna pirang merah muda rambut yang ia pilih, karena jelas tinggi badannya tidak seperti pria Jepang kebanyakan. Tapi pilihan rambut itu juga menutupi ciri khas darah Inggris Akai Shuichi.

Pria itu menyodorkan koran padanya.

Shinichi terkesiap. "Ini... Ukh, aku tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi," katanya sambil menatap judul berita, **Heisei Holmes Kudou Shinichi Kembali**, "tapi aku tidak percaya bisa secepat ini." Shinichi meneruskan membaca artikel tentang berbagai spekulasi menghilangnya dirinya selama dua tahun. Dari foto yang diambil, rupanya ada wartawan yang memergokinya di bandara saat ia terbang bersama Subaru ke US. Spekulasi yang tertulis disana tampak cukup berbahaya, karena hampir bisa dikatakan mendekati kebenaran.

Jika orang dengan informasi yang tepat membaca berita ini, seperti anggota sindikat misalnya, mereka bisa menyimpulkan keterlibatan FBI dengannya. Shinichi tahu bagaimana insting luar biasa rekan media. Mereka sering mendapatkan kebenaran dari sekedar dugaan. Tapi itu juga berbahaya untuknya. Ia perlu melakukan sesuatu pada media, karena sebuah tindakan bodoh bila tidak menanggapi mereka dengan serius karena mereka adalah manusia yang mencium berita seperti Hyena lapar.

"Mereka bahkan menduga aku terlibat operasi _under-cover?!_"

"Maaf, aku kecolongan. Sepertinya ada yang diam-diam memotretmu dan memberikannya ke media."

"Ini bukan salahmu Subaru-san. Tidak ada yang menduga media masih tertarik padaku bahkan setelah aku hiatus selama 2 tahun. Jika melihat foto-foto ini, mereka sudah menemukanku sejak di bandara dan mengikutiku hingga ke kafe. Kebetulan saja saat itu aku terlibat kasus, jadi mereka punya bukti jelas siapa diriku," Shinichi menggigit ibu jarinya, "Tapi ini lebih cepat dari dugaan. Perhatian media datang lebih cepat sebelum aku mampu berbuat sesuatu pada sindikat."

"Jika mereka menyerang, kita tidak akan menutupi lagi keterlibatanmu dengan FBI."

Shinichi menatapnya dua kali dengan terkejut.

"Jika surat peringatan itu benar. Cepat atau lambat Sindikat akan menyadari keterlibatanmu. Mungkin sebagai Conan, kau bisa leluasa menyelidiki mereka. Tapi sekarang kau tidak punya kemewahan itu," Shuichi membukakan pintu untuk Shinichi dan memegangi lengannya sementara mereka berjalan perlahan menuju lantai bawah. "Kita akan melihat pergerakan mereka. Jika mereka menyerang, maka kami akan terang-terangan melindungimu."

"Itu gerakan yang berbahaya. Terutama karena kalian melakukan penyelidikan illegal di Jepang."

Pria itu tersenyum misterius, "Tidak illegal lagi," ekspresinya kembali serius, "Mengetahui Zero menghilang, akhirnya PSB setuju untuk bekerjasama. Terlebih saat mereka mengetahui Kudou Shinichi ikut terlibat aktif rencana ini bersama kami."

Shinichi menyipitkan mata, "Aku merasa kalian seperti menggunakanku agar PSB setuju."

"Kau sungguh mengenal kami."

Shinichi mengeluarkan suara huff. Ia memperhatikan Subaru mengisikan kopi ke dalam termos Shinichi sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam ranselnya. Ia tahu di dalam ransel itu juga ada senjata seperti halnya pada gun holster di kaki kirinya. Jika bukan karena mata detektifnya, tidak ada yang aneh dari langkah kaki kiri Subaru yang agak lebih berat.

"Tapi itu juga membuat posisimu bahaya."

Pria itu menggeleng. "Aku sudah menstabilkan identitasku sebagai Okiya Subaru. Gin masih percaya Okiya dan Akai orang yang berbeda, terima kasih pada penyamaran Yusaku-san. Mereka hanya akan mengira aku berada disisimu karena kita sepasang kekasih."

Shinichi merona, "Tapi itu berarti…"

"Ya, kita harus _go public_."

Itu tindakan yang cukup masuk akal bila ingin melindungi identitas Akai Shuichi. Tapi ia bisa melihat konsekuensi jangka panjangnya, terutama dalam hubungan romantiknya. Tapi melihat konsekuensi dan masalah yang mereka hadapi, masa mudanya hanya seperti masalah sepele. Jangan harap ada masa muda untuknya jika Sindikat ini belum dijatuhkan. "Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada diantara mereka yang curiga. Detektif SMA yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah menghilang selama dua tahun dan dicurigai terlibat under-cover menjalin hubungan dengan mahasiswa S3 yang juga penyewa di rumahnya. Ini terlalu manis untuk sebuah kebetulan."

"Hm… tapi itu tidak masalah jika acting kita meyakinkan," Subaru meraih pinggang Shinichi dan menariknya rapat ke tubuhnya. Shinichi terkesiap dan mendorong tangannya ke dada bidang itu dengan wajah merah padam. Satu tangan Subaru membuka map yang tergeletak di meja makan, menarik pulpen dari saku jasnya dan meletakkannya di sela-sela jari Shinichi, "Karena itu aku perlu kau menandatangani dokumen ini."

Masih dengan lengan Subaru yang melingkari pinggangnya, membaca dokumen itu dan berseru terkejut, _"Konsultan?"_

Subaru menaikkan alis, "Mengapa terlihat kaget? Kau sudah lama membantu kami, bedanya sekarang kau dibayar."

"Tapi aku orang Jepang!"

"Konsultan bisa dari manapun atau siapapun. Lagi pula, sekalipun disebut Konsultan, tidak ada yang berubah; kau tetap menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa, dan aku tetap bersembunyi. Tapi FBI kini punya wewenang untuk melindungimu sebagai bagian dari organisasi dan kami akan menggajimu. Kau bahkan bisa menyertakan salinan sertifikat ini di dalam berkas Universitas. Aku yakin jurusan Kriminologi senang mendapatkanmu."

Shinichi melemparkan pandangan datar dari balik bahunya, "Ini bukan sertifikat olimpiade," gerutunya.

"Shin-chan! Kau sudah siap?" terdengar teriakan Kaito. Shinichi melepaskan diri dari Subaru dan pria itu membiarkannya. "Mo~ berhenti mesra-mesraan!"

"Ap—kami tidak—"

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, _darling_," bisik pria itu dibelakangnya, sedikit merunduk sehingga Shinichi bisa merasakan hangat napasnya menyapu telinganya. Sebelum ia bisa bereaksi, Kaito sudah menarik tangannya.

"Ayo, aku tidak mau kita datang mepet waktu tes, nanti terlalu banyak orang!"

Sniper itu berjalan mengikuti mereka dengan senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Betapa kagetnya mereka saat menemukan Takagi-Keiji dan Sato-Keiji berdiri menunggu mereka di halaman, sementara beberapa personel polisi berjaga menghalau wartawan yang bergerombol di luar pagar. "Apa yang terjadi?" bisik Shinichi ngeri. Bahkan dulu saat ia masih aktif, ketenarannya tidak membuat para wartawan itu menyerbu rumahnya seperti ini!

"Yah, Shin-chan. Itu karena kau sekarang_ man of mystery._ Apalagi yang membuat orang-orang penasaran selain pemuda tampan yang muncul setelah dua tahun menghilang dilingkupi misteri berbahaya. Oh, sungguh romantis!" Kaito memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil menggeliat. "Bumbui dengan sedikit romansa—" ia mendorong Shinichi ke Subaru, yang dengan tangkas menangkapnya. "—dan kau akan dipuja seperti Kaito Kid!"

"Em…" Takagi bergumam sambil merona. Terutama saat melihat Subaru menggandeng Shinichi untuk membantunya menuruni undakan batu yang tersisa, sementara Kaito membawa pergi tongkatnya. "Divisi satu memutuskan untuk mengantarmu, Kudou-kun. Dan mencoba mengamankan wartawan…"

Shinichi menghela napas. Belum-belum kepalanya sudah berdenyut-denyut. "Trims, Takagi-san. Aku yakin sudah ada personil yang berjaga di Todai sekarang?" ia melemparkan tatapan terima kasih pada Subaru yang membantunya naik ke dalam Marcedesnya.

Takagi menatap mobil itu seolah melihat kuda terbang dan terbatuk sambil merona begitu sadar telah menatap terlalu lama, "Em… kami akan mengikutimu sampai semuanya reda."

Shinichi mengangguk dari balik jendela terbuka. "Aku mengandalkanmu, Takagi-san… Sato-san, sungguh. Terima kasih." Lalu Shinichi yang kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, bersandar menenggelamkan diri diantara bau kulit mewah sambil cemberut.

"Jangan kesal, Shin-chan~ aku yakin ini segera berakhir."

Seperti yang sudah ditebak, pintu gerbang Universitas Tokyo dipenuhi oleh wartawan. Seandainya mereka berangkat naik kereta, Shinichi sudah pasti tidak bisa menghindari mereka. Untunglah saat ini ia tersembunyi aman dalam mobil berkaca gelap. Marcedes itu meluncur tanpa halangan memasuki kampus, diikuti mobil sipil Sato-san. Tapi walau mereka tidak menarik perhatian wartawan, Mobil mewah itu cukup menarik perhatian yang lain. Hampir tidak ada calon mahasiswa yang datang dengan mobil pribadi, karena banyak yang lebih suka memakai transportasi umum. Kecuali kau adalah seorang _high profile_. Sehingga tidak heran saat ada banyak kepala menoleh penasaran pada mobil mereka.

Subaru keluar lebih dulu dari kursi kemudi, diikuti Kaito. Terdengar banyak suara terkesiap dan jepretan kamera ponsel. Tapi itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan saat Shinichi keluar. Sekalipun Kaito mirip, bagi semua orang yang melihat, cukup jelas siapa yang merupakan sang detektif dari timur, sang Heisei Holmes, Sang Penyelamat Kepolisian Metropolitan Jepang. Terutama setelah foto-foto terbaru yang menyebar memperlihatkannya berjalan menggunakan tongkat. Semua orang juga tahu sang detektif punya kembaran dan seorang pria tampan yang selalu disisinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai media mulai mengorek siapa kedua orang itu. Jika bukan karena FBI sendiri yang menjamin validitas identitas Okiya Subaru, Shinichi pasti sudah sangat khawatir.

Banyak spekulasi siapakah Okiya Subaru. Bahkan sudah ada pula artikel yang curiga mereka punya hubungan lebih dari teman. Terutama dengan sikap protektif yang ditunjukkan pria itu dengan jelas. Sang Heisei Holmes punya banyak teman, tapi bahkan yang paling akrab, seperti Hattori Heiji atau Ran Mouri, sang Heisei Holmes tidak pernah menunjukkan kedekatan secara intim. Sehingga banyak diantara mereka yang terkejut saat memperhatikan interaksinya dengan Okiya Subaru; tampak jelas begitu mudahnya sang detektif muda untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya atau meminta bantuan pada pria itu.

Rekaman video dan foto mengikuti gerakannya saat pria itu berkata pada sang Heisei Holmes, "Aku akan menjemputmu dan Kaito nanti. Cukup hubungi ponselku saat kalian sudah selesai." Mungkin itu memang kalimat biasa, tapi cara pria itu mengucapkannya menunjukkan kedekatan personal, dengan hanya ada jarak sejengkal di antara mereka. Membuat mereka bisa merasakan napas satu sama lain. Jika Subaru maju selangka saja, pasti bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Para gadis yang bergerombol itu menggeliat dengan jeritan tertahan saat melihat Shinichi Kudou mengangguk sambil merona. Saat sang detektif akan menarik tangannya kembali, pria itu menghentikannya seolah tidak ingin kedekatan itu berakhir. "Jaga dia Kaito," katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Roger!" seru Kaito sambil memberi hormat. Tampak geli mengamati reaksi orang-orang disekitarnya. Pencuri itu yakin foto mereka akan beredar dan laris seperti kacang goreng.

Sementara itu, dibawah tatapan dan perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya, Shinichi menyipitkan mata pada Subaru. Paham benar ada rencana dibalik kerlip misterius yang tampak di satu matanya yang terbuka. Tiba-tiba, pria itu merunduk dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Shinichi, seketika berhasil membuatnya merah padam. Subaru mengedip usil pada gerombolan mahasiswi yang berusaha mengabadikan moment itu tanpa terlewat.

"Sampai nanti, _darling_," goda pria itu.

Shinichi sambil merah padam menarik lengan Kaito yang tak berhenti tertawa, "Dasar setan, kalian berdua!" desisnya penuh kemarahan.

"Okiya-san mengerti, romansa dibutuhkan untuk membumbui misteri, Shin-chan."

"Misteri gundulmu!" Shinichi memukul puncak kepalanya dengan folder yang dibawanya.

"Apa yang kulakukan!?"

"Kau menularkan otak setanmu pada Subaru-san!"

Sementara, di dalam mobil yang tertutup, kaca spion memantulkan seringai puas Akai Shuichi yang muncul di wajah Okiya Subaru, merusak karakter flamboyannya menjadi buas dan berbahaya. Seandainya ada orang yang melihat, mereka pasti kabur ketakutan menghadapi hawa membunuh itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak berniat membunuh siapapun. Hanya saja ia selalu menguarkan aura itu setiap ia sedang fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakannya, seperti saat sedang menembakkan peluru jarak jauh_._ Padahal itu hanya ekspresi alami Shuichi saat ia berhasil melaksanakan misi.

xxx

Sonoko menggebrakkan majalah dan lipatan koran di meja. Membuat semua orang di dalam kafetaria itu melonjak kaget. "Beraninya detektif maniak itu menghianatimu!"

"Sonoko?" Ran memandang cemas sahabatnya itu, sementara melemparkan senyum pada sekumpulan mahasiswa yang menatapan cemas kearah mereka. Kedua gadis itu memutuskan makan siang di kafetaria Todai setelah mereka mengambil tes. Ran di jurusan hukum dan Sonoko di jurusan bisnis.

"Apa kau tahu semua berita membicarakan detektif sialan itu? Dia muncul setelah hilang selama dua tahun, sama sekali tidak berniat menemuimu dan memutuskan hubungan kalian secara sepihak! Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah mengapa ia harus berpacaran dengan Okiya-san! Pria itu pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari pada KUDOU SHINICHI!"

Ran menghela napas, "Kami tidak putus, Sonoko. Kami hanya menunjukkan ketertarikan, tapi tidak pernah ada hubungan formal diantara kami."

"Itu dia! Seharusnya setelah menunjukkan ketertarikan padamu, ia tidak tiba-tiba saja menghianatimu dengan memilih orang lain—_pria _lain."

Ran mengaduk minumannya sambil bergumam, "Sebenarnya aku merasa bersyukur."

"Huh?"

"Itu berarti tidak ada yang salah denganku… kau tahu maksudku kan… dengan dia suka pada laki-laki," Ran merona.

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu, Ran! Shinichi sialan itu yang salah!"

"Sonoko…." Ran menarik tangan sahabatnya agar kembali duduk di kursinya. "Kami menyelesaikannya dengan bicara seperti orang dewasa. Aku bisa mengerti alasannya mengapa dia menolakku—"

"Ya. Tapi setelah memutuskanmu secara sepihak lewat telepon."

"—mungkin itu yang ia maksud dengan kami berdua berubah. Mungkin dua tahun lalu aku tidak bisa membayangkan Shinichi akan jatuh hati pada seorang pria," Ran merona. "Tapi selama kami berpisah, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Shinichi untuk bisa memahaminya seperti yang dulu. Jika kau bertemu dengannya kau akan _mengerti_, Sonoko. Dia berubah. Dia bukan lagi Shinichi yang aku kenal, Shinichi yang arogan, keras kepala dan cuek."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kalian berpisah selama 2 tahun."

"Aku _tahu, _Sonoko. Matanya, ekspresinya…. Bahkan caranya membawa diri. Ia tidak dilingkupi kepercayaan diri dan arogansi seperti khas _Shinichi._ Ia seperti orang yang benar-benar berbeda."

"Huh. Jadi karakternya bisa berubah sederastis itu seperti juga tipe-nya? Aku penasaran apakah dia masih maniak detektif."

Ran tertawa, "Well, dia pergi karena menangani kasus, lagi pula… aku yakin dibagian itu ia masih sama seperti yang dulu." Ia menghela napas. "Cukup kaget juga saat mendengar siapa kekasih Shinichi dari Kazuha-chan. Aku sudah lama mengenal Okiya-san, tapi aku tidak menduga mereka punya hubungan sedekat itu atau bahkan pernah bertemu! Karena yang aku tahu Okiya-san tinggal disitu atas tawaran Conan."

"Hm… mengingat ia tinggal di rumah Kudou, tidak mengejutkan jika akhirnya mereka bertemu." Kedua gadis itu terdiam dengan pipi merona. Membayangkan seperti apa pertemuan pertama kedua orang laki-laki yang akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih itu.

"Tapi jika orangnya adalah Okiya-san, aku tidak begitu kaget. Dia mahasiswa yang sedang mengambil program doctoral dan punya kemampuan deduksi yang cukup mumpuni. Mungkin pria itu mampu mengimbangi Shinichi secara intelektual."

"Hm… daya tarik intelektual, maksudmu…" gumam Sonoko yang berakhir dengan mulut menga-nga. Matanya mengikuti dengan terkejut sosok yang muncul diantara kerumunan. "Ran," ia menyenggol sahabatnya yang akhirnya mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"Oh!" bisik Ran sambil menutup mulutnya.

Tak jauh dari mereka, orang yang menjadi subjek pembicaraan, Kudou Shinichi, berjalan dengan tongkatnya bersama dengan Okiya Subaru. Keduanya tampak tidak menyadari sekitarnya, sibuk bercakap-cakap sesuatu yang tampaknya sangat serius. Jika itu yang membuat sang detektif menunjukkan ekspresi itu; ekspresi saat ia menangani kasus.

Keduanya bergerak seperti saling mengorbit, menunjukkan keintiman dalam hubungan mereka. Bukan berarti mereka melakukan PDA. Tapi cara Okiya berjalan sambil mendukung langkah Shinichi menunjukkan itu sesuatu yang lumrah diantara keduanya; pria itu tidak segan-segan mengulurkan lengannya sebagai tempat berpegangan saat Shinichi kehilangan keseimbangan, melindunginya dari kerumunan dan memberikan jalan, atau menarik bangku untuknya. Dan ekspresi Shinichi… Ran tidak pernah melihat ekspresi itu di wajahnya. Ekspresi yang menunjukkan kepercayaan penuh.

Ran memang marah pada Shinichi. Tapi itu tidak menutup kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang sakit. Ia tidak ingin mengusik pemuda itu. Biar saja ia dianggap seperti mengasihani. Tapi Ran tidak bisa terus menerus marah pada orang yang bahkan tidak bisa menyangga tubuhnya sendiri. Ia hanya merasa marah karena kecewa mengapa Shinichi tidak bisa mengandalkannya? Mengapa ia tidak pergi ke Ran saat ia sakit? Mengapa ia memilih menghilang?

Karena itu Ran mengamati Okiya Subaru. Penasaran apa yang membuat pria ini berbeda. Ia tidak tampak seperti pria yang mengundang bahaya atau tertarik pada misteri seperti tipikal teman-teman detektif Shinichi. Tapi pria itu memang punya aura, sesuatu yang bahkan membuat Ran merasa aman. Entah apakah itu yang dinamakan aura pria dewasa. Tapi jika rasa aman yang dicari Shinichi, Ran bisa mengerti. Toh, pemuda itu selalu menjadi magnet bahaya.

_Duh, Shinichi, mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku. Padahal aku tidak akan melihatmu sebelah mata walau kau suka dengan laki-laki, _batinnya sambil tersenyum sedih.

"….Ran, _Ran?_ Apa kau tidak mau menemui mereka?"

Ran menggeleng. "Biarkan saja, Sonoko. Jika kau perhatikan, Shinichi tampak lelah. Ia mungkin baru selesai mengerjakan tes masuk dan pergi mencari makan siang sebelum pulang."

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Hm? Aku marah. Tapi bukan karena Shinichi memilih Okiya-san. Aku bisa melihat mereka cocok satu sama lain."

"Ran…"

"Ayo. Kita juga harus pergi jika tidak ingin terlambat ke pameran." Dengan begitu Ran berhasil mengalihkan perhatian sahabatnya dari Shinichi. Ia melemparkan senyum sedih kearah kedua pasangan itu sebelum berbalik mengikuti Sonoko.

xxx

Shinichi sudah tidak kuat lagi menghadapi semua tatapan itu. Saat-saat seperti ini, ia berharap Subaru-san melayangkan tatapan Akai Shuichi dan membuat semua orang lari terbirit-birit dibuatnya. "Aku benci tempat umum."

Subaru tertawa kecil, "Ini perlu dilakukan untuk menunjukkan hubungan kita," jemari pria itu membuat gerakan memutar di tangan Shinichi yang berada dalam genggamannya. Ia merasakan pipinya merona, tapi tidak menolak sentuhan itu.

"Apa perlu bersentuhan sampai seperti ini?"

"Itu yang dilakukan karakter Okiya Subaru. Lagi pula publik mengharapkan melihat ini dari seorang pasangan 'kan?"

"Hm… apa ini juga yang akan dilakukan Akai Shuichi?" Bisik Shinichi sambil menaikkan alis. Di mata orang lain, Shinichi tampak sedang menggoda kekasihnya.

Ada kerlip dalam tatapan Subaru saat pria itu menerima tantangannya dengan ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan. Ia menjawab dengan bisikan sensual, "Akai Shuichi tidak akan hanya membawamu makan siang, tapi juga tak kan membiarkanmu pulang." Implikasi dari kalimatnya membuat mulut Shinichi menga-nga dan wajahnya merah padam. Bahkan seandainya bisa, pasti sudah ada asap yang mengepul keluar dari telinganya. Tiba-tiba pria itu menutup wajahnya dan bahunya berguncang menahan tawa.

Shinichi melemparkan tatapan kesal.

"Maaf. Maaf. Harusnya aku tidak terlalu vulgar."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" protesnya.

Subaru mendongak, seringai di wajahnya adalah ekspresi Akai Shuichi, "Oh, aku tahu. Aku tidak pernah memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil, bahkan saat kau jadi Conan. Tapi bukan berarti aku harus menggodamu. Bukan salahmu jika kau kurang berpengalaman. Maafkan aku."

"Kau tahu?" Shinichi merona.

"Tidak sulit ditebak. Kau menghabiskan waktu remajamu terjebak dalam tubuh anak kecil," pria itu mengecup tangannya. "Jika kau mau, aku bisa membantumu bereksperimen."

"Ekspe—" Shinichi menarik tangannya keras untuk meraih cangkir kopi yang bisa menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang merah padam. Subaru hanya tertawa pelan tapi akhirnya berhenti menggodanya. "Hm… Kaito lama sekali."

"Itulah yang terjadi saat bermain-main dengan obat pencahar. Lagian apa yang dilakukannya dengan benda itu?"

"Eksperimen untuk Hakuba-san katanya," jawab Shinichi sambil menahan geli karena membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Hakuba dan obat pencahar. Tak heran Kaito memutuskan ambil Jurusan Kimia. Ia terlalu sering mencampur-campurkan bahan sebagai hobi. Hanya saja ia harap, Kaito tidak mengetesnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi Shinichi mengerti Kaito, dengan aturannya tanpa ada orang yang terluka.

Kaito kembali masih sambil memegangi perutnya. Untung ia bisa menahannya selama mereka mengerjakan tes. Shinichi sempat khawatir temannya itu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakannya, tapi melihat ia masih bisa meledakkan bom asap dan mengeluarkan merpati-merpati dari dalam lengan bajunya, sepertinya itu tidak diperlukan.

Ketiganya berjalan bersama ditengah tatapan banyak orang. Shinichi paham bahwa ia artis lokal, tapi yang dikerjakannya hanya memastikan penjahat masuk ke dalam bui. Ia sama sekali tidak paham dimana letak antusias mereka. Untunglah tidak ada wartawan yang diijinkan masuk wilayah kampus. Tapi itu tidak menjamin ada yang tidak berhasil menyusup. Toh, wartawan adalah ninja di dunia modern. Mereka bisa berada dimanapun, kapanpun.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan mantel musim dingin panjang berwarna gelap berlari ke arah mereka. Ia tampak seperti dosen yang bekerja disini. Juga tampak sangat terburu-buru. Begitu tergesanya, hingga tanpa sengaja koper besinya menyenggol sisi tubuh Shinichi dan membuat mereka berdua oleng. Subaru segera menahan tubuhnya sebelum Shinichi terjatuh dari anak tangga batu. Pria itu melemparkan permintaan maaf berkali-kali sambil ikut membantu Shinichi berdiri dan mengambilkan tongkatnya yang terjatuh. "Sungguh, aku minta maaf, anak muda," pria itu terdengar seperti paruh baya. Shinichi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya jelas dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anda sepertinya terburu-buru."

"Ah, benar. Sekali lagi, maaf," pria itu merundukkan kepala sebelum kembali berlari.

Shinichi mengerjap saat merasakan genggaman Shuichi dilengannya mengeras. Saat mendongak, ia melihat pria itu masih menatap orang yang berlari pergi itu dengan ekspresi serius.

"Subaru-san?"

"Aku mencium residu mesiu darinya."

"Huh," Shinichi ikut mengerutkan kening. Lalu ia meraba sakunya dan menemukan lipatan kertas yang semula tidak ada disana. Seketika darah di wajahnya lenyap sementara ia menatap tulisan yang ada dalam lipatan kertas itu. Subaru yang menyadari tubuh Shinichi tiba-tiba gemetar hebat, merunduk hanya untuk bersirobok dengan goresan tulisan kasar di tangan Shinichi.

_**Found You.**_

Postur Subaru seketika berubah tegang dan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi tampak menakutkan. Ia meraba seluruh tubuh Shinichi seolah sedang mencari luka atau alat penyadap. Pria itu baru berhenti setelah ia memastikan tidak menemukan apapun.

"Subaru-san?" Kaito ikut pucat saat melihat betapa paniknya mereka. Tapi sang agen tidak menggubrisnya, ia malah mengambil alat komunikasi bluetooth dan memasangnya di telinganya. "Agen, kode 5. Telusuri pria sekitar 50 tahun, berambut gelap dengan mantel dan celana gelap. Bermasker. Kemungkinan besar ahli menyamar." Pada mereka berdua, pria itu berkata, "Kita tidak bisa terus disini."

"Menurutmu siapa dia, Okiya-san?"

"Lost Child?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu wajah Lost Child. File yang menyimpan informasinya hanya terdapat foto blur. Kami hanya menebak ia pria antara 30 an hingga paruh baya. Tapi itu pun tidak bisa menjamin ia tidak dalam penyamaran," Subaru menghentikan mereka naik ke dalam mobil sebelum ia selesai menyisir seluruh jengkalnya hingga ke bagian mesin, memastikan tidak ada bom yang ditanam disana.

"Tapi kenapa dia mengirimiku ancaman. Jika benar ia seorang eksekutor, bukankah artinya ia menghabisi targetnya tanpa sisa?"

Sejenak Subaru terdiam dalam kemudi, sebelum ia menjawab dengan nada serius, "Lost Child punya cirri khas. Ya, ia akan mengincar semua orang terdekat korban. Tapi yang tidak kuceritakan padamu adalah ia lebih dulu meneror mereka. Membuatnya bagai permainan, dimana sang target dibuat berusaha keras menyelamatkan orang-orang terdekatnya."

Shinichi pucat pasi dan tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa bernapas. Subaru meliriknya sekilas sebelum memutar kemudi tiba-tiba ke pinggir jalan. "Kuroba, ganti posisi," sambil ia berlari keluar dari kemudi.

Pria itu mengangkat Shinichi pindah ke kursi belakang. Lengannya melingkar protektif di pinggangnya, sementara ia membantu Shinichi bernapas. "Tenang, Shinichi. Aku sudah menempatkan orang 24 jam pada semua orang terdekatmu. Bahkan kedua orang tuamu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyentuh mereka dalam pengawasanku. Beda dengan korban yang lain, kau mendapat perlindungan penuh FBI dan PSB. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhmu." Subaru mengendorkan genggamannya saat merasakan napas Shinichi kembali normal, tapi tidak melepaskannya.

Shinichi merosot bersandar pada pria itu, kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Tapi tubuhnya tidak lagi gemetaran karena serangan panik. "Berarti organisasi sudah tahu soal keterlibatanku," nada Shinichi mengandung keputusasaan final.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" sahut Kaito.

"Surat peringatan itu. Selain itu memberitahu kita rencana mereka, itu juga memberitahu kita bahwa Organisasi Hitam punya informan. Aku berharap tidak ada yang terjadi pada Amuro-san."

"Orang itu tak kan buka mulut, bahkan jika ia disiksa sampai mati," sahut Subaru.

"Jadi artinya, informan kita adalah mr. X," sahut Kaito dengan nada pedih.

"Atau kepolisian Jepang," bisik Shinichi. "Vermonth pernah mengindikasikan padaku jika ada orang-orang sindikat pada petinggi disana."

"Tidak heran. Orang-orang disana penuh dengan politik, mereka tidak peduli lagi pada hukum. Tidak seperti polisi-polisi biasa," komentar Kaito.

"Karena itulah kita butuh bantuan PSB. Hanya mereka yang bisa menyusur apa yang terjadi di dalam," sahut Shinichi. "Karena aku tidak bisa menghubungi Amoru-san, aku ingin kau menghubungi mereka, Shuichi-san. Sudah saatnya mengumpulkan orang-orang kita." Subaru membantu Shinichi turun dari mobil. Tapi saat kakinya gagal menyangganya, pria itu seketika mengangkatnya dalam gendongan. Shinichi sudah berhenti protes sekarang, tahu pria itu tidak akan menurunkannya jika ia tidak ingin.

Kaito membuka pintu untuk mereka, terlepas Shinichi tak pernah memberikannya kunci. Saat mereka masuk, tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh Subaru menegang dan mata elangnya menyusur seluruh mansion. Shinichi dan Kaito seketika waspada, bahkan Kaito meraih pistol kartunya dan bergerak maju perlahan. Suara gesekan kayu terdengar dari langkah kaki. Tapi sebelum Kaito sempat menembakkan apapun, suara keras wanita muda terdengar dan membuat mimpi buruk Shinichi bertambah dua kali lipat. "SHIN-CHAN!"

Wanita berambut pirang itu berlari memeluk Kaito dan mengecup pipinya, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sudah kembali ke tubuhmu semula. Aku ini ibumu! Kau seharusnya tidak membuatku menemukannya dari berita!"

"Ano…"

Lalu wanita itu mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap baik-baik orang yang dipeluknya. "Kai-chan?"

"Uh… Yukiko ba—_onee-san?_"

"KAI-CHAN! Kau sudah besar!" lalu wanita itu memeluknya lagi dan mencubit pipinya gemas. "Coba lihat, dulu kau kecil sekali. Sekarang kau setinggi dan semirip Shinichi. Seperti kembar! Tidak heran mengingat Tochi-sensei sangat mirip Yu-chan!" lalu ia menoleh pada Shinichi yang masih dalam gendongan dan mengerjap. Senyum perlahan muncul di wajahnya, membuat rasa panik mulai muncul pada Shinichi. "Ara, ara…. Tak kusangka itu tidak sekedar rumor," ia menekan pipi Shinichi dengan telunjuknya. "Coba lihat sekarang, siapa detektif terkenal yang kembali dan langsung punya kekasih, huh? Aku tahu detektif selalu mencari tantangan, tapi agen FBI? Kau sungguh tidak setengah-setengah ya, Shin-chan."

"Selamat datang, Yukiko-san," sapa Subaru sambil tersenyum lembut, menguarkan 100 % pesona Subaru yang tidak berbahaya. "Dimana Yusaku-san?"

"Dia tertinggal di Inggris, terjebak tidak bisa kabur dari editornya sebelum menyelesaikan_ deadline_. Jadi apa benar kalian pacaran?"

Sebelum Subaru menjawab, Shinichi mendahuluinya, "Ya. Apa kau keberatan?" ia menatap tajam pada ibunya. Wanita itu mengerjap selama beberapa detik, seolah tidak percaya itu reaksi Shinichi. Mungkin ia mengharapkan anak semata wayangnya menyangkal dengan keras dan menyalahkan media.

Wanita itu menggeliat dan berhambur memeluknya, sekaligus Subaru, yang membuat Shinichi terjebak diantara mereka. "Oh, aku bangga padamu! Akhirnya kau berhasil menemukan cinta sejatimu!"

"Ukh, Kaa-san! Aku tidak bisa napas!"

Wanita itu mengusap air mata yang menetes, "Aku tidak mengira kau tidak bersama Ran—"

"Kaa-san—"

"Tapi aku menyadari setelah semua ini, pasti kau mendapatkan masa-masa yang berat. Aku bersyukur kau punya Subaru-kun yang bisa menemanimu melewati masa ini."

"Kaa-san…"

"Tapi aku tetap mengharapkan cucu! Jadi kau tetap harus adopsi atau mencari wanita yang mau mengandung anak—"

Shinichi menutup telinganya sambil berseru, "LALALALALA aku tidak dengar!" ia menarik Subaru dan berbisik serius, "Bawa aku pergi dari sini!"

Pria itu masih tersenyum, tapi Shinichi bisa melihat ia berusaha keras menahan tawa. "Tentu, darling. Yukiko-san, aku akan membawa Shinichi ke kamarnya. Ia sedang tidak enak badan."

"Oh? Apa ia tidak apa-apa? Itu kenapa kau menggendongnya?"

"Oh, aku tidak apa-apa Kaa-san. Ini hanya karena efek obat penawar yang membuat tubuhku kembali seperti semula. Tubuhku seperti baru bangun dari koma selama 2 tahun, jadi aku masih berjalan menggunakan alat bantu. Tapi kadang-kadang Subaru-san tidak membiarkanku berjalan sendiri. Padahal itu juga terapi," ia mengakhiri penjelasannya dalam gerutuan. Membuat ibunya tersenyum lembut.

"Tolong jaga dia, ya. Subaru-kun."

"Selalu, ma'am…"

Lalu wanita itu berbalik menghadap Kaito dan seketika pemuda itu berubah pucat pasi. Sepertinya Yukiko punya mainan baru.

Shinichi yang menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Subaru sementara ia dibawa dalam gendongan, merasa seperti diayun pada setiap langkah mantap Subaru.

"Aku tidak menduga kau tidak menyangkal hubungan kita, Shinichi."

"Hm… itu lebih baik dari pada ibu bertanya soal Ran," ia menguap.

"Dan kau tidak masalah soal itu?"

"Hubunganku dengan Ran sudah berakhir, Subaru-san. Bahkan jika masalah ini selesai aku tidak berpikir bisa kembali padanya. Kau tahu aku mencintainya seperti saudara perempuan. Yang paling mendekati apa yang disebut hubungan adalah apa yang kita miliki sekarang," jelas Shinichi sambil menutup mata.

"Hm…" gumam Subaru. Pria itu menurunkannya di ranjang. Tapi bahkan sebelum kepalanya menyentuh bantal, Shinichi sudah terlelap. Subaru mengusap anak rambut yang menutupi kelopaknya yang tertutup. Ia tampak begitu polos saat tertidur. Tapi bukankah Subaru sudah tahu itu. Lagi pula, Shinichi dan Conan adalah orang yang sama. Dan ini bukan pertamakalinya ia melihat mereka tidur. Bedanya kini pipi chubby digantikan dengan garis rahang yang tegas. Tapi selebihnya, jiwa mereka sama. Dan Subaru tertarik pada kualitas itu. Sebelum pergi, ia mengecup dahi Shinichi. "Mimpi indah, _darling._" _Kini giliranku menjadi pemburu_, batin Subaru sambil menatap langit yang perlahan meredup, seperti salju yang perlahan mulai turun.

Bersambung.

Sebelum aku mendengar protes sekali lagi tiap aku menggunakan istilah deadline bukan dateline, aku akan jelaskan pada kaidah asalnya dalam bahasa Inggris sebagai asal kata istilah itu. Pengertian dateline adalah istilah yg dipakai untuk menyebut bagian tanggal pada surat kabar. Sedangkan deadline adalah batasan waktu pada penyerahan suatu pekerjaan.

Terima kasih sebelumnya bagi pembaca yang bersedia mampir sekaligus reviewer dan yang mengikuti atau mengeklik favorit pada cerita ini. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	5. Chapter 5

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka dan seluruh hak cipta tidak berada di tangan penulis.

5

Matahari sudah lama terbenam, membuat temperature semakin turun dengan salju yang tak kunjung reda. Ini bukanlah hal yang biasa di Beika, terutama karena seharusnya ini sudah menjelang musim semi. Jalan kecil di perumahan elit itu pun tampak sepi, bahkan dari gonggongan anjing ataukah suara kendaraan bermotor. Sebuah situasi yang cocok bagi kriminal untuk melakukan aktifitas berbahaya. Atau agen pemerintah melakukan pertemuan rahasia. Di kediaman Kudou yang selalu sepi dan misterius, tampak aktifitas tak biasa jika kau memperhatikan jumlah mobil yang terparkir di halamannya yang tersembunyi oleh pagar tinggi dan pohon rindang.

Dibalik tembok batu dan pintu kayu besar itu, duduk pemiliknya; sang anak tunggal pemilik mansion. Mungkin ia tidak dipanggil dengan sebutan tuan muda, tapi itu tidak menghentikannya bersikap seperti salah satunya. Kudou Shinichi duduk di sofa bersandaran tinggi dekat perapian, di depan meja kayu yang dipenuhi kertas-kertas yang tampak seperti tercecer, tapi sesungguhnya tersusun secara acak. Ruangan itu terang dengan perapian menyala, walau tidak mengurangi temperatur yang membuatnya menjatuhkan jaket rajut di sekeliling bahunya. Bau kopi menguar dari gelas di dekat sikunya dan tatapannya tajam mengamati tamu-tamunya.

Semua tamu itu berdiri berkelompok, menilai satu sama lain, tapi tidak dengan niatan yang buruk. Lagi pula, mereka semua agen rahasia yang bertujuan sama menjatuhkan sindikat internasional Organisasi Hitam. PSB yang bekerja di bawah Kepolisian Metropolitan Jepang dan NPA yang merupakan agensi setara FBI. Dan anggota FBI sendiri yang berada dibawah komando James. Satu persatu mereka datang, penuh rasa penasaran dan was-was. Sesuatu yang lumrah, terlebih mereka dipanggil tiba-tiba oleh seorang anak SMA. Mereka mengenal Conan, tapi mereka tidak pernah bekerjasama dengan Kudou Shinichi. Terutama orang-orang PSB dan NPA.

Tapi Shinichi menolak membuka mulutnya sampai tamunya lengkap. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara pintu di ketuk dan Kaito muncul dengan full KID regalia, berjalan masuk penuh percaya diri. KID mengambil tempat dibelakangnya dengan kedua tangan di belakang seperti orang yang siap menerima perintah.

"Apa maksudnya ini," sahut Kazama Yuuya dari PSB.

Subaru yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu, membuat mereka berjengit kaget. Ia memberi Shinichi segelas air dan tabung berisi beberapa butir pil. Tanpa banyak bicara Shinichi menenggak vitaminnya dan mengangguk terima kasih pada pria yang akhirnya memilih berdiri disamping KID.

Lalu pada para tamunya akhirnya ia berkata, "Terima kasih sudah datang memenuhi panggilanku. Perkenalkan namaku Kudou Shinichi. Aku rasa aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan kalian, mengingat kalian sudah tahu satu sama lain. Aku mendengar PSB telah setuju bekerjasama dengan FBI. Tapi melihat NPO mau memenuhi permintaanku untuk datang, aku harap kalian mau mempertimbangkan untuk bergabung." Para anggota NPO tidak berkata apapun, tapi mereka juga tidak menyanggah. "Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini karena menurut informasi terbaru, gerakan yang dilakukan Organisasi Hitam—," mereka semua tahu tanpa ia perlu menyebutnya bahwa ini menyangkut menghilangnya Amuro Tooru, "—membuat kita tidak lagi bisa bergerak secara terpisah. Kita perlu bertukar informasi untuk bisa mempetakan rencana; siapa saja agen yang sedang menyamar dan apa langkah dari organisasi kalian."

Aku mengerti" sahut Kazama. "Tapi yang tidak aku mengerti, mengapa ada KID disini?"

"Ah. Sebenarnya KID bekerja untukku," terdengar suara-suara terkejut. Menyadari perhatian tertuju padanya, KID memberi gestur hormat, tapi tidak berkata apapun. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, sekalipun KID pencuri, ia tidak pernah mengambil barang curiannya. Itu karena tujuan KID adalah untuk memancing orang-orang jubah hitam. Organisasi Hitam memiliki divisi khusus yang terlibat dalam pasar gelap dan pencurian. KID bertugas sebagai pengumpul informasi selama aku pergi under cover.

"Jadi selama ini KID…"

"Benar sekali. Ia adalah intel yang ku kirim. Joker milik kita."

"Jadi apa benar kau bekerjasama dengan FBI?"

"Tidak pada awalnya. Aku hanya detektif SMA biasa yang menyelidiki kasus ini tanpa bantuan pihak manapun. Aku tidak punya intel ataupun kenalan yang _high profile_. Tapi aku punya koneksi di tempat lain yang ku kumpulkan dalam dua tahun ini untuk bekerjasama menjatuhkan B.O. Dalam perjalanan aku bersinggungan dengan agen FBI dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bekerjasama."

"Tapi kau hanya anak SMA," sahut yang lain. Ia tidak tampak berusaha meremehkan, hanya menyatakan fakta. "Mengapa kau sampai terlibat hal berbahaya macam ini?"

"Well," Shinichi berdiri dan saat itu semua orang bisa melihat ia berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat. "Mereka membuatku seperti ini. Memberiku racun mematikan yang akan membunuh seketika tanpa menimbulkan jejak. Beruntung racun itu bereaksi berbeda pada 1% populasi, sehingga aku selamat," ekspresi Shinichi berubah menjadi kelam. "Sebagai gantinya racun itu membuatku lemah. Selama dua tahun ini aku berjuang untuk bertahan hidup sambil mengumpulkan informasi tentang Sindikat. Hanya baru-baru ini saja, kenalanku berhasil menemukan penawar permanen. Tapi racun itu sudah terlanjur merusak tubuhku dan meninggalkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini," ia duduk di pinggir meja sambil meluruskan kakinya. "Sejak Gin memasukkan pil itu ke dalam mulutku, aku bersumpah, jika aku harus mati, maka aku akan membawa sebanyak mungkin orang-orang sindikat untuk mati bersamaku."

Shinichi membiarkan keheningan yang berat itu diantara mereka, memberikan waktu pada mereka untuk mencerna ucapannya.

"Jadi apa rencanamu? Kau tidak akan memanggil kami semua tanpa rencana."

Shinichi mengangguk, "Apa kau tahu kelemahan kita yang menyebabkan kita tidak pernah berhasil menjatuhkan Organisasi Hitam?"

"Kita tidak pernah tahu gerakan mereka?" Tebak Jodie.

"Benar. Tapi tidak hanya itu. Untuk berhasil menghancurkan organisasi sekelas B.O kita perlu serangan yang bersifat global dan itu perlu kerjasama dengan organisasi intelejen yang lain. Tidak cukup FBI, NPO dan PSB. Bila perlu kita bekerjasama dengan CIA atau bahkan M-15. Sayangnya, Organisasi Hitam, sebagai organisasi yang telah berdiri selama lebih seratus tahun, telah banyak menyusupkan anggotanya ke berbagai organisasi pemerintahan. Membuat kita tidak bisa percaya satu sama lain," Shinichi menghela napas. "Karena itu komando ini harus bersifat terpusat dengan kalian yang ada di ruangan ini sebagai porosnya. Selain semua orang yang ada disini, jangan percaya pada siapapun. "

Mereka semua saling menatap.

"Kenapa kau yakin tidak ada diantara kami yang membelot?"

Shinichi menyeringai, "Aku melakukan background check secara pribadi dan sisanya adalah teman yang sudah berjuang selama ini bersamaku. Ada beberapa orang yang tidak berada dalam ruangan ini, tapi kalian lain. Hanya pada kalian aku akan menceritakan rencana secara penuh. Jika rencana itu bocor, maka aku bisa tahu penghianat itu salah satu dari kalian," lalu seringai itu digantikan ekspresi ceria, hampir seperti ekspresi Conan saat otaknya mulai menyusun rencana. "Tapi jangan khawatir, aku tahu kalian bukan penghianat."

"Tapi mengapa kami harus mempercayaimu?" sahut yang lain.

"Well. Kalian memang tidak pernah bekerjasama denganku. Tapi aku pernah bekerjasama dengan kalian."

"Ap—"

"Amuro-san atau Rei Furuya, atau yang kalian sebut Zero beberapa kali bekerjasama denganku. Bahkan bertukar informasi tentang organisasi," Agen PSB menatapnya tidak percaya. "Salah satu tujuanku adalah mendapatkan Amuro-san kembali. Aku yakin kalian mau bekerjasama soal itu?" Para agen di ruangan itu, bahkan FBI baru melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri sebahaya apa pemuda di depan mereka. Tidak mengejutkan ia disebut Jenius. "Sebelum kalian menjawab, aku ingin kalian benar-benar paham, apabila kalian menyetujui ini, kita akan melakukan penyelidikan tertutup."

Kazama maju sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Shinichi. "Anggap Saja aku ikut," komentar pria itu dengan ekspresi serius. "Jika itu bisa membawa Furuya kembali."

"Nah, karena kita sudah selesai menyatukan perbedaan, kita akan masuk ke dalam rencana." Shinichi menegakkan punggung, "Beberapa waktu lalu, kami berhasil menangkap tiga orang suruhan B.O yang dibayar untuk membunuh KID. Tapi berdasarkan introgasi yang dilakukan oleh kepolisian, mereka tidak bisa melacak dalangnya, dan aku memutuskan untuk membiarkannya karena ini bukan masalah yang bisa ditangani oleh polisi biasa. Informasi yang ingin kubagi adalah kode nama Snake. Dia salah satu Sniper yang berhasil kabur dan punya tingkatan yang tinggi di organisasi hingga memiliki kode nama."

Pantulan dari proyektor menunjukkan separuh wajah Snake dalam balutan jubah hitam dan sniper di tangannya.

"Berbeda dengan anggota B.O yang lain, ia ceroboh. Kita bisa memanfaatkan itu untuk menangkapnya dalam Pencurian KID beberapa malam lagi—" KID merentangkan cetak biru gedung Museum Edoka selagi Shinichi menjelaskan strategi mereka. Tak sampai waktu lama sampai semua agen berkumpul disekelilingnya.

"Jarak tembak disini kurang lebih 700 meter. Apa kau yakin ingin melakukannya dari tempat sejauh ini?"

"Mustahil ada yang bisa menembak sejauh itu."

"Ah," Shinichi menoleh pada Subaru yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding tak jauh di belakangnya dengan rokok mengepul di bibirnya. "Kalau itu aku akan menyerahkannya pada Subaru-san. Aku tahu rekornya bisa mencapai 800 meter."

"800 meter?!"

"Hm… jadi ia bukan mahasiswa biasa seperti yang ia tunjukkan," sahut Kodama-san. "Sempat membuatku penasaran apa yang dilakukan seorang mahasiswa teknik disini? Tentunya bukan hanya dukungan moral untuk seorang kekasih kan?" ia mengamati dengan tajam gerak-gerik Subaru.

"Bukankah jika kita ingin bekerjasama seharusnya tidak ada lagi yang harus disembunyikan?" sahut Kazama. "Sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi di balik silicon itu?"

Subaru tertawa pelan beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia mematikan alat pengubah suaranya, "Ah, apa boleh buat," suara Akai Shuichi yang berat terdengar. Selanjutnya ia menarik wignya, membebaskan rambut hitam keritingnya dan dengan tarikan keras ia merobek kulit wajahnya, menunjukkan wajah Akai yang asli.

"Rye?!" pistol-pistol dicabut dan diarahkan padanya.

"Salah," suara Shinichi yang tegas membekukan mereka. "Akai Shuichi. FBI," Shinichi bergerak ke depan Shuichi, menghalanginya dari todongan pistol. "Sama seperti Amuro Tooru, ia bekerja sebagai mata-mata di Organisasi Hitam. Kami memalsukan kematiannya dan mengganti identitasnya menjadi Okiya Subaru."

"Kau yang telah memalsukan kematianku, Shinichi-kun. Bahkan kau berhasil mengelabui FBI dan Organisasi Hitam," pria itu melingkarkan tanggannya ke pinggang Shinichi dan menariknya merapat. "Aku berhutang nyawa padamu. Jika bukan karena dirimu, aku sudah mati. Karena itu," ia mengangkat tangan Shinichi dan menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil mengecup tangannya, "aku akan mengikutimu sampai neraka sekalipun."

Jodie menatap dengan mulut menga-nga, bahkan juga James. Tidak sedikit diantara mereka yang mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah merona. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih merah dibandingkan wajah Shinichi. Berusaha bersikap biasa saja, Shinichi berdehem dan melanjutkan bicara seolah Shuichi tidak menempel rapat di belakangnya. "Em… Kodama-san, aku ingin kalian menyelidiki lebih jauh bersama orang-orang PSB tentang mata-mata di kepolisian Jepang. KID akan memberikanmu daftarnya," dan melemparkan tatapan kesal pada KID yang tidak berhenti terkekeh.

"Jadi… kalian benar-benar sepasang kekasih?" Jodie menyelidik penasaran. "Well, aku membacanya di Koran, tapi kukira itu hanya acting."

"Sebena—"

"Tentu saja, Jodie," sahut Shuichi sambil meraih kaki Shinichi dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongan. "Hubungan kami benar-benar serius."

"Ap—Shuichi-san—"

"Sstt… kau belum makan malam. Permisi, agen. Kami akan kembali sebelum kalian selesai."

"Shuichi-san!" jerit Shinichi sambil meronta. Suara protesnya terdengar dari balik pintu yang tertutup.

"Well, siapa yang sangka," komentar James sambil menyesap tehnya. Ia menganggukkan terima kasih pada KID yang sibuk mengisi gelas-gelas kosong.

"Siapa sangka juga," Jodie menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya bekerjasama dengan Kudou Shinichi akan penuh dengan kejutan. Siapa yang membuat Phantom Pencuri sebagai intel, lagi pula?

xxx

Hakuba Saguru sedikit heran mengapa KID mengadakan pencuriannya di Edoka yang notaben-nya dekat dengan tempat tinggal Persona-nya. Tapi setelah mengamati perhiasan yang akan dicuri, ia sadar itu sangat tipikal KID. Tapi sedikit banyak ia mencium ada sesuatu yang salah karena pengiriman permata itu terlalu tiba-tiba, dan Saguru tidak suka pada kebetulan. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena tugasnya hanyalah menangkap KID. Jika ia tidak bisa membuktikan Kuroba Kaito sebagai identitas sipil KID, ia cukup membuktikannya saat menangkapnya dan memasukkannya ke jeruji besi.

Tempat itu cukup ramai, tapi polisi yang berjaga mampu menahan sebagian besar fans agar tidak mendekati lokasi. Nakamori-Keibu terdengar berteriak-teriak memberi semangat anak buahnya. Ia mengabaikan itu, dan matanya tetap jeli mengamati Kuroba yang datang bersama Nakamori-san. Tentu saja mereka tetap terlibat pembicaraan berputar-putar soal Kuroba Kaito bukan KID, tapi hanya fans nomor 1.

Tiba-tiba kerumunan membelah, dan kasak kusuk terdengar, menarik perhatian Saguru. Matanya melebar saat menyadari siapa pemuda yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenali wajahnya setelah melihatnya terpampang berhari-hari di surat kabar dan berita, bahkan majalah gossip. Terlebih ia punya fitur yang sangat mirip Kuroba. Detektif dari timur yang terkenal, sang Heisei Holmes, satu-satunya orang yang mendapatkan gelar Meitantei dari KID hanya dengan satu pertemuan. Mengejutkan, Hakuba mengira ia tidak akan datang lagi karena ia detektif spesialis pembunuhan.

Hakuba belum pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi sebagai rekan sesama detektif, jelas ia pernah membaca berkasnya. Kemampuannya diakui masuk jajaran atas di kepolisian Jepang, bahkan mungkin internasional, jika berita keterlibatannya dengan FBI itu benar. Dua tahun menghilang, ia muncul dengan tongkat berjalan. Tidak ada luka permanen terlihat, tapi tampaknya ia tidak bisa berfungsi tanpa benda itu.

Ia ditemani seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut gelap terpangkas pendek. Berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan yang memilih baju santai saat menonton pertunjukan KID, pria itu berjas formal seperti sedang dalam tugas. Ia mengerjap penasaran pada alat komunikasi di telinga mereka. Sekilas alat itu gampang diabaikan sebagai alat bantu dengar atau bahkan untuk mendengarkan musik. Tapi bentuknya terlalu identik dan mereka tidak tampak mendengarkan musik apapun. Terlebih gestur pria itu, yang alih-alih berusaha menonton KID, matanya malah bergerak menyisir area.

Saat mereka berjalan mendekat, inspektur Nakamori berseru, "KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Aku tidak butuh detektif SMA lain mengganggu tim-ku!" telinga Hakuba berdenging.

Kudou hanya tersenyum, "Tenang, keibu. Aku hanya datang untuk menonton. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa berlarian dengan ini," ia mengangkat tongkatnya.

"Huh, pokoknya jangan mengganggu," nadanya tidak setajam sebelumnya setelah ia melihat tongkat Shinichi. _Tapi kenapa?,_ batin Saguru. _Kenapa ia datang jika hanya untuk menonton?_

"Kau pasti Kudou Shinichi," Saguru bergerak menyalaminya. "Ini Kuroba Kaito, dan Nakamori Aoko."

"Salam kenal."

Ketiganya terlibat basa-basi sementara Saguru mengamati teman yang ikut bersama Kudou. "Dan anda?" tanyanya menarik perhatian Kudou.

"Ah, ini Kazama Yuuya-san. Ia menemaniku karena tidak ingin membiarkanku sendiri."

"Tentu saja, Kudou-kun dengan kondisimu sekarang," gerutu pria itu sambil menjabat tangan mereka. Pandangan Saguru tertarik pada pistol yang tampak di sela jas yang sedikit terbuka. Bentuk gagangnya memberitahunya itu pistol standar kepolisian, dan jika pria itu datang bersama Shinichi berarti ia seorang Polisi. _Tapi kenapa?_

"Kurang 2 menit lagi sampai Pencurian di mulai," komentar Shinichi mengalihkan kembali perhatian Saguru. Ia seketika bergerak untuk memborgol Kuroba ke tangannya.

"HEI!"

"Kenapa kau memborgolnya?"

"Itu dia Kudou-kun, ia tidak berhenti menuduhku KID!" seru Kuroba kesal sambil melepaskan borgolnya dengan mudah. Alis Kazama-san terangkat. Pria itu menatap tajam Kuroba sebelum menggeleng sambil menghela napas. Lalu perhatiannya kembali lagi ke area di sekitarnya. _Aneh sekali._

"Kau memang KID," balas Saguru berusaha berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya menangkap KID.

"Sudah kubilang, sekalipun kau mencocokkan golongan darah dan sebagainya, aku tetap bukan KID! Kenapa juga kau menuduhku! Sementara kau disini, KID akan mencuri permatanya, Hakuba-aho."

Seketika suara teriakan riuh di dalam museum terdengar.

Shinichi menarik tangan Kuroba dan memborgolnya di tangannya, "Aku yakin ini akan menyelesaikan masalah," pemuda itu tersenyum dan menaikkan alis. Hakuba menatap tajam Kuroba yang menyengir, sebelum ia berlari masuk, disusul oleh Aoko yang ingin melihat dengan lebih jelas.

"Well," Shinichi melepaskan borgolnya kembali. "Bukankah ini saatnya beraksi?"

"Kau bicara apa, Kudou-kun?" Kaito menyengir dan mengedip pada Kazama sebelum berlari lenyap dalam kerumunan.

"Itu tadi…"

"Hm… yeah, itu Kuroba Kaito, saudara baptis-ku."

_Detektif yang bersaudara baptis dengan pencuri_. Kazama menghela napas panjang, lalu mengetuk alat ditelinganya, "Semua dalam posisi."

Shinichi memakai kacamatanya dan mengubahnya menjadi pengelihatan malam. _Hati-hati, Kaito._

"_7-15-4-9 sayap timur mengamankan 2 orang," _suara Jodie terdengar dari alat komunikasinya.

"_3-1-13-5 gedung barat bersih, 3 orang berhasil di lumpuhkan."_ Suara laporan terus terdengar dari transmisi.

"Seperti dugaanmu, mereka habis-habisan disini," komentar Kazama

"Setelah kegagalan kemarin, jelas Snake tidak ingin gagal lagi," ia mengetuk Bluetooth-nya, "Shuichi-san, siaga."

"_Roger, darling." _Kazama terbatuk, tapi Shinichi mengabaikannya.

"KID!" suara Hakuba terdengar, disusul desingan peluru. Shinichi melangkah lebih cepat.

"Kondisi?"

"Mereka menembaki KID. Kemungkinan Snake."

"_Snake berada dalam posisi."_

"Shuichi-san! Sekarang!"

"_1412 - Kami mendapatkan Snake. Ulangi kami mendapatkan Snake,"_ suara Kaito terdengar. Shinichi menghela napas lega dan tertawa pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hanya adrenaline," bisik Shinichi bersamaan dengan mobil-mobil hitam yang masuk ke halaman. Personil PSB dan NPA keluar dari sana dengan senjata di tangan, menyerbu ke dalam. Suara Nakamori-keibu terdengar, "Apa-apaan ini!" sebelum ia bisa protes, Kazama maju sambil menyerahkan surat perintah. "Dari sini sepenuhnya diambil alih PSB, Nakamori-san."

"Ap—_PSB?!_ Apa yang dilakukan PSB di Pencurian KID—"

xxx

15 menit sebelumnya.

Terdengar suara perkelahian dan tembakan di dalam salah satu ruangan di museum. Pria berjubah hitam dengan sebutan Snake itu bergerak gesit menghindari terjangan peluru, bersalto menghindar dan berlari kearah koridor. "Snake kabur. Tim B siaga."

"Roger!"

Saguru yang berlari menghindari jebakan KID tanpa sengaja bertubrukan dengan pria berjubah hitam yang berlari keluar dari dalam ruangan. Pria itu mencekikkan lengannya ke lehernya dan menyeretnya sambil memberikan ancaman. Ia merasakan berat pistol menempel di perutnya.

"PSB! Kau ditangkap!"

"Menyerah atau ku tembak, Snake!" seru KID sambil mengacungkan pistolnya.

"Jika kau menembak, dia juga mati. Apa kau mau menodai catatan bersihmu tanpa ada orang sipil yang terluka KID?" desis Snake, suaranya begitu menjijikkan seperti ular.

KID menurunkan pistolnya, "Lepaskan Hakuba-kun, maka kau bisa mendapatkanku. Itu yang kau ingin kan, bukan? Kematian dari orang yang merusak catatan keberhasilanmu," ia meletakkan pistolnya di lantai. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Kau tinggal mengarahkan pistolnya padaku."

Hakuba memperhatikan saat pistol itu bergerak perlahan, lalu ia menyiku dengan keras perut penyanderanya dan menendang kemaluannya tanpa pandang bulu. Terdengar seruan, "SNAKE DALAM POSISI!"

Kurang dari 3 detik, terdengar desingan peluru dan kaca pecah sebelum benda itu menembus tepat di bahu Snake, membuatnya menjatuhkan pistolnya. Seketika para agen PSB bergerak mengamankan pria itu. "Snake, kau ditangkap. Aku tidak akan membacakan hak-hakmu seperti criminal biasa, karena aku yakinkan, nasibmu akan sangat buruk dibawah komandan kami. Kudengar ia punya dendam kesumat denganmu," bisik agen PSB sambil menyuntikkan sedatif ke lehernya.

Hakuba merosot bersandar di dinding, tidak memperdulikan cairan lengket dari jebakan KID. "Hakuba-kun," pencuri itu melemparkan permatanya ke tangannya. "Aku tidak lagi membutuhkannya. Selamat tinggal," lalu yang lebih mengejutkan, KID memberi hormat pada agen PSB yang dibalas dengan gesture yang sama. "Sampai ketemu nanti, agen."

"KID."

Saguru meremas permata di tangannya. KID bekerja pada PSB. Jadi selama ini ia adalah agen PSB? "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan itu mengagetkan Saguru. Ia hanya menggeleng. "Well, itu tadi pengalaman yang agak traumatis. Tapi jika kau bisa berjalan," pria itu membantunya berdiri, tapi Saguru menolaknya membantunya berjalan. Ia masih bisa merasakan kakinya. Hanya saja benaknya saat ini berputar mengumpulkan semua fakta.

Kedatangan Kudou Shinichi dan keberadaan PSB bukan kebetulan. Lalu sarannya untuk memborgol Kuroba Kaito, sehingga ia bisa membiarkannya kabur untuk menjalankan misi? Jika benar KID adalah agen PSB, maka selama ini pencurian itu tidak didasarkan pada keinginan mencuri. Tapi murni sebuah rencana penangkapan dari pria berkode nama Snake.

"Nakamori-keibu, KID mengembalikan permatanya," seru Hakuba dengan napas terengah, menyerahkan perhiasan itu pada sang inspektur yang berhenti berteriak-teriak karena terkejut dengan seriusnya masalah ini. PSB terlibat untuk menangkap orang-orang yang menembak KID?

Sementara itu Hakuba mengamati Shinichi. Seperti yang ia duga, pria yang bersama dengannya bukan orang biasa, jika ia mengarahkan para agen seperti itu. Dan Kudou Shinichi. Pemuda itu berdiri di level yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Ia yang terobsesi menangkap KID merasa seperti di tampar karena rupanya semua ini adalah bagian dari skenario besar yang tidak dipahaminya. Jadi kata media benar, bahwa ia menghilang dua tahun ini untuk melakukan misi under cover. Tapi jika ia kembali, berarti kasus yang ia tangani sekarang terpusat di Jepang.

Satu demi satu agen PSB meninggalkan tempat bersama dengan buruan mereka. Hakuba mengira ia ikut pergi. Terutama dengan polisi yang mengusir kumpulan penggemar dan orang yang menonton, membuat tempat itu steril. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ditonton disini.

"SHIN-CHAN!" Kaito berlari dan memeluk Kudou dari belakang. Tidak menyadari keberadaan Saguru yang memperhatikan diantara polisi yang berlalu lalang dan pencahayaan yang redup.

Kudou tersenyum dan bersandar pada pemuda itu. Sama sekali tidak tampak seperti orang yang baru pertamakali bertemu. "Apa kau tidak mau menginap di tempatku? Hari sudah malam, kau pasti kedinginan," ia memeluknya lebih erat.

"Hm… Subaru-san menjemputku."

Sebuah mobil hitam melesat masuk tanpa ada polisi yang menghentikannya dan berhenti di dekat mereka. Lalu pria yang terkenal sebagai kekasih Kudou Shinichi keluar dari sana. Senyum terpampang di wajahnya, tampak sama sekali tidak terusik oleh polisi.

"Shu!" wanita berambut pirang melambai. "Apa kau menjemput, Shinichi-kun?"

Pria itu tanpa berkata apapun, merebut jaket bersimbol FBI yang sedang dipakai wanita itu dan menjatuhkannya ke sekeliling bahu Kudou. "Datang hanya dengan sweater dan Syal. Apa kau mau sakit?" gerutu pria itu sebelum tiba-tiba mengangkat Kudou dalam gendongannya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," gerutunya sambil memutar bola mata.

"Aku tahu kau sekarang bisa tidur sambil berjalan, setelah bergadang selama 2 malam," pria itu menyentil dahi Kudou. "Sudah berhenti sok jadi komando. Misi mu berhasil, sekarang kau bisa rileks," ia menarik kepala Kudou ke bahunya. "Ayo, Kuroba. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Shu! Kau membuatku kedinginan!"

"Cepat pulang dan panaskan dirimu."

"Aku harus buat laporan!"

"Semoga sukses!" serunya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawa Kudou dan Kuroba pergi.

Hakuba memegangi wajahnya sambil tertawa datar. Jadi begitu rupanya. Bahkan kekasihnya juga adalah agen FBI. Ia mengusap wajahnya keras-keras. Tidak bisa menentukan ingin menangis atau malah tertawa. _Sepertinya aku harus pensiun sebagai pemburu KID,_ batinnya pada langit malam.

xxx

Shinichi menatap dari balik kaca satu arah yang memperlihatkan Snake yang sedang di interogasi. Sebelum mereka memulai, Shinichi memastikan tidak ada pil racun tersembunyi di dalam mulutnya atau dimana pun yang membuatnya bisa bunuh diri. Tapi sampai detik ini pria itu menolak mengatakan apapun. "Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi kita tidak punya cara lain."

Kaito mendesah, dan memukul pahanya keras-keras, "Baiklah, serahkan padaku. Biar KID yang menginterogasinya."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tidak ada yang paling ahli dalam permainan Psikologis selain KID. Lagi pula kita perlu jawaban. Kesehatan mentalku tidak seberapa dibanding kesuksesan misi ini."

"Itu tidak benar. Jika kau tidak mampu mengatasinya, aku melarangmu masuk."

"Tenang-tenang, Shinichi. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Anggap saja Shock terapi. Akubakan keluar dari sana dengan daftarnya. Tapi aku punya syarat. Semua orang keluar dan tak ada rekaman."

"Kau yakin."

"Jika kau cemas dengan keselamatanku, aku membawa pistol kartu-ku."

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi jangan dipaksakan."

Kaito berubah menjadi KID dalam kepulan asap dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Shinichi mematikan rekaman dan keluar dari tempat itu. Ia percaya Kaito. Jika ada orang yang sebanding dengan kualitas yang dimilikinya, maka orang itu adalah Kaito. Tapi karena mereka mirip, ia juga memahami kelemahannya. _Well, aku tinggal memastikan ia mendapatkan cokelat panas setelah ia selesai,_ batinnya sambil melangkah ke dapur markas PSB.

Kini markas PSB bukan lagi menjadi tempat asing baginya. Terutama setelah mereka mendesaknya menandatangai kontrak sebagai konsultan. Rupanya konsultan bisa bekerja di dua tempat sekaligus, asalkan sama-sama merupakan badan hukum. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau mempekerjakan konsultan yang juga bekerja pada penjahat? PSB dan NPA tampak seperti tak mau kehilangan dirinya karena FBI, terlebih mengetahui ia juga berpacaran dengan salah satu agen mereka.

Selama beberapa minggu ini, markas PSB seperti rumah keduanya. Membuat Megure-keibu kelabakan karena tidak bisa menghubunginya selama proses interogasi berlangsung. Shinichi tidak menyalahkan kepanikannya setelah mendengar keterlibatannya dengan PSB. Tampaknya rumor itu santer terdengar dalam kepolisian, terutama setelah mereka berhasil menangkap banyak anggota sindikat.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Nomor tidak di kenal masuk. Sambil mengerutkan kening, ia mengangkatnya, "Halo?"

"Halo~ halo~ Kudou Shinichi-kun~"

"Siapa ini?"

"Siapa ya ini. Siapa aku? Aku tidak tahu, seperti bocah yang tersesat."

_Bocah yang tersesat, __**lost Child?!**_"Apa maumu?"

"A… a… kasar sekali. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, aku mengirimkan paket hadiah untuk mu. Tapi aku yakin paket hadiah itu bisa tersasar pada orang-orang yang kau kenal. Itu saja! Selamat bersenang-senang! Cao!" suara sambungan terputus terdengar sementara wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. _Paket hadiah… paket…bom?!_

Kaito berhambur keluar dari ruang introgasi, wajahnya pucat pasi. "Shinichi, ada bom!"

Ia membuka ponselnya, "Subaru-san!"

"Boya?"

"Subaru-san. Peringatkan agen dilapangan ada paket berisi bom yang di kirim pada orang-orang yang mengenalku. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu, tapi kemungkinan besar keluarga Mouri."

"Roger."

Shinichi berlari ke ruang komando, "Kazama-san! Hubungi tim penjinak bom! Lost Child mengirimkan paket berisi bom pada orang-orang yang kukenal."

Pria itu sudah membuka ponselnya sebelum ia selesai bicara, "Tenang, Kudou-kun. Sekalipun ia berkata paket, belum tentu itu berupa paket. Bisa jadi buket bunga hingga makanan pesan antar. Semua itu termasuk sesuatu yang dikirim dan dapat diisi bom."

"Aku sudah menghubungi Shuichi dan tim-nya. Mereka mengawasi jika ada paket yang datang."

"Tenang, Kudou-kun. Kita akan membawa tim penjinak dan aku sudah menghubungi semua jajaran kepolisian. Jika ini perbuatan Lost Child, kita bersiap pada dampak ledakan yang luas dan mengorbankan banyak orang. Dibandingkan rumah yang ada di perumahan, kediaman Mouri adalah tempat paling strategis." Pria itu mencengkeram bahu Shinichi. "Kau tidak sendirian. Kita akan menyelamatkan mereka."

Shinichi mengangguk.

Kazama menempelkan lampu polisi di atap mobilnya dan mengebut diikuti oleh mobil-mobil yang lain. Tim gegana melesat mendahului mereka dan menyebar ke berbagai titik yang sudah diperkirakan sebagai tempat bom berada. Keluarga Mouri, Sonoko, Kaito hingga Hakuba tidak terlewat. Bahkan Kazama menghubungi kepolisian Osaka untuk mengamankan keluarga Hattori. Shinichi benar-benar hutang penjelasan pada sahabatnya itu. Selesai sudah usahanya untuk tidak melibatkan Hattori dalam penyelidikan.

Ponsel Kazama berdering dan pria itu mengangkatnya. "Tim gegana melaporkan jika mereka tidak bisa mendekati rumah Mouri karena ada detector disekitar tangganya yang dapat memicu meledaknya bom. Satu-satunya cara adalah orang di dalam rumah itu yang menjinakkannya."

"Kau salah. Ada satu orang yang mampu melakukannya. Lost Child tidak memperhitungkan KID. Kaito aku akan memandumu menjinakkannya."

"Roger!" seru pemuda itu sambil keluar dari jendela dan melompat dengan kemampuan akrobatnya ke atas mobil. Seketika ia sudah full KID regalia.

"Apa kau yakin mau terbang dari sana? Ketinggiannya tak cukup!" seru Kazama.

"Tenang. Peralatan KID sekarang sudah di modifikasi oleh professor Agasa. Ia punya motor sendiri yang bisa mengendalikan terbangnya dari manapun." Tak lama ia melihat KID meluncur dan melesat ke angkasa. Mobil-mobil berdecit minggir sambil menunjuk keheranan bersama kamera ponsel yang mengabadikan moment tersebut. Sementara itu mobil mereka meluncur tanpa jeda menembus keramaian.

_Tunggu aku, Ran!_

Bersambung.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cerita ****ini ****hanya fiktif belaka dan seluruh hak cipta tidak berada di tangan penulis.**

A/N: aku baru sadar kalau nama toko Poriot sama seperti nama karakter detektif di novel Agatha Christie, Hercule Poirot.

Maaf sudah menunggu lama untuk Chapter ini. Terima kasih yang sudah sabar menunggu, mereview chapter sebelumnya dan mencentang Follow dan favorite. Tanpa menunggu lagi selamat membaca!

6

Decit suara roda di rem terdengar saling bersahutan saat GTR hitam para agen PSB berhenti di depan gedung tiga tingkat rumah keluarga Mouri. Shinichi keluar dari kursi penumpang, diikuti agen-agen berjas dengan alat transmisi di telinga mereka. Hanya Shinichi seorang, diantara semua personil itu yang masih remaja dan tidak memakai jas. Ini memberikannya perasaan Dejavu seperti saat ia makan di kafetaria markas FBI. Membuatnya terlalu sadar pada tubuhnya yang terlihat lima belas tahun. Sesuatu yang pasti tidak dirasakan oleh dirinya yang lama, Shinichi yang arogan dan memandang dunia dengan sisi hitam putih yang tegas. Shinichi yang selalu menyatakan kebenaran dengan keyakinan pasti. Shinichi yang tidak pernah berbohong.

Tapi menjadi Conan telah membuatnya belajar banyak hal, terutama tentang sifat dasar manusia. Ia belajar tentang empati, tentang tidak hanya memandang dunia dari sudut pandang kebenarannya sendiri. Kebenaran yang subjektif. Apa itu kebenaran bila ia selalu berbohong? Tapi apakah salah untuk berbohong jika itu hal yang benar? Jadi sebenarnya kebenaran itu apa? Kebenaran itu semu, yang ada hanya merasa benar bagi dirimu sendiri. Conan si pembohong yang handal, yang telah memutarbalikkan dunia Shinichi hingga akhirnya ia tahu apa yang dibalik kebenaran tidak selalu keadilan. Dirinya yang lama pasti menganggap moralnya mengendor. Layaknya mereka yang memandang dunia dengan mata polos, memandang kebenaran dari sifat harafiahnya saja. Kebenaran yang ditentukan oleh lingkupnya sendiri, yang disepakati oleh mereka sendiri. Kebenaran yang menyalahkan perbedaaan, kebenaran yang akhirnya membawa ketidakadilan.

Sebelum menjadi Conan, ia tak kan memahami arti dari membunuh untuk menyelamatkan nyawa. Ia tak kan bisa menerima PSB bekerjasama dengan pencuri, ia akan menganggap moral FBI busuk karena membunuh orang tak bersalah demi sekedar bertahan sebagai mata-mata. Tapi kini Shinichi melihat dunia dari area abu-abu, dari kacamata distorsi yang melihat manusia dengan segala kelemahannya. Kini saat ia memandang pantulannya di cermin; cacat, lemah dan penuh luka, ia tahu itu bukan berarti ia pecundang. Sama seperti diri tiap orang dengan segala kelemahannya, mereka bukan benda yang dapat dinilai baik dan buruknya dari mata manusia yang sama cacatnya. Sejak saat Conan berhenti berkata jujur, Shinichi berhenti menghakimi. Kini ia memahami cara berpikir Jodie, Shuichi, Kazama-san, bahkan Kaito.

Mungkin itu pula yang membuat para agen memperlakukannya seolah ia bagian dari mereka. Orang-orang yang mengorbankan apapun, bahkan moralnya, agar yang lain tetap bisa hidup dalam kenaifan mereka. Orang-orang yang menceburkan diri dalam bayangan agar yang lain tetap bisa bercahaya. Orang-orang bermata lelah yang memandang hidup bukan sebuah tujuan, tapi alat agar dapat menyelamatkan yang lain.

"Kudou-san?" Kazama mengamatinya. Shinichi hanya menggeleng.

Beberapa meter dari mereka, dua mobil hitam besar VBIED (Vehicle-borne improvised explosive device) milik tim penjinak bom terparkir bersama sederet mobil kepolisian pusat yang datang lebih dulu. Aura ketegangan terasa begitu berat hingga tempat yang biasanya ramai itu menjadi sangat hening. Para personil polisi mengosongkan kafe Poirot dan menuntun para pelanggannya keluar menuju zona aman. Banyak diantara mereka yang menangis dan berpegangan satu sama lain. Tapi tidak ada yang protes, atau bahkan bersuara karena menyadari betapa serius masalah ini. Saat Shinichi menyapukan pandangannya, ia bersitatap dengan beberapa wajah familier. Takagi-keiji tampak lucu saat menyadari Shinichi berdiri di jarak pandangannya, di tengah polisi Keamanan Publik dan tim penjinak bom. Jika bukan karena ketegangan ini, mungkin Shinichi sudah tertawa. Ia hanya membalas singkat anggukan Sato-keiji sebelum wanita itu tenggelam dalam kerumunan.

Beberapa awak media dari TV berita dan surat kabar bagian kriminal sudah berada di lokasi, dihalau pagar polisi, tapi tidak menyerah untuk mengambil gambar. Lesatan lampu blitz dan moncong kamera yang besar disodorkan di antara lengan polisi yang berusaha mendorong mereka mundur ke zona aman. _Ma... __sungguh __wartawan sejati_, batinnya datar. _S__elalu berhasrat mendapat berita aktual mengalahkan rasa takut._ Entah dari mana mereka mendapat informasi secepat ini. Shinichi curiga, Lost Child sendiri yang menyebarkannya, agar ia bisa melihat Shinichi kalang kabut sambil bergelak tawa seperti sedang menonton drama.

Kamera di zoom ke arah satu-satunya remaja di tengah lautan polisi. Berdiri dengan tongkat berjalannya dan bluetooth di telinganya. Gambar itu disiarkan secara Live pada siaran berita nasional. Siaran yang juga sedang di tonton Ran. Wajah gadis itu memucat sembari perlahan berdiri dari sofanya. Matanya tidak meninggalkan layar yang memperlihatkan anggota penjinak bom dengan senjata laras panjang di punggung, serta seragam mereka yang berat dan helm pelindung, bergerak di setiap sisi gedung apartemennya; pria di barisan paling depan tampak membawa detektor. Tapi tidak ada diantara mereka yang berani masuk.

Lalu gambar beralih pada sosok KID yang berdiri di atap gedung dengan jubah putihnya yang berkibar. Tapi berbeda saat melakukan pencurian, ekspresi jahil itu kini digantikan tatapan tajam dan kerut serius. Gadis itu berlari ke arah jendela, seolah ingin benar-benar memastikan ia tidak sedang berkhayal. Di bawah, ia melihat Shinichi, memandang ke arahnya dengan ekspresi serius dan tampak seperti memberi komando.

Bluetooth di telinga Shinhichi mengeluarkan derak statis sebelum suara Akai Shuichi terdengar, "Boya," jeda sedetik, "Semua clear." Shinichi menyapukan pandangannya ke puncak-puncak gedung dan jendela-jendela tertinggi, yang ia percayai sebagai lokasi para agen FBI yang siap melindungi KID dari Sniper. Ia memberikan tanda aman pada KID dengan anggukan. KID melompat masuk lewat jendela seperti akrobatik veteran. Selama beberapa menit mereka menunggu informasi. Kerut di dahi Shinichi makin dalam saat kabar dari KID tak kunjung datang. "Ia masih belum menghubungi," komentar Kazama-san.

"Aku yakin itu artinya ia bisa melumpuhkan bom-nya sendiri."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Dia KID. Kalau kau percaya aku bisa melakukannya, apalagi dia."

"Hm... selalu membuatku penasaran, dari mana kau belajar menjinakkan bom."

"Ayahku memberi latihan setiap kami liburan ke Hawai. Kau bisa menyebutnya tradisi keluarga."

Pria itu mengangkat alis dengan ekspresi skeptis, tapi belum sempat berkomentar saat keriuhan terdengar dan mereka melihat KID turun dari tangga bersama Ran dan memberi sinyal pada tim penjinak bom. "Bom itu ada di dalam paket yang di alamatkan pada detektif Mouri," jelasnya. "Ran-san belum membukanya karena Mouri-san sedang tidur. Kita beruntung kali ini."

Shinichi beralih pada Ran yang sedang diberi selimut oleh paramedis. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Ran?"

Ran mengangguk, "Sebenarnya ada apa, Shinichi?" ia melirik, dan berbisik, "Kenapa ada KID disini?"

"Sebelum itu," KID memotong, ia mengangguk pada Shinichi untuk mengikutinya. Mereka bergabung kembali pada personil PSB, "Aku juga menemukan ini," ia menyodorkan kertas terlipat pada Shinichi. "Ini seperti teka teki."

Kazama dan personil PSB beringsut melihat dari balik bahu Shinichi. Tulisan itu seperti kartu teka-teki pencurian KID. Sebuah bait berirama yang harus dipecahkan. Ia berbunyi;

Pada bangunan Spiral kembang api menyala

Tepat pada festival musim panas yang membara

Tepat pada tengah hari kembang api menyala

Semua orang berseru penuh europia

Mata biru Shinichi memindai pesan itu sambil bergumam, "Bangunan Spiral, kembang api, membara, tengah hari," ia menyebutkan tiap variabel itu dan seketika memucat, diikuti sedetik kemudian oleh sebagian besar agen PSB.

"Apa itu seperti dugaanku?" sahut KID. "Akan ada bom yang diledakkan lagi? Kenapa?"

Kazama-san menyahut, "Karena ia tahu Shinichi punya koneksi yang bisa membantunya mencegah ledakan di kediaman keluarga Mouri. Jadi, bom disini hanya dipakai sebagai pengulur waktu, sementara bom yang asli akan meledak sebelum kita bisa bertindak."

Shinichi melirik jam tangannya, "Kita punya waktu kurang dari tiga jam untuk menemukan bom-nya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Teka-teki itu menunjukkan waktu. _Tepat pada tengah hari yang memba__ra,_ bom itu akan meledak pukul 12.00, dan kita hanya punya waktu kurang dari 3 jam untuk menemukan lokasinya." Ia menoleh pada agen di sampingnya, "Kohaku-san, apa ada bangunan disekitar sini yang berhubungan dengan spiral?"

Agen tersebut mengambil tablet dan menyisir internet, mata hitamnya bergerak cepat seirama dengan jarinya. Beberapa agen lain ikut melakukan hal yang sama, "Ada beberapa nama yang mengarah pada kata Spiral. Tapi itu bukan bangunan signifikan, hanya dua toko kelontong dan sebuah taman kanak-kanak."

"Apa mungkin berada di wilayah lain Jepang?"

Shinichi menggeleng, "Jika ini teror untukku, maka Lost Child pasti ingin aku melihatnya. Ini bagai pertunjukan baginya, dimana aku adalah penonton tunggal yang akan menyaksikan kematian atas namaku. Jadi, tempat itu harus berada di kota ini. Tempat yang mungkin mudah kujangkau atau kulihat dari sini."

"Tapi tidak ada arsitektur yang mengarah ke spiral, ataupun nama... " Kaito menggosok dagunya. Lalu matanya melebar. "Jika itu bukan salah satunya, itu berarti—"

"_Struktur?"_ Shinichi dan Kaito berkata bersamaan.

"Struktur bangunan sprial," salah satu agen mengetik di google. "Sebuah inovasi baru bangunan tahan gempa yang pondasinya berbentuk seperti spiral ke atas, sehingga ia dapat mengurangi gesekan saat terjadi gempa. Ada satu bangunan yang seperti itu di kota ini. Hotel Marukoshi yang baru saja dibuka!" tanpa menunggu mereka bergerak. Intruksi di berikan dan pasukan ditarik untuk disebar.

Shinichi menatap ke arah Ran yang sekarang sedang berdiri bersama ayahnya di dekat mobil ambulan. Gadis itu merasakan tatapannya dan berjalan selangkah ke arahnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Bersamaan, lengan Shinichi ditarik, dan Kaito menatapnya tajam sambil menggeleng, seolah berkata ini belum saatnya.

"Tenang aja," sahut Kazama. "Kami meninggalkan agen disini bersama agen FBI yang bertugas menjaga keluarga Mouri."

Ia benar, ini belum saatnya. Shinichi tertatih masuk ke dalam mobil bersama seluruh personil PSB. Teriakan-teriakan komando terdengar, dan siapapun sadar ini belum selesai. Para kru wartawan berlarian menuju mobil mereka untuk mengikuti polisi. Dari balik kaca jendela gelap anti peluru, Shinichi melihat ke arah Ran dan menutup mata penuh penyesalan saat menemukan ekspresi kecewa disana. Tapi ia mengeratkan genggaman. _Tidak sekarang, fokus, Shinichi! _Ia tidak boleh goyah. Organisasi Hitam sudah menggaungkan pernyataan perang. Gerilya kini sudah berubah menjadi perang terbuka. Seperti iring-iringan menyambut ajal, mobil mereka melesat menuju medan perang. Entah darah siapa yang nanti akan tertumpah.

Tentu saja berbeda antara mengamankan gedung tiga lantai dengan sebuah Hotel. Mobil-mobil hitam besar VBIED milik tim penjinak bom mulai berdatangan dari markas di seluruh negeri. Helikopter polisi menurunkan personil gabungan ke atap gedung. Sementara personil Kepolisian Metropolitan Jepang berjuang mensterilkan gedung dari rakyat sipil. Keramaian itu ditambah dengan mobil-mobil van wartawan berantena yang diparkir tepat dipinggir pagar polisi. Reporter berdiri di atap van untuk memberikan laporan langsung. Semua itu diikuti massa penasaran, yang mengacungkan ponsel mereka untuk video instagram. Jalan besar di depan Hotel di blokir dan ditengah semua kekacauan itu Shinichi berdiri menghadap cetak biru gedung Marukoshi yang digelar pada bagasi depan mobil.

Laporan-laporan dari tim penyisir terdengar dari radio-radio hitam berteknologi tinggi. "Lantai satu clear, lantai dua clear—" Shinichi melihat orang-orang keluar dari gedung, berdesak-desakan dan bergerak lambat.

"Tidak cukup cepat!" seru Shinichi frustasi, ia melirik alrojinya yang detik demi detik menelan kesempatan mereka. Ia membuka teka-teki itu lagi dan mencari arti dari tiap katanya. "Pada bangunan _**Spiral**__**kembang api**_ menyala. Tepat pada _**festival musim panas**_ yang _**memba**__**ra**_. Semua orang berseru penuh europia. _**Tepat pada tengah hari**_ yang membara—_festival musim panas!_" ia mendongak, sedikit terkejut saat menyadari tatapan semua agen tertuju padanya.

"Kudou-san?"

"Festival Musim panas selalu diadakan pada bulan Juli. Bulan ke tujuh, bom itu ada di lantai tujuh!"

Seketika perintah di teriakkan dan agen bergerak. _"Kumohon," _batin Shinichi,_ "Semoga sempat!"_

Transmisi berderak sebelum suara jernih terdengar, _"Kazama-san, lantai 7 clear! Kami tidak menemukan apapun!"_

Shinichi menggigit bibir. Ujung jarinya menyentuh dagunya selagi ia berkonsentrasi, _Dimana? Dimana!_

"_Darling,"_ suara Akai Shuiichi terdengar, tampak seperti sedang berlari. _"Aku masuk."_

"Shuichi-san!—"

"_Seperti katamu, bom itu pasti berada di lantai 7. Tapi kau lupa memperhitungkan kebiasaan orang Jepang yang selalu menghapus angka 4."_ Terdengar suara terkesiap dari agen yang ikut mendengarkan. _"Aku masuk."_

"Kau punya waktu kurang dari 10 menit, Shuichi-san!"

"_Ara… apa aku mendengar nada khawatir?" _suara napas terdengar jelas saat ia berlari.

"Jika kau sampai mati, aku akan menarikmu sendiri keluar dari neraka dan membunuhmu sekali lagi!"

"_Darling, kau membuatku tersanjung. Aku yakin kau bisa menemukanku dimana pun aku berada dengan keahlianmu."_

Pipi Shinichi merona, tapi ia berusaha keras menjaga ekspresinya tetap datar.

Kaito mengerang di sebelahnya, "Mo~ berhenti saling merayu!"

"KID," Shinichi menatapnya tajam.

Ia menghela napas, "Oke, oke. Aku akan jadi back-up," ia melemparkan bom asap dan menghilang dari tempat itu. Tak lama mereka bisa melihat parasut KID melayang di dekat puncak gedung.

"_Shinichi," _suara berat dan tenang Akai Shuichi seketika mengembalikan fokus Shinichi. _"Detektor tidak bisa menemukannya dimana-pun."_

Shinichi merasakan rasa darah saat ia menggigit bibirnya, mereka hanya punya waktu 3 menit. Ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya sementara matanya menyusuri tiap detail yang ada di cetak biru. Lalu matanya berhenti, "Shuichi-san. Apa ada lift yang berhenti di lantai itu?"

Tak lama terdengar balasan, _"Hanya ada satu dengan tanda rusak."_

"Satu—lebih dari cukup. Periksa atapnya! Kau hanya punya waktu kurang dari 2 menit!" Shinichi mendongak ke arah Hotel. "KID, kau punya parasut lebih?"

Jeda sejenak. _"Tentu."_

"Bagus. Waspada."

"_Roger._"

"Kazama-san. Perintahkan Helikopter terbang rendah. Bersiap untuk menerima kargo."

Pria itu menegakkan punggung dengan mata terbelalak. "Apa rencanamu?"

"Rencana cadangan," sahut Shinichi sambil menghitung detik dalam arlojinya.

"_Shit!"_

"Akai-san?!" Kazama berseru.

"_Bom itu dilengkapi password. Kita tidak punya waktu!"_

Shinichi menghela napas, dengan nada tenang berkata, "Shuichi-san, helicopter menunggumu di atap, KID akan membawamu kesana. Ia punya parasut cadangan. Kau mengerti?"

Pria itu tertawa pelan,_ "Mengerti."_ Jawabnya, disusul suara tembakan. Kamera wartawan diarahkan ke jendela lantai 8 yang seharusnya adalah lantai 7. Gambar yang di zoom memperlihatkan sosok pria berpakaian serba gelap melompat dari sana dan di tangkap KID. Hanya sekilas tertangkap kamera, rambut pirang merah mudanya. Tapi itu sudah cukup menimbulkan spekulasi siapa pria itu.

Akai Shuichi dengan penyamaran Okiya Subaru tidak pernah membayangkan jika hari itu ia akan berakhir sebagai pemain acrobat. KID menjatuhkannya dari ketinggian dua meter dan ia mendarat sambil berputar-putar dengan gerakan terlatih. Kotak berisi bom aman dalam pelukannya. Ia menerima ransel parasut yang dilemparkan dan tidak menunggu dua kali, berlari ke arah Helikopter. "Keluar. Biar kuterbangkan sendiri," pilot polisi itu terbelalak saat melihatnya membawa paket bom yang masih berdetik. Angkanya sudah menunjukkan 56s.

Polisi itu tampak ragu saat menyadari wajah familier itu sebagai kekasih Heisei Holmes. Tapi perintah yang diteriakkan di telinganya dan ekspresi menakutkan pria itu, membuatnya akhirnya melompat keluar. Helikopter meluncur naik dengan gerakan mulus, berputar-putar menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Polisi muda itu berpikir, ia akan menceburkan diri ke dalam sumur jika pria itu hanya orang biasa. Siapapun dia, ia tahu tidak ada selain penegak hukum yang diperbolehkan masuk ke gedung ini, apalagi membawa bom-nya. Ia hanya mengetahui siapa pria itu dari media yang memberitakan identitasnya sebagai mahasiswa S3. Tapi kejadian ini memberinya bukti bahwa pria itu punya identitas tersembunyi. Polisi muda itu membuat gerakan mengunci bibir pada rekannya yang balas mengangguk dengan wajah tegang.

Shinichi menggenggam tangannya seolah berdoa. Tapi benaknya kosong. Ia hanya bisa menatap saat baling-baling Helikopter itu berputar membawanya terbang makin tinggi. Lautan wajah menatap ke arah langit, bersatu pada hitungan mundur tanpa suara. Semua layar menayangkan pemandangan damai yang sama, langit Beika yang biru dan tenang. Bahkan hanya ada sedikit awan. Waktu seolah berhenti, bahkan suara reporter berita tak terdengar dari tablet di atap mobil yang menunjukkan siaran sama di seluruh negeri. Ia merasa napas tiap orang berhenti, menantikan sesuatu yang akan terjadi saat Helikopter itu menghilang dari pandangan.

Shinichi merasakan setetes air mata jatuh dan lenyap di pipinya.

Lalu… dengan disaksikan oleh seluruh Jepang… waktu itu habis.

Keheningan total-lah yang mengerikan. Seolah merenggut napas. Lalu bintik cahaya muncul di langit. Titik berkilau itu mengembang, seakan memperbesar dirinya, lalu terurai di langit membentuk rangkaian cahaya menyilaukan. Seperti kembang api. Cahaya itu melesat ke segala penjuru dengan kecepatan yang tak terbayangkan. Bergemuruh dengan tekanan yang sangat keras. Gemuruh itu membawa hempasan angin. Mereka semua menjatuhkan tubuh ke bawah, bergelung sambil melindungi kepala. Air mancur di halaman Hotel meledak menyemburkan airnya ke atas bersamaan dengan kaca-kaca jendela pecah. Sekelompok orang berlari menghindar salah satu van wartawan yang terguling keras. Shinichi merasakan tubuhnya di tahan oleh lengan-lengan kuat agen di sekitarnya.

Sesaat mereka semua hanya bisa termenung dalam keheningan total. Lalu keheningan itu perlahan dipecahkan oleh desiran. Desiran itu berubah menjadi gumaman. Lalu, meledak menjadi suara bergemuruh. Mendadak ada begitu banyak orang yang berteriak serempak. "Lihat! Lihat!" mereka menunjuk keatas.

Titik hitam dengan parasut rusak berayun keras di udara.

"Akai-san!"

"Shu!"

Kaito berlari melompat ke atap mobil dan rotor-nya meledak, membawanya melesat ke angkasa. Parasutnya mengarahkannya tepat menuju Shuichi dan dengan satu lengan ia menyambarnya. Mereka bertemu dalam benturan keras, tapi Kaito tidak melepas genggamannya sekalipun ia merasakan tulangnya retak.

"_Shinichi. Aku akan membawa Okiya-san ke Jiji,"_ suara Kaito terdengar di telinganya, sementara ia menatap parasut KID yang bergerak menjauh.

"Tolong jaga dia."

"_Roger."_

"Shinichi." Kazama-san membuka pintu mobil untuknya sambil memberi isyarat ke arah media.

Shinichi melompat masuk, tapi tidak sebelum Megure berlari diikuti Sato dan Takagi. "Kudou-kun!"

"Megure-keibu."

Mata pria itu memandang sedetik ke arah tongkat dan Kazama-san yang sedang memberikan komando dengan alat transmisi di telinganya. Gesturnya seolah memberikan kesempatan dan privasi untuk mereka berbicara. "Kudou-kun. Kau bisa mengandalkanku untuk menangani media. Tapi aku sangsi jika keterlibatanmu masih rahasia. Apa yang kau inginkan aku katakan pada mereka?"

"Sama seperti biasanya, Megure-keibu. Aku hanya informan."

"Informan kepolisian?" pria itu melirik Kazama. "Aku yakin semua yang melihat berita tahu jika lebih dari itu, Shinichi."

Shinichi membuka dan menutup mulutnya kembali. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menjawab, Kazama memotongnya, "anda bisa bilang jika ia bekerja bersama PSB."

"Kazama-san!"

"Itu hanya rahasia karena B.O," sahutnya. Megure membisikkan kata _B.O_ dengan penuh selidik. "dan sekarang mereka tahu, tidak ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupi. Menegaskan hubunganmu dengan PSB akan lebih membuat mereka hati-hati menyerangmu."

Megure-keibu melirik Kaito, "dan KID?"

"Dia bekerja bersama kami," pria itu melihat kea rah media dan mendorong Shinichi masuk, "Saat kita bicara sekarang, surat perintah penghapusan daftar hitam dari Interpol dan PSB pasti sudah sampai ke divisi 2. Ia sudah bukan lagi buronan internasional."

Megure mengangguk. Lalu ia menatap Shinichi penuh peringatan, "Kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku, Shinichi-kun."

"Keibu—"

"Paling tidak, apa yang bisa kau jelaskan," desaknya tegas. "Kami terlalu buta untuk membantumu. Dan serangan teroris ini…" pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku yakin berhubungan dengan B.O?"

Shinichi memucat. "Megure-keibu!" sergahnya panik, "Kau tidak boleh mengatakannya pada media—"

Pria itu mengibaskan tangan, "Aku tahu. Aku akan menumpahkan semuanya pada PSB. Ini jaringan terorisme, lagi pula," pria itu menoleh kesana-kemari, memastikan tidak ada yang mengupingnya, "Kasus yang kau tangani bersama FBI?" bisiknya.

Shinichi mengangguk.

Pria itu mundur, "Kau bisa mengandalkan kami. Kau tidak sendirian, Shinichi."

Shinichi tersenyum, "Aku tahu."

Mobilnya melesat meninggalkan lokasi, tak lama diikuti mobil-mobil GTR yang lain.

"Kau melakukannya sampai sejauh itu?"

"Hm?"

"Menghapus daftar hitam KID."

"Ah…" Kazama mendorong kacamatanya. "Kita sedang menangani kasus panjang. Bisa jadi seumur hidup."

Shinichi menaikkan alis, "Jadi kau tidak khawatir jika dia mulai mencuri?"

Kazama mendengus, "Apa dia pencuri? KID selalu mengembalikan barang yang diambilnya," jeda sejenak, "Lagi pula, pencurian bukan masalah PSB."

"Heh~" Shinichi tersenyum miring, sudah tahu PSB sering menutup matanya dari apa yang mereka anggap ikan kecil demi menangkap yang lebih besar, "Kaito pasti protes. Daftar hitam itu seperti piala baginya."

"Kita akan membuatnya sibuk sebelum ia sempat memikirkan itu."

Shinichi terbangun keesokan paginya dengan demam ringan dan persendian yang sakit. Setelah roler coster kemarin, tubuhnya baru sadar hantaman yang di dapatnya setelah adrenaline menghilang. Rasa panik mengaburkan rasa sakit, dan sekarang ia merasakan hantamannya dua kali lebih besar. Untung saja Kaito sudah meninggalkan secangkir kopi di meja. Ia menghabiskan satu jam sendiri di kamar mandi dan kelelahan saat sudah keluar. Dengan energi yang terkuras itu, ia memandang lemari bajunya dengan tatapan kosong, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil baju paling atas. Ia mengerjap pada pakaian itu, ini bukan tipikal baju yang biasa ia pakai, alih-alih ingat pernah membelinya. Itu berarti Haibara memutuskan belanja untuknya, mungkin ia tidak tahan melihatnya memakai kemeja kebesaran. Benar juga, setelah mengecek isi lemari itu, ia sadar, baju lamanya berada pada rak paling bawah. Baju itu berupa rajutan tebal berwarna putih berlengan panjang yang cocok untuk musim dingin. Ia melengkapinya dengan jins biru terang, memberinya kesan naif dan polos, terlebih dengan tubuhnya yang masih tampak seperti anak 15 tahun.

Ia turun perlahan menuju suara televise menyala. Shinichi mengerjap saat melihat wajahnya di layar. Kaito terkikik sambil memindah saluran dan menemukan tayangan yang sama. "Ini terjadi sejak kemarin. Stasiun berita terus menayangkan hal yang sama."

"Apa untungnya menayangkan berita lama?"

"Tampaknya mereka menganalisis keterlibatanmu dan alasan serangan teroris ini. Kepolisian tidak menjelaskan penyebab dan pelakunya, melemparkan semuanya pada PSB. Tapi media tahu tak kan mendapatkan apapun dari badan intelejen itu. Jadi, mereka mengalihkan pada berita yang lebih menjual, seperti keterlibatanmu. Omong-omong, Megure-keibu mengatakan pada media jika kau bekerja dengan PSB."

"Kazama-san yang menyuruhnya bilang begitu. Dia pikir akan membuatku lebih aman jika B.O tahu PSB mem-_back-up _ku."

"Heh…"

"Kepolisan kini menghapus daftar hitam-mu."

"APA! Hei Shinichi! Jangan mengabaikanku. Apa makhsudmu!" serunya pada Shinichi yang pergi keluar, "Jangan keluar!"

"Apa?!"

"Lihat," pemuda itu menyibakkan tirai. Di depan pagar rumahnya berkumpul banyak wartawan.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku bahkan tidak bisa keluar!" suara klakson dan keriuhan tiba-tiba membuat Shinichi mendongak. Ia melihat mobil Okiya Subaru masuk diikuti beberapa mobil yang ia ingat milik para agen FBI. Tak lama beberapa orang keluar untuk menghalau wartawan, dan pria berambut pirang merah muda keluar. Shinichi membuka pintu sebelum pria itu meraihnya.

Ia tersenyum miring selagi Shinichi memindainya. "Hanya rusuk retak dan kehilangan kesadaran," pria itu menyentil dahinya, "Apa kau sudah makan?"

Shinichi menggeleng.

"Kau ingin makan diluar? Aku kelaparan."

"Em…" Shinichi melihat banyak wartawan yang masih bergerombol disana, tapi tidak menghalangi jalan. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"Bagus. Aku menemukan kafe baru, kudengar cake disana enak." Pria itu membantu Shinichi menuruni undakan, "Kau tidak ikut, Kuroba-kun?"

"Nah," pemuda itu mengibaskan tangan, "Aku mau jadi obat nyamuk." Shinichi merona dan menusuknya dengan pandangan tajam. "Tapi kalau kau mau berbaik hati membawa oleh-oleh…" ia menyengir.

"Tentu. Duluan, darling," katanya sambil membuka pintu mobil. Shinichi memutar bola matanya.

Kafe itu terletak tak jauh dari SD Teitan. Jadi, wajar saja jika berpapasan dengan detektif cilik disana. Terutama karena itu kafe baru dan sedang banyak promo. Mereka sedang makan bersama professor Agasa dan Haibara saat Shinichi masuk. Tatapan ketiga detektif cilik itu tiba-tiba berbinar dan mereka saling menyiku satu sama lain seolah tidak percaya orang yang berdiri di depannya adalah Kudou Shinichi.

Ia melemparkan pandangan menusuk pada Subaru yang pasti sudah merencanakannya bersama Haibara dengan misi mereka untuk mengembangkan kehidupan sosialnya. Menghela napas, Shinichi berjalan mendekat, "Profesor, Haibara-chan."

"Oh! Shinichi-kun! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini." seru pria itu seolah ia belum tahu Shinichi akan kesini. Tapi mengenalnya bertahun-tahun membuatnya bisa melihat dibalik senyum riang itu ada professor yang gelisah karena tidak bisa berbohong. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya di depan anak-anak.

"Yeah," ia melirik detektif cilik, "Dan kalian?"

"Kami detektif cilik!" seru mereka. "Perkenalkan, namaku Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, ini Yoshida Ayumi— "

"Salam kenal!" seru gadis itu.

"Namaku Genta!"

"—dan Kojima Genta."

Subaru menarik kursi untuknya dan membantunya duduk, seolah ia tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri saja! Shinichi mengernyit padanya, tapi pria itu hanya memasang tampang polos.

"Salam kenal," ia mengangguk singkat pada ketiga anak itu, "Kudou Shinichi."

"Kami tahu!" seru Ayumi.

"Kami melihatmu di TV! Juga Conan sering bercerita tentangmu," sahut Genta. Nama Conan yang disebut membuat suasana tiba-tiba muram.

Tatapan Shinichi melembut. "Hm… Ah…Conan-kun? dia salah satu detektif cilik juga?"

Mereka memberikan seruan afermatif, "dia sangat pintar."

"dan dewasa…" Ayumi menatap sedih, "Tapi Conan-kun tiba-tiba harus kembali ke Amerika. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal…"

"Ayumi-chan…"

"Aku tahu, professor. Seperti yang kau bilang, ia pergi untuk tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Tentu saja aku senang ia akhirnya bisa bersama mereka, tapi…" lalu tiba-tiba gadis itu mendongak, "Shinichi nii-san, kau adalah sepupu Conan-kun, kan? Apa kau bisa menghubungkan kami dengannya?" Tanya-nya sambil berkaca-kaca.

Shinichi menelan ludah, berhadapan dengan tiga mata penuh harap. "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Ketiga detektif cilik itu berseru protes, sebelum akhirnya ditenangkan Haibara.

"Aku yakin Conan-kun dan Shinichi nii-san punya alasan," sahut gadis itu sambil matanya menusuk Shinichi tajam.

"Ah…" ia memandang ke atas, tak mampu menatap mereka sambil berbohong, "Itu karena, satu-satunya jalan untuk menghubungi Conan hanya lewat FBI," terdengar suara-suara terkesiap, "dan itu hanya dilakukan untuk urusan darurat saja."

"Apa Conan terlibat hal berbahaya?!" seru Ayumi.

"Ah, tenang saja. Ia berada di tempat paling aman—"

"Apa itu berarti FBI sedang melindunginya? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan orang tuanya?" lalu mata Mitsuhiko jatuh ke tongkat Shinichi, "Apa ini berhubungan dengan kasus yang kau tangani?" anak laki-laki itu merona melihat Shinichi menatapnya penuh selidik, "Um… kupikir itu aneh saat kau kembali dan Conan menghilang. Lagi pula sejak kau kembali, kau langsung terlibat dengan kasus besar. Juga penyiar berita bilang kau terlibat dengan PSB, walau aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi sepertinya penting."

"Itu seperti FBI di Jepang," sahut Okiya.

"Bukankah itu seperti agen rahasia!?"

"Mata-mata!"

"Bodoh, itu CIA!"

"Apa itu mirip 007?" Genta menoleh pada Subaru.

"Ah… kurang lebih."

"Wooow!" seru mereka bersamaan. Shinichi tersenyum susah.

"Jadi," ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Karena itu aku ingin kalian berhati-hati. Sebagai teman Conan dan detektif cilik, mungkin akan ada orang berbahaya yang ingin mencaritahu tentang Conan."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk dengan ekspresi serius. "Kami akan membantu Conan! Jika ada orang jahat yang memburunya, kami detektif cilik akan menghentikannya!"

Shinichi memucat, "Tidak!" serunya sambil menggebrak meja. Membuat semua orang berjingkat kaget dan ekspresi ketiga anak itu ketakutan. "Kalian tidak boleh mengikuti mereka atau berusaha menyelidiki sendiri. Mereka orang yang berbahaya."

"Tapi—"

"Kau bilang Conan pintar, bukan?" mereka mengangguk, "Kalian yakin ia bisa menangkap penjahat manapun dengan kecerdasannya?" mereka mengangguk lagi. Haibara menaikkan alis, penasaran kemana arah pembicaraan ini tertuju. "Dan lihat apa yang dilakukannya. Ia pergi, bersembunyi. Conan yang cerdas tahu bahwa ini bukan kasus yang bisa ia tangani. Jika kalian ingin membantu Conan, jangan terlibat hal berbahaya dan membuatnya khawatir. Kalian mengerti?"

Mereka perlahan mengangguk. "Shinichi nii-san… apa kau sedang menyelidikinya?"

Shinichi mengangguk.

"Kami mengerti. Kami akan waspada pada orang jahat dan menghubungimu saat menemukan mereka."

Kemudian, sisa waktu yang tersisa, mereka habiskan untuk menikmati cake. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk anak-anak itu kembali ceria. Shinichi berakhir mengikuti mereka jalan-jalan di taman.

"Trims, Subaru-san…"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak tahu jika aku membutuhkan itu… berbicara dengan mereka," Shinichi menatap sedih ke arah anak-anak yang berjalan di depannya bersama professor Agasa.

"_Sure, darling."_

Subaru berjalan di belakangnya sambil tersenyum dan tampak tak berbahaya. Padahal, matanya menyapu ke seluruh penjuru secara periodik. Mengawasi tiap ancaman sambil sesekali menanggapi ocehan detektif cilik. Saat itu lah tiba-tiba ia melihat Shinichi berhenti, wajahnya pucat dan ia menatap ke kejauhan. Subaru tidak bisa menemukan apapun dari arah pandangannya. Tapi ia tahu pasti ada penyebab dari Shinichi yang tiba-tiba gemetar hebat.

Subaru bergerak menutupi Shinichi, "Shinichi-kun?"

"Aku merasa ada orang yang menatapku—" ia memeluk tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak melihat siapapun."

Shinichi mengusap wajahnya, "Jika kau tidak merasakannya, mungkin cuma perasaanku saja…" ia tersenyum lemah.

Subaru hanya menatapnya, berdiri waspada disisinya dengan tangan aman di pinggangnya. Ia yakin, apapun itu bukan hanya Shinichi yang sedang paranoid.

Bersambung.

A/N: Aku bingung dengan penggunaan nama Akai. Yang benar itu Shuichi atau Shuuichi? karena ada perbedaan terjemahan di anime dan manga, juga di AO3 dan FFN dan google menyalahkanku saat memakai Shuuichi! Hahaha kebingungan ini membuatku galau.


End file.
